Remember
by Crazy ExGirlfriend23
Summary: Witness to a terrible crime, Bella's life has never been in more danger than it is now. Memories are scattered and Bella has trouble remembering what happened, that is until someone helps her try to remember. Violence, guns and sexy criminals, what could go wrong? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note; This is purely just fantasy and twilight with all its original characters belong to tthe rightful owner, Ms. Meyer.**

 **This story has been plaguing my dreams for the past couple nights, it's on repeat playing over and over in my head, it's very distracting so I must get it out of my mind, so here it is!**

 **Rated M for violence, bad language and possible lemons**

 **All mistakes are my own!**

* * *

Chapter One

I can't believe I'm freaking lost, it's just my luck really. I had to go looking for that damn book store by myself, I should have had Leah and Emily come with like they offered.

Stupid book addiction.

My phone is dead, the sun has set and there isn't much in this part of town, abandoned buildings and empty lots. I hear a door open and close and nearly jump out of my skin. I look down an alley way I was just about to pass to find a finely dressed woman and man. I catch the eyes of the lady who gives me a kind smile, she tugs on the man's arm. "Edward, look." She says. "There's a girl." She's absolutely beautiful.

The man, strikingly handsome with dark messy hair peers in my direction and I decide to step out.

"Are you alright, dear?" The woman asks, she motions for me to join them, even in this lighting her eyes are a brilliant green, a color I've never seen before besides on glass bottles.

I know that my father has always taught me about strange danger but I'm lost and they look decent. I step forward.

"I'm sorry, I've taken to many wrong turns, I thought I was heading back to the board walk and my phone died, it was day light still when this first happened." I explain. "Could you give me directions?" I ask.

The man seems tense but the lady, kindly smiling, says. "Oh you poor thing, it's been hours. You've almost made it though, about two miles that way to the right on 8th street and then straight on for a few blocks."

I laugh, shocked, I really got myself lost. "Wow, my friends are going to mad at me." I can't believe this. "Um, thank you, for the directions." I turn to start leaving when the man's voice rings out.

"Wait, kid." He says, seeming to have soften up a bit. "Let us give you a ride, this really isn't the place you want to be, especially alone at night." Just as he says this, down the street the woman had pointed me to, a door slams open, rowdy laughter filling the night air, I realize that's a bar and I have to cross it to get back and now there are drunks sitting outside of the place.

I look back to the two well dressed people, I know looks can be deceiving but there's something about the woman that I trust.

I nod, "Thank you." I tell them talking a few steps closer, the lady leaves the man, meeting me about half way, she takes off her sweater and wraps it around me. I hadn't realized just how cold I was until now. She gives me another kind smile and steps back to the man. He's about to say something when the door that they'd just come out of opens up.

The man stiffens and the woman's eyes widen, she looks back to me and mouths _hide_ , before a man steps out of the door way. I dive behind a dumpster, anxiety crawls over my skin.

I can't make out what's being said but I know it's a heated argument just by the tones being used and then I hear a strange sound, one I've heard before on movies and in real life, my breath catches and my heart jumps and starts pounding into my chest almost painfully hard. My vision blurs and I clamp my mouth shut, my hands flying over my mouth to stop the whimpers, a lifeless body falls to the ground, a strangled cry fills the air. I startle as a second flash goes off along with a sound of pressured air being released quickly, a second thumps to the ground. I press myself into the wall wishing more than anything that I could go through it and disappear.

"Leave them like the trash that they are, I wouldn't want their filth in my car." A male voice rings out.

"What about Edward, boss?" Someone else asks.

The first voice chuckles, "We wait to see if he can piece this together and if he does he'll show his face soon enough and I'll blow his head off." He says.

He has this strange accent but I can't place it, if I could maybe only see his face... I push myself off the wall and shakily crawl to the corner of the dumpster that hides me, I hesitantly peek around the corner, there are six of them. All men, well dressed in suits, not far from me are the lifeless bodies of the kind strangers. The woman's eyes are open, wide and staring at me. I have to hold back another sob.

Three of the men have long hair, two dark, one light colored, the other three men have short dark hair, they're all tall except one who seems to be the boss, he's shorter with long hair tied at the nap of his neck.

"Dispose of them in the garbage and let's go." The short man says.

More panic shoots through me as I realize I'm next to the only dumpster here. I press myself back against the wall and start making my way to the exit, if I could just get out of here unnoticed and alive that would be great, I could get help. Just as I make it to end of the alley someone shouts "Hey!" and a thwack hits the wall above my head.

"Kill her!" Another shouts.

I don't even turn back to them, no I run as fast as my short legs can carry me. As hard as I can, I push myself, I jump into an empty building, trying to still head in the direction the lady had told me before, three miles, I just have to survive three miles! More pings and thwacks sound out around me as shots are misfired.

I run across another street, down another alley way, through two more vacant buildings, two empty lots, down anther street before I start to hear the sounds of civilization. The sounds of screeching tires behind me let's me know they've found me.

Go, move it! I scream at myself as I push myself my hardest, my legs screaming at me in protest. Down one more alley way and I come running full speed out into traffic, the last thing I see is a bright light headed right for me before I'm swallowed in complete cold blackness.

* * *

 **AN; So this first chapter is a little short but I promise, if you want me to continue the next chapter is longer! FxF RxR let me know what you think and if I should continue on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: New chapter!**

 **Okay, I'll make this quick, one, updates will probably be random throughout the story, two I have no idea how many chapters this will be, three, all mistakes are my own, four, let me know what you think, I would love to hear from you all, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter two

Emerald, a brilliant green, a color like no other fills my dreams and for some reason it saddens me...

An annoying beeping wakes me, I want it to stop but my head is pounding and almost fuzzy feeling. Without moving I can already tell my body hurts, I'm stiff like I haven't moved in a while. That beeping is really annoying though.

"You won't believe this but they say all security footage of the surrounding area has disappeared." I know that voice.

"I wish we knew what happened to her." Another familiar voice says, whoa, I haven't heard those two voices in the same room in years. "Oh, do you see that?!"

"I did, Bella? Honey, can you hear me?" My dad asks me. I can feel both my hands being gripped.

My eyes feel like heavy as I start to open them, they also feel scratchy. "Oh my god, Bella!" My mother cries out.

"Can I get a doctor in here?!" My father shouts out.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" My dad asks. I open my mouth to speak only to cough out a few times first. My throat is raw feeling.

"Where am I?" I manage to get out. This strange pale blue room isn't mine.

"You're in the hospital Bella, can you..." My mother gets cut off by another voice.

"Hold on to those questions, Ms. Dwyer. Let's check Isabella over first." A man says. My parents step back and then the guy starts on checking me out, asking simple questions. "Can you give me today's date?" He asks.

"Um..." Today's date? "We're April, right?" I'm not very good at remembering the days date even before whatever happened.

"Right but what about the date?" He asks, I shake me head no. "Hmmm, well can you at least tell me your birthday?"

That's easy, "September thirteenth." I tell him.

"Good." The doctor says before writing things down. He waves at two officers and my heart rate picks up a little, it's embarrassing since I'm still hooked up to the heart monitor. "You're okay, Ms. Swan, officer Gomez and officer Smith have a few questions for you. There's no pressure for you and don't worry if you can't remember anything they ask you."

"Isabella, do you know how you got here?" Officer Smith asks.

I look down and notice my elbow is bandaged up and there are scraps up both of my arms. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, just as I'm about to open my eyes I _see_ bright lights coming towards me. I gasps and my parents move closer. The doctor asks them to wait.

"I..." I take a deep shaky breath. "There was bright lights, was it a car?" I ask.

I notice the doctor nod to the officers before Smith talks again. "Yes, Isabella, there was a car. Do you remember how you got hit?" He asks and I shake my head, though I shouldn't, the feeling makes me feel sick. "You were running, Isabella. You seem to have been running from something and to get away you ran right into traffic."

I look to both officers, the doctor and then my mother and father, concern filled all of their faces. Hot wet tears hit my face.

"I don't remember that." I whisper.

I close my eyes again and now the image of me running fast, scared, right into traffic to get away fills my mind.

"I'm sorry sir, we have to." One of the officers were saying. I look to my dad who looked annoyed but his look softens when it meets mine.

"Ms. Swan, we believe you may have witnessed a terrible crime, you may be our only witness to the whole thing since you came running from that direction." Officer Gomez tells me now.

A terrible crime? What terrible crime? "I don't remember." I say again.

"It's to be expected gentlemen, Ms. Swan has suffered a terrible head injury and if your correct about her being a witness its very possible that her mind is shutting it out to protect her." The doctor says.

"We really need her to remember." Smith says.

The doctor shrugs, "She may remember in time but she may never remember what happened. She needs rest now, do you think you can continue this once she's rested and feeling better?" He asks.

With a nod the doctor leads them out of the room and my patents rush to me. It's the first time that I noticed there's fresh flowers everywhere. Mom notices that I'm staring at them all.

"Your friends, coworkers, they've been sending them." Mom says.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

My mom looks to my dad to answer and he sighs, "A little over a week."

Now that is hard to wrap my mind around, a week of my life gone, missing? "It's okay, honey, you're safe now, you're awake and we're here to take care of you."

"What happened? What is it that I don't remember?" I ask looking between my dad and mom.

They both look at each other, "Let's not worry about it now, let's just focus on getting you beer better." My dad tells me.

It makes me nervous to have a cop sitting outside of my room at all time, I feel like I've done something wrong. I'm given more pain meds and I'm out again before I know it.

~o0o~

Tests, questions, a million questions, phone calls, I don't know how much more I can take, I just want to go home.

I've had six different cops guarding the door and for some reason all of them make me nervous, I don't know why since my dad's a cop and he doesn't freak me out or any of his other collogues. This last cop though, he's freaking me out more than any of the others had. He keeps peeking back at me, I've caught him flat out staring twice and one time he smirked. There's something about him that just says WARNING DON'T TRUST, I don't really know why either. st felt like he was waiting for something, maybe a prefect moment to get me alone? Or maybe I'm just paranoid now since no one will tell me what it was they think I witnessed. Either way luck was with me as my parents never left me fully alone, one of them were always around.

This guy isn't the only one I noticed, there are other people who walk by my room, looking in, watching me, like I said either I'm paranoid or some things up.

~oOo~

"You're being released, go get dressed." My mom says rushing into the room. She hands me a bag and I quickly rush into the bathroom. I strip off the hospital gown and start dressing, I freeze when I pull out the last item in the bag. It's a long cardigan, soft like cashmere, it would go just past my knees and it's a dark blue color. I hesitantly pull it on, the smell that envelopes me is calming. I close my eyes as the soft material brushes across my face.

Emerald green flashes through my mind, _"Are you alright, Dear?"_ A soft, kind voice startles me.

I jump, my eyes flashing opened as I look around the small space, I'm alone. My heart races, I'm alone, the voice was in my head.

I leave the sweater on and step out to the room.

"Where'd you get that from?" My mother asks stepping forward and reaching out to touch it. I take a step back away from her and a troubled look crosses her eyes.

"I brought the day I got lost." I lie, the thought that someone would take it away from me frightened me for some reason, I couldn't let it go.

"Oh, it's pretty." My mom says, "suits your skin tone really well."

"So um, Bella, your mother and I were talking and I just wanted to know how you'd feel about coming back home with me for awhile. You know if you're in danger and your an only witness to that crime, disappearing for a while might be in your best interest." My father says sounding nervous.

I haven't gone to visit him since I was fourteen, for the last few years he's been coming here to visit me, everyone knows just how much I dislike my home town. I look up and catch the cold eyes of the cop again, this time he doesn't smirk or smile. My gut twists because of him.

"Okay, I'll go with you." I tell him, surprising us all. For some reason I get the feeling that they're about to argue, so I speak up again. "I think I'd feel safer there, everyone knows everyone and to be honest I've been feeling paranoid. I don't like not knowing what happened or why I feel this way but I think I'd feel better there at least for a little while."

My mom nods in agreement after awhile and my dad, well he almost looks like he might cry and I don't understand this.

"I'd love to have you back Bells, for any amount of time. I want to protect you." My dad says pulling me into a hug.

~oOo~

It's not like the crime happened here, you're safe Bella. Just another day and you'll be in Forks.

My dad left yesterday so that he could get everything set up for me and I've stayed to pack up my stuff, not that I had much. Four pairs of jeans, two sweats, a couple of tank tops, six shirts, two skirts and one dress, one I've never worn before. I'm leaving the skirts and dress behind. With that I have one light jacket and now the one that I won't take off, it's strange how attached I've become to this jacket, how warm I feel in it, secure.

A knock startles me on my door. "Sorry, Bells, I just wanted to see if your hungry? You can come out with Phil and I one last time." My mom says.

I take a deep breath and smile. "Yeah, sure, why not." I tell her and she helps me from the floor.

I sit low in the back seat, Phil drives and mom keeps throwing worried glances back at me. We arrive at a small dinner, one that isn't some chain restaurants but run by a family. Do to my paranoia dinner went a little awkward even though mom and Phil really tried to make it better.

"What's wrong, Bells?" My mom asks once we're almost done.

I look between her and Phil, concern filling both their faces. I sigh, "I don't know what I witnessed, no one will tell me. Am I in danger? I feel like I am." I tell them in a small voice.

"The doctor and police say we should wait awhile, it might come back to you and they don't want any ideas in your head that didn't happen but you're safe, Bella. We won't let anyone hurt you." My mom says reaching out for my hand. I only let her hold it for a second before I pull away and lean back. I bring my jacket to my nose and breath in deep, the relaxing smell of unfamiliar perfume fills my body and I do relax even just a little. That is until two men dressed in suits walked in, looking straight back at me. It's not their suits that freak me out, it's not even their angry faces that freak me out, no, it's the flash of something metal under one of their jackets that freaks me out.

"I-I um, I need the bathroom." I say standing up and leaving the table before anyone could say anything. I walk around the back corner, I can't see my table anymore but I can see the guys table who just sat down. I watch as one leans over, looks towards our table and then around the restaurant. Words are spoken and then one of the guys, the one I'd seen the shiny metal under his coat stands up and starts making his way back towards me. Panic rises fast and I look around, there are three doors back here, two restrooms and the kitchen, I push the door to the kitchen hoping that no one gets after me for doing so. I see an exit sign near the back of the kitchen and I quickly rush to it, I find it open and a few waiters are out here having a smoke break. They don't even pay any attention to me as I rush around the side of the building and out of sight. I hear some talking and I peek around the side but it's just the waiters I see. I rush towards Phil's car and find the door unlocked. I hop in and lock it up and stay ducked in the back seat as I pull out my phone.

"Bells?" Mom answers.

"Meet me at the car, please hurry." I whisper into the phone.

"Okay, baby is everything alright?" She asks.

I shake my head, "No, I need to get out of here, I need to get to dad's." I tell her as tears start to flow slowly down my face.

* * *

 **A/N; So what do you think so far? Bella is paranoid and freaking out, how do you think you'd act in this sort of situation? I think I'd be a mess! RxR FxF!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note; Hey! Yeah so um a new chapter is up, let me know what you think!?**

* * *

Remember

Chapter 3

There's nothing on the news, it's like there's something being covered up and it's driving me insane. No one will tell me what's happening. Not knowing is probably the worst of it, I think I could handle things a bit better if I actually knew.

Maybe I wouldn't be so jumpy either.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" My mom asks a millionth time.

I nod, "Yes, I'll be fine; Dad will be waiting on the other side." I lie to her, sort of, for the millionth time.

I notice a couple of kids playing a few feet away; their mother can't get a handle on them it seems. My mother is still telling me something but I'm not paying much attention, no I'm stuck watching the kids play, they're chasing each other around, they can't be older than six and there are two of them. Then the younger one, probably around four, falls down and a high pitched scream fills the air.

I gasp as the scene in front of me changes in my mind.

 _I'm pressing myself into a wall next to a dumpster, hiding as I hold my breath and then I hear it. The pressured swoosh of air, a thud, a woman's cry, loud and heartbroken_.

"Isabella!" My mom shakes me, nearly yelling at me.

I close my eyes and lean back against the wall. Phil has a hand on me as well and I finally open my eyes to look around, there's no darkness, no dumpster, nothing to fear.

I look to the two little kids, the mom is holding the youngest one, the older one is trying to see if she's okay.

"Isabella, are you okay?" my mom asks me. "Where'd you go?"

"I-I don't know what happened, I'm fine though, I'm okay." I tell her, I lie again; I've been doing that a lot lately. It's better than telling the truth, than admitting out loud that I think I'm losing it.

My mom rubs my back soothingly. "Okay, well, if you're sure then we need to get going so that you can catch your flight on time." She says.

Phil lifts my bags for me now and I nod, "Alright, I'm sure." I tell her with a deep breath.

~oOo~

I was restless on my flight but now I'm in Seattle and it's time to go and find my bag and then my dad who just text me that he's running a little late and wants me to wait outside for him, just great, thanks dad, ugh.

I see my bag heading in my direction and I step up to reach it but just as I'm about too someone else's hand reaches out and grabs it. My heart starts to pound as I look up at the man who's grabbed it. He's looking at it strange like and then he's looking for the information tag.

I see another bag coming around that looks just like mine, but I know it's not mine because I know where I placed my tags. I grab that bag and lift it up to read it.

Jasper Whitlock, please don't be a weirdo, dangerous or anything. I walk over to him just as he picks up the tag.

"Isabella M. Swan." He mummers, confused, "That's not me."

"That's me." I say, stepping forward a little, "You must be Jasper Whitlock?" I ask.

He gives me strange look and then looks down at my bag, "Holy… oh, um, yeah, that's me." He says.

I hold up his bag and he gives me this full on boy-grin. "I believe this one is yours, that one is mine." I tell him, nodding to the bag in his hands.

He looks down at it and then back up at me, "Yeah, sorry about that." He says handing it over.

I hand him his as well, "It's no problem." I tell him. "Good bye, Jasper Whitlock." I tell him slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Bye, Isabella Swan." He says still smiling at me, he's really not bad looking, his blond hair is long, probably to his shoulders when loose, it's tied up right now, the bottom half of it is shaved. He has pretty blue eyes, like the ocean on a clear summers day and his eyes light up when he smiles; he's quite the looker actually.

I walk past him and head for the exit, once outside I decide to wait further off to the side away from everyone but not too far. I plop my bags down and take a seat on the ground to wait.

I can't get that scream out of my head, how sad it sounded, how heartbroken and terrified. I close my eyes and I see that brilliant green color still, bright and lively, I hear the soft spoken words of concern.

"Hey, Isabella Swan." I hear above me, I look up to find the young guy who took my bag.

My stomach knots, "Hey, Jasper Whitlock, what's up?" I ask him.

No need to freak out, not everyone is bad, I y try to remind myself.

He shrugs, "My driver isn't here yet, apparently there was a wreck and traffic is backed up." He says.

I nod, "Yeah, my ride isn't here either." I tell him.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks.

I shrug now, "Sure, if you don't mind sitting on the floor." I tell him.

"I don't mind at all. I'm from the south I'm used to getting down and dirty." He winks at me and I smile, easing up a little around him. "So, if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here in Seattle? You live here or something?" he asks pulling out a pack of smokes.

He offers one to me and I shake my head no, "Um, actually my dad lives nearby." I sigh, "I just felt like getting away for a while so I'm coming to stay with him."

"That's cool, vacation." He says around his smoke. Somehow he makes smoking look pretty cool. "I'm here on business. I'm supposed to check up on a contract, see how she's doing and if there's any trouble." He says.

"Well I hope you find your contract not in trouble, smooth sailing and all." I tell him.

"And I hope your stay with your father goes over smoothly." He tells me.

I nod, "Me too, I haven't stayed with the man since I was fourteen. I put my foot down on the visitation rights and what not." I tell him.

"Oh man, I don't blame you kid, I'd hate that. My parents are still together, happily married for over twenty years now." He says. "They've been together through everything, the good stuff and the hard stuff, thick and thin." He says with a slight southern accent now.

I smile, "That's nice, I want that someday." I tell him.

He nods, "Me too."

He reaches down and touches my jacket and hums, "Man that soft." He says, "Cashmere?"

I shrug, "I don't really know, it…um it was a gift." I tell him.

"It's pretty, I like the color, it goes good with your skin." He says and then laughs, "Not to sound creepy or anything." He smears the last of the cig out on the concrete beside him.

I pull the sweater closer to me and take another deep breath of it in, the smell still strong, it comforts me. "It is pretty." I mummer to myself, really.

"Oh hey, my driver is here." He says nodding in the direction of a sleek black SUV. He holds out his hand to me, "It's been a pleasure Miss Isabella Swan." He says.

"Yeah." I tell him, giving him a small smile and shaking his hand.

He stands up and dusts off a bit, "You don't want a ride?" he asks.

I shake my head, "I'll be fine here." I tell him.

He nods, "Alright, Bye kid."

"Bye Jasper." I tell him and watch as the driver gets out and takes Jaspers bags from him. He opens his door and turns around, gives me that boyish-grin again and waves before turning and climbing in.

Not too much later my dad finally pulls up. "There was a big accident." He says stepping out to help me out. Ugh, I can't believe he brought his cruiser, I hate riding in the thing, nothing slows traffic like a damn cop.

"It's okay dad, I had company." I tell him.

"Oh yeah?" he asks, "Who was she?"

" _He_ , his name was Jasper, some southern guy, really nice. He almost took my bag; we had the same looking one." I tell him as he closes the trunk.

My dad frowns, "You should be careful who you talk to Bells." My dad says, maybe that's where I get my paranoia from. "You never know when you're talking to a bad person."

I climb into the passenger side before I say, "Nah, Jasper gave me a good feeling, he was nice."

"Well, I guess I'm glad you had company." He says before we both go silent.

~oOo~

My room looks almost the exact same. The same purple walls, three light purple one dark, the same dark grey bedding that looks freshly washed, the same old computer and desk, the same nightstand that is now empty. The only thing new in the room is my few boxes that just got here this morning.

I unpack my stuff without any interruptions from my father and I don't see him until he comes up to my room hours later. "Hey kid, you hungry?" he asks.

"You telling me you learned how to cook?" I ask, half-jokingly.

He shakes his head, smile in place. "No, I was talking about the diner."

"Yeah, sure dad." I tell him and I follow him out of the door.

"I still have the food money jar, I just don't put much in it since you left, you're the only one who really knows how to cook in the house, and I burn everything." He says with a laugh.

"Well, you can start putting money in it again, I don't mind the cooking." I tell him.

He nods, "What I wouldn't give for a home cooked meal." He smiles back at me and I roll my eyes.

Everyone knows everyone in this town and well they all remember me. "Isabella, it's so good to see you." They all gush, it's all lies I'm sure, and they couldn't care less if I were here or not. I put on my fake smile and nod at them all, making polite talk and remembering my manners.

The lady who's been our waitress since before my mom left my dad is still working here and she waddles her way over quickly. "Look at you all grown up." She tells me and I just nod. "Oh, Charlie, after you left this morning a few men came in here, they're from out of town but I don't know where, they're staying at the motel down the street." She says.

I tense up at the same time my dad does. "Did they say what they're doing here?" He asks.

She shakes her head, "No but they don't sound like they're leaving any time soon either. There was a big fella, like really big and there was a tall scrawny looking fella with long hair that was kept tied back. They were both dressed in suits, looked almost important." She says.

Charlie nods, "I'll check it out tomorrow if they're still here. Maybe you should give a call if they come back in here?" he asks her.

She nods, "Yes sir." She says before turning to take our order back to the kitchen.

"So, have you um, have you remembered anything yet?" My dad asks.

I shake my head, "Not really, nothing that is big or important." I tell him.

"Mom called and said you blanked out earlier before your flight." He says.

"Rat." I mumble and he laughs. "It was nothing, just the kids screaming and I don't know." I shrug.

He nods, "I don't know how I feel about keeping you in the dark much longer, it bothers me not letting you know what you've been through but I've promised Renee that I wouldn't open my mouth just yet." He says leaning back.

"But you won't keep it from me forever, right? You'll ease this paranoia in me?" I ask him, hopeful.

He leans forward again, "You've been paranoid?" he asks.

I nod, "Wouldn't you be if you didn't have your memories but you know you've witnessed something bad?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I guess I would be, I'm sorry baby girl but I promise I won't keep you in the dark forever." He says just before the lady is coming back with the food.

A loud car door shuts and I look out the window to see a big black truck outside, two men get out but they're not really what the lady said they'd be, the guys are dressed nicely but they're both average height with short cut hair, almost like military style.

The waitress comes back and leans next to me, "That's not them." She says lowly.

My dad looks from them to me to the waitress, Gloria, I think is her name.

"Who are they then?" My dad asks.

"Not a clue." Gloria says staying by my side.

They walk in and both at the same time look over in our direction.

"Have a seat wherever you want, I'll be with you in a moment." Gloria calls out to them.

I watch them as they walk to the other side of the diner but they stay in view and take a seat. I catch the eyes of one of the men and he gives me this sinister smile and I realize, with fear in my heart, he's the same guy from the diner in Phoenix.

* * *

 **AN; so Jasper Whitlock... What do you think? Two different sets of guys in the diner, who is who? I'm going to start working on the next chapter so tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note; Hello peeps, thank you so much for reading, commenting, FxF. It means a lot to me! I love hearing from you all so much!**

 **Oh, feel free to recommended your Crazy ExGirlfriend to your friends and what not, the more the merrier! Xoxo**

 **All mistakes are my own!**

Remember Chapter Four.

Edward's Pov.

Another late night but business has been good, way to fucking good. So good, I'm waiting for something bad to happen, it seems like every time something is going my way there's something waiting around the corner to fuck it all up for me.

I can over hear Emmett talking to someone, "…private rooms?" that someone was asking Em.

"Um, yeah, we have private rooms for private parties but it costs a pretty penny." Em says.

The man smiles, "Money's not a problem."

"Em." I call out after handing over two beers and taking the five that was slid across.

Emmett looks over at me, "Blue room is booked, don't forget, I don't know if there are any other opened rooms." I tell him.

Emmett nods, "Right, okay man, hold on and let me actually check." He tells the guy.

"Seth, come take over." I call out to him, he's been waiting on stand-by that's how busy we've been. Seth is one of our best guys here, he's quick and sly with not only the ladies but the guys too, he's straight though, I'm pretty sure.

I head out from behind the bar and push my way towards the back rooms, we have multiple rooms that are for private parties, weather you're actually partying or you need the get business done.

We have the Red Room, the Green Room, The white Room, the Purple Room, the Blue Room and the Black room. My father always books the Blue Room to do business in. I know that he's into the illegal business, he deals with it all and being a Cullen I was expected to follow in his foot steps…only I didn't. Emmett and I we wanted to open up this place, our own bar, our own personal…hell. Nitti gritty, rock and roll, low lights, leather, the place was once a warehouse and it was perfect, the outside still looks like a warehouse but we redid everything inside.

Dad was pissed, he even talked about disowning us for a while but then something clicked for him, he could still use us, his business, his meetings, his men, they were always here. This place was the fucking headquarters on the East-side. Even though he still found use out of us we were still kept in the dark about a lot. We didn't know who-was-who or what they do, they were given a password, made up by dad, only three people would know that password, that would be me, Emmett and the head of the party that was coming over, no names were ever given and to be honest I kind of liked it that way. There were a few times that Em and I played body guard for our father, we'd stand by locked and loaded waiting for anything to go wrong, things rarely went wrong but they did go wrong at least three times. Those three times we helped our father with shallow graves and words were never spoken about it again.

"Sam!" I holler over the loud speakers. Her blonde hair wipes around her face as she looks for whoever called her name, our eyes lock and I motion with a finger for her to come here. Sam's in charge of the back rooms, she books them normally, she's the one who allows people back there or denies there access and then she's also in charge of clean up afterwards, she has her own little team for that.

"What's up, Junior?" she asks. I hated being called Junior but she never let up.

I glared at her, "The blue room." It's all I have to say, no questions asked ever.

She nods, "I'll keep it opened for the next three nights, I'll make sure my crew cleans it extra hard, not a drop of cum in there!" She shouts with a smile.

I roll my eyes, "Thanks." I tell her.

"Anytime, boss man." She says before turning back to her podium.

Yeah, things are going good.

"Rose, get your ass off my bar." I tell Rosalie, she's my cousin's boyfriend's sister and she's a pain in my ass, plus she and Emmett have a thing for each other but they haven't acted on it yet.

She flips me the bird, "You need to get laid dude so you're not so uptight." She says, hopping off and leaning over to give Em a peep show down her top.

"And you and Em need to stop beating around the bush and fuck already, then you wouldn't be here." I tell her. I always tell her mean shit, I tell her this to be mean as well because normally Emmett doesn't stick around too long after he gets in a girls pants, the dude has never been in an actual relationship and I've told her this. It kind of surprises me that he hasn't caught anything. I also think this is the reason why Rose hasn't given into him yet, she afraid that I'm right and of course I'm right, he's my brother I know everything about him.

"Fuck off, dude." Emmett says glaring at me. "You may be my older brother but I'll still kick your ass."

We haven't been in a fight since we were young kids, twelve and thirteen, Emmett might have been barely taller than me but I still whooped his ass.

Before anything else is said I notice our cousin at the top of the stairs, her boyfriend in tow behind her, Jasper Whitlock, my best friend. He and Alice met through me and then he brought his sister around and she met Em. Before I can even throw her a smile I realize there's something wrong, Alice is pouting, not that Alice doesn't pout, she does that shit all the time but the tears in her eyes that get me, the troubled look on Jaspers face, something is wrong.

"Emmett." I nod in the direction of our cousin. He turns to look and straightens up, realizing just as quickly that there's definitely something wrong.

"Boys, we need to talk." Alice says once she reaches us. "Let's go back to the office."

"Rose, I know you're not a bartender but I know you know how to, can you take over for Em for a bit?" Alice asks Rosalie who nods in agreement, I couldn't even protest.

The only thing I could do is look at Emmett and Jasper, Emmett looked unsure, Jasper looks unhappy, I turned and followed Alice through the doors behind the bar that leads to a hallway were extra rooms were at, we had a few bedrooms back here just because some of the staff sometimes needed a place to crash for a bit, life gets hard, I understand that and then there are our offices back here, I don't like spending much time in there, I'd rather be behind the bar.

Alice turns on the light to my office and waits as we all file in. She shuts the door and motions for us all to sit; I have the exact amount of seats needed. I sit behind my desk and wait for the shit to hit the ceiling fan.

Alice sighs, looking anywhere but at me or Em.

"For fuck sake, Alice, just spit it out already." I tell her getting agitated.

She turns her glare to me but then I watch as it softens, this can't be good. "Your parents were found murdered in an alley way in phoenix."

I swear, I stop breathing, my heart clenches and denial fills my brain, I couldn't have just heard what I think she just said…it couldn't be true.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asks the arm rest his hand is clenching nearly splintering under his grip.

She looks from me to Emmett back to me again, "They were found last night, just a few hours after, and the police have no idea who it was." I snort, of course not, "Dad is trying to figure out everything else, the police aren't much help not that they've ever been."

I stand up, knocking my chair back to the floor and both my hands tug up at my hair, pulling hard. I feel sick, I feel… I don't know what I feel! I kick the chair at my feet. My dad wasn't always the best my mom… oh fuck… my mom was the kindest sweetest person you'd ever come into contact with and that's saying a shit load since my uncles wife was just the same.

I start pacing back and forth, I should have followed my father's orders, and what the hell am I doing here!? I could have been there to help! I kick the chair again and spin so fast to the wall behind me, my fist flying, it goes straight through the dry wall and I can't stop. I hear the yelling around me, my name being called but I can't fucking stop! My poor mother, she never deserved this! For fuck sake!

Emmett's big arms wrap around me and lift me off the ground, pulling me away from the destroyed wall. I can feel my own face flush as anger rushes through me so intensely, a gurgled growl leaves my throat, rips its way through me and out of me and then Emmett is setting me back down but hasn't let go. "I know." He says, squishing me to him. "I fucking know, man." My vision blurs, this isn't supposed to happen, I just talked to them yesterday. "Whoever the fuck did this, they're going to pay, I promise." He says gripping me till finally I lose the battle going on in my head, my body and I hug my brother back, fuck it's just us now… what the hell do we do?

I hear a buzzing noise and step back from my brother to look over at Jasper who is pulling the phone to his ear. "Are you serious?" he asks. His eyes light up and he looks over to me. "Alright, yeah, I'll tell him, no we'll come to you as soon as we can." He hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" Alice asks.

"Your dad." He tells her, "He says that the police just released a witness. The area that they found the person had all its security footage wiped except one place, he has his hands on it and they're trying to figure out who it is." He tells me.

"Get me this fucking person before _whoever they are_ , find them." I tell him and he nods.

~oOo~

"She's a seventeen year old girl, you'll fucking terrify her Emmett." I tell him through the phone, I sent them to find the girl, yeah that's right, a fucking seventeen year old girl might be the only key to finding out who killed my parents. I stayed behind to help out my uncle and aunt plan funeral arrangements and plus having to have their bodies brought to us, we have a few family crypts here, so we're bringing them home.

"No fucking way, dude." He says but I hear Jasper on the other end. "Yes, you will, you're a giant dude. I'll find the girl you get the car, I'll talk with her a while, get friendly and what not, when you pull up I'll tell her your my driver." Jasper says, planning it all out in his head.

To me, Jasper is the less scary of the two, not that the man doesn't have his moments but he's not a giant monster like my brother, he normally can get anyone and everyone talking and has this way about getting people to relax and open up to him. He's perfect for this part.

"Get the fucking car Emmett, listen to Jasper and don't fuck this up. I don't want you to pick her up yet either, just make sure she's alright and follow her home to bum-fuck Forks. If there is any thing that seems out of place, fishy or whatever the fuck you grab the girl and run, I don't fucking care if you talk her into leaving or stick a fucking sack over her head, she's not to be hurt or killed, I mean it." I tell the two idiots on the other end. "If you can, protect her and try talking her into meeting me but if those scum bags try to get to her, you get there first."

"Yeah, man, we got this." Emmett says, "Look, her flight is just about to get here, I'll grab my shit and go find a rental. Jasper will talk with her."

"Good, call me with an update." I say before hanging up the phone.

I run a hand roughly through my hair trying to calm myself.

"Are you alright, Hon?" I hear the soft sweet voice of my Aunt Esme.

I turn to her and let out a sigh, "No, I can't believe this is all happening still and yet Carlisle doesn't know who's done this." I tell her honestly.

It's strange, Esme kind of looks like my mother and yet they're not the ones related, no my dad is brothers with her husband, Uncle Carlisle and they look nothing alike.

"He's trying, he has ideas of who it could be but you do understand that it's not safe to just go pointing fingers at all the wrong people, right?" she asks, "He needs to know what the girl knows in order to get a firm idea of who's done this and for the fact that Demetri and Flex are missing leads me to believe that they turned their backs on your parents to blind side them but they could be working for anyone. We'll get this figured out soon, I promise." She says, patting my face.

~oOo~

~Bella's Pov~

I am extremely grateful that my father has given me a can of pepper spray, I haven't left the house and barely my room since seeing those guys at the diner. I've seen their truck driving up and down my street very late at night and then I've noticed a dark SUV as well. To say I'm freaking out is an understatement. I wish so badly that I could remember everything that night but today I have to go to school, I'm a senior and now I'm falling behind in my school work. There's no more putting it off, I have to go.

With my pepper spray in my front pocket, a small five inch blade in my other, my cell in my back pocket, I grab my backpack, toss it over my shoulder and head out of the door. My dad gave me the keys to his old Chevy pick-up truck, it's amazing that it even started but it does work, loud and grumbling. Even though I'm on edge, I feel safer driving to school rather than walking or taking a bus. The school isn't far and I get there in no time. I notice the black SUV again parked down the road and off to the side, it's hard to tell if there's anyone sitting in it, the windows are to darkly tinted.

I close my truck door and head inside quickly. I keep my head down through the first three classes but just as the bell was about to ring for lunch a girl comes and sits right in front of me.

"Hey, I'm Jessica." she says kindly.

"Bella." I tell her finally looking up.

She smiles at me, "Do you have anyone to sit with for lunch?" she asks. I shake my head no, ready to protest and tell her I'd be fine alone but she continues on. "Ang and I wouldn't mind company, will you sit with us?"

I bite my bottom lip, it's either sit with them or sit paranoid in my truck. "Alright." I tell her.

The bell rings and silently I follow after Jessica. "Do you need to go to your locker?" she asks. I look down my books and nod, "Alright, well we sit in like the first table when you walk into the cafeteria, I'll save you a seat." She says.

I turn around and head back the other direction. I've never felt so awkward in my life, I just, I don't feel safe here, anywhere, it seems. I'm positive that the guy at the diner is the same from back home and if that's the case, I'm being followed. I get to my locker and open it up, remembering the combination already. I set my books down and hang up my bag when suddenly I'm being pushed into the lockers hard, hands going around my arms, trying to pin me there. Panic shoots through me and I use the locker to push back against my attacker.

I manage to free myself of his grip and turn to face him, the guy from the diner! He lunges for me again and I reach for my front pocket, I pull out the can of pepper spray and start spraying it as soon as it's up. The guy tries not to yell but he's in pain obviously as he wipes at his eyes furiously but he's still coming. He knocks the can out of my hands easily before slamming me into my locker again. This time my head hits and my vision blurs. He catches me before I can start to fall and lifts me up and over his shoulder. He makes it outside and I come too a bit, the floor swaying underneath me, panic rises again and leaves my throat in a blood-curdling scream. I start kicking and pushing on his back, trying to right myself, trying to struggle with him as much as possible and then I remember, I have one more weapon and I reach for my front pocket. I flip the small blade out and with a deep breath I sink the blade into his shoulder and he yells out, throwing me to the ground in the process. I have the now bloody blade in hand still and I struggle to get up and run. I can see the guy from the black truck step out and start heading my way and I change my direction quickly when the black SUV comes sliding up right in front of me, shit! I'm trapped! The back door opens and a familiar head pops out.

"Run Isabella!" He yells at me. I freeze for only a second when I hear the guys behind me start yelling. I run for the outstretched hand in front of me and let him pull me into the SUV just as the tires screech and peels out, I slam the door behind me as _pings_ sound off the outside of the vehicle, we're being shot at. "Stay down." The driver in front tells me, I have no problem listening to that order.

My eyes widen as both the guys pull out their own pieces of metal and start firing back. I cover my ears and sink further to the floor, this can't be happening! I was supposed to be safe in Forks! Suddenly the shooting stops followed by a loud thunderous crashing noise. "I fucking got them!"

I keep my head down, to afraid to look up until I feel hands gently touch me and I jump. "Hey, kid, it's okay, you're safe now." He says soothingly.

"Pull over." I tell him.

"We can't." The driver says.

I know it's stupid but I can't help it right now, I swing the knife in front of me and press it into the drivers neck, not hard but not soft either. "Pull the fuck over now!" I scream at him. He breaks hard and then turns into a clearing of the trees, pulling a little ways in before stopping completely, out of sight from the road.

I jump out of the vehicle and stumble over to a tree where I lose my breakfast from this morning, oh my god, this is too much, too much stress!

"Isabella, please." I hear behind me and I wipe around.

"Stay the fuck away from Jasper." I tell him. "If that's even your real name!"

He holds out his hands, "It is, I never lied to you at the airport, alright? I was sent here to keep you alive." He tells me. "Those guys back there, they're going to kill you if you don't come with us."

I look from him to the guy I'd held the knife too, holy hell he's tall and big, he steps out of the SUV. I thought for sure he'd look mad at me for holding the knife to his neck but instead he looks amused with the grin on his face. Shit!

Even though I know what's up, I have to ask anyways. "Why are they trying to kill me and why would you try to protect me?" I ask him.

"Simple, you're a witness, one we want alive and one they want dead." He says, "I have orders to take you back with me, Isabella. One way or another."

I'm the witness, I knew this, now someone wants me dead and someone else wants me alive…I'm not safe, not here, not anywhere… My head spins and black spots start to dance across my vision, it's too much, it's all too much.

"I don't know... I can't remember..." I mumble.

"Fuck." The big guy says rushing towards me as cold pitch black swallows me under…again.

 **A/N; So there's an Epov in this chapter obviously, I felt the need to write it but I don't know if I'll be writing another one any time soon. So how did you feel about it? Let me know and I'll start working on the next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Ugh, I couldn't read some of my reviews even though it said they were there until just yesterday! It was terrible! Any way I'm finally able to read them so yay! Thank you all for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me!**

 **I had wanted to get this posted sooner today but we had a scare today in my little home town, 5 nine year old girls got lost in the forest while on a field trip. Lucky they were all found and okay!**

 ***all mistakes are my own!**

Remember Five

Chapter Five

Bella's POV

"I fucking told you, I didn't want her hurt, how long has the kid been out?" A muffled voice says, I barely hear it.

Darkness swims around me, until flashes of bright greens flash across the darkness.

"Hey, kid." I think something nudged me.

" _Wait kid, let us give you a ride…"_ A different male voice whispers through the darkness, and ear-piercing heartbroken cry fills the air, making me gasp, my eyes fly open and I bolt up-right.

"Jesus-fucking-Christ kid, you scared the hell out of me." Someone says next to me. I look to the sound of the voice and jump again, green, that breath-taking emerald green that almost seems alive, staring right back at me. Eyes I could never forget. I scoot back away from them and hands shoot up, "I'm not going to hurt you…" He says, but it almost sounds as if he let the sentence hang off, like there was more to say… _yet._ That's what should be at the end of the sentence.

"Fuck." The guy says, reaching up to drag his hand through his odd shade of red-copper hair a bit roughly. "Jazz, take care of her, I can't do this right now." He says before turning and walking out of the door, slamming it behind him. Movement lets me know I am not alone in this room and my eyes fly towards it, towards Jasper…

His arms are crossed as he straightens up off the wall to walk towards me, his eyes never leaving me. "You're safe, Isabella." He says to me, taking a seat in a chair beside the bed.

"Where am I?" I ask him, my voice sounding rough.

He picks up a bottle of water and tosses it on the bed, "Does it matter, you're safe." He says.

I glare at him, "Of course it matters, where the hell are we Jasper?" I ask him, shocked that he thinks it doesn't matter.

He sits back a bit and motions for the water bottle. I pick it up and look at it, it looks sealed and the cap makes that cracking sound when it's first opened. I take a big drink and wait for Jasper to say something, anything.

"We're not in Forks anymore, are we?" I ask him, it's just this feeling, I know it.

He shakes his head, "No, we're not." He says. "We're in New York, Isabella."

I can feel my breath catch; my eye brows draw together in confusion, New York, really, all the way across the freaking country? Holy, freak!

"Why, why am I here?" I ask before even thinking about it.

"I think you know why you're here, Isabella." Jasper says, kicking his feet up on the bed.

"I was hit by a car." I blurt out.

Jasper looks confused, "What?" he asks.

I look from his feet on the bed up to his crystal clear blue eyes, "I was hit by a car, I was in the hospital for a while and I don't remember anything." I tell him.

He nods, like what I've just said he's heard about before, "Right, I know… I've seen the footage." He says.

Now this is confusing to me. "Um, I thought they swiped all the footage, the police couldn't find any?"

He nods, "Yeah, but _they_ missed a store. It's how we found you." He says.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"Uh, I don't think I should explain that quite yet, someone else wants to talk to you first." He says.

I bite my bottom lip, "The…the guy that was in here earlier?" I ask him.

He nods, again. "I want to help you remember Isabella." He says, taking his feet off the bed and leaning forward towards me. "We want to help you remember."

Before I can say anything else the door opens up and in walks two more guys, I've seen them both, the first one is the one from Forks, the one I threatened to stab and then he smiled at me, the second one… he almost seems like a dream, I'd seen him when I first woke up not even fifteen minutes ago.

"Isabella, I want you to meet Emmett and Edward Cullen." Jasper says, standing up and motioning to each of the guys as he introduces them. Emmett is a really big guy, all around, he's tall and he's definitely a body builder. Edward is just as tall but he's not as muscular as Emmett, they both can't be that much older than me. They're both extremely intimidating, Edward more so than Emmett, since Emmett wears a smirk on his face, Edward is cold, emotionless.

"We need to talk, Miss Swan." Edward says. I don't feel comfortable looking at him, but I don't know where else to look. Staring at the floor seems like the best bet. "Isabella." He says sternly.

I bite my bottom lip, I'm so freaking nervous right now, I feel like if I don't say the right things that maybe it will end badly for me. "Edward, she doesn't remember." Jasper says.

I look up at Jasper, Emmett, and then Edward, he doesn't look happy. "What do you mean, she doesn't remember?" Edward asks.

"She was hit by a car running from them, man. She got hit hard and suffered a concussion, they weren't even sure she'd wake up. More than likely, it's the concussion and her own form of protection that's not allowing her to remember, even if she wants to." Jasper explains.

"Fuck!" Edward kicks the chair that Jasper was sitting in a moment ago, the force and sound of the chair falling makes me jumpy.

Emmett smacks Edward on the arm, "Not in front of the kid, man. She's freaked out enough as it is."

"She doesn't look like a fucking kid." Edward says, eyeing me, making me squirm. Now it's Jaspers turn to smack his other arm.

"We have to help her remember otherwise we'll never get what we need." Jasper says.

They're talking as if I'm not even in the room yet they're all staring at me. It's quite uncomfortable.

"We also need to keep her safe." Emmett adds.

Edward crosses his arms over his chest, "Which means you're not allowed to leave here."

My jaw drops, "You can't be serious. You're what, kidnapping me?" I ask, shocked.

"She still doesn't look like a kid." Edward mumbles and Jasper and Emmett smacks him both.

"Unfortunately, Isabella, we can't let you leave at all, for your own safety." Jasper says.

I glare at the three men in front of me, "You can't keep me here. People are going to be looking for me." I tell them, duh, I'm the sheriff's daughter. I mean, Forks is a small town but sure that means something right? No way can they just keep me here.

"People are already looking for you but you're still staying here." Edward says, glaring down at me as if daring me to try and leave. "We have round the clock security and the house is fully equipped to keep you occupied while you stay here. If you try to leave Jacob, that's your security guard, will lock you up in the room and not leave your side." He says taking a few steps closer to me. He reaches down towards me and I flinch, he stops, hesitating only to continue to reach out to me. I watch his hand as it comes into contact with the jacket I have on. He runs his fingers over it longingly, soft and gentle as his eyes soften as well. Suddenly he straightens up and walks towards the door, "Em, stay with her, Jazz I need you." He says before disappearing completely.

Jasper gives me an apologetic look and follows after him, Emmett picks up the chair and sits in it, looking way too big for the chair.  
"This should be interesting, huh kid?" he asks.

I shrug, "I guess it could be." I tell him.

"You hungry?" He asks, "We can go down to the kitchen and make some food?"

"Am I allowed out of the room?" I ask him.

He smiles, "Of course, you're just not allowed out of the house. I mean you can go out back buy Jake has to be there with you. It's completely private with a pool and a hot tub, there's a nice grass area and a kitchen out there as well."

"Who lives here?" I ask him.

"I do and Edward and Jasper, we're roommates but Jaspers been staying more at his girl-friends place, Alice. She's our cousin, Edwards my older brother. I wonder how Alice is going to take all of this, I wonder how everyone is going to take this, I think Carlisle told Edward to leave you alone but if we hadn't been there you'd be dead right now." Emmett's rambling and slightly confusing me. "Ops, so you're hungry or?"

I nod, "Yeah, how long have I been out?" I ask him.

"Eh, twenty four hours or so, maybe a little longer." He answers with a shrug as he stands up and offers me a hand to stand too. I shrink away from it.

I might be hungry but I don't know how I should feel about all of this, I'm confused, slightly scared but _safe_? Does that even make sense? They haven't exactly made me feel like I'm in danger and Jasper kept telling me that they're here to keep me safe, he saved me from those men back in Forks. Should I believe them? Not till they actually prove it.

When I don't answer, Emmett drops his hand, "Maybe I should just head down and make you food?" I shrug, "Would you eat if I make you something?" I shrug again. He sighs, "Alright, well we shall see." He says heading for the door. "Stay here." I watch him close the door and then I'm up and off the bed, I rush to the door and listen, it's dead quite out there.

Gently I try the door handle and ever so slowly I open the door. The hall way is dimly lit, I peek out down one side that seems to lead to more rooms, down the other I gasp, not two feet away stands a man I'd never seen, tanned, tribal tattoo arms crossed, looking amused, I jump back into the room and slam the door shut, I hear a chuckle on the other side, "Dick." I mumble.

Looking around the room I notice it's very cozy, warm. The walls are all dark grey and then one wall where the bed sets is a dark plum purple. The bed is queen size at lease and has a matching grey and plum bedspread. The carpets are thick, soft and squishy and the room is huge, there's another door off to the side and I can only guess it would be the bathroom. I open the door and walk into the room, it's about the same size of the bedroom and it's amazing. There's a large walk in shower that is glass in closed with many different shower heads and then there's a giant tub with jets. There's a double sink with a vanity in the middle and then there's two other doors, one I can see leads to a separate toilet and the other is a walk in closet with all the bells and whistles.

I walk back out to the room and over to the window, it's dark outside, it's facing the back yard and I'm on the second story, crap. I open the window and peer out, there's a good three foot of roof where am at and it widens up a little ways away. Making sure no one is around I climb out of the window, security all around the house, what a joke, there's no one out here. I look around, trying to find the best way to get down. I spot vines climbing to the roof top and decide that's the best way down. With a deep breath I crawl backwards till my feet find a steady spot to step on. I look back to the window and I swear I thought I'd seen something but just as quick it was gone, it's just your imagination, chill out and get out of here without killing yourself. Climbing down takes me a lot longer than it should and when I'm three feet from the ground, I decide to just jump. I land, hard, on my ass.

A slight chuckle makes me jump out of my skin. I turn to the shadows that it came from and slowly he appears from the darkness. "Took you long enough." He says.

"Have you been watching me?" I ask, shocked.

He chuckles again, "Jacob called, said you were _climbing_ off the roof and my office happens to be right there." He nods to the windows behind me. "What are you doing Isabella?" He asks.

I look away, I can feel my face flush, my eyes blur, I hate it that my tear-ducts seem to be hardwired to my anger-drive. "I don't want to be here, _Edward_." I say his name like it tastes bad.

"You're safe here." He says, "No one's going to hurt you."

"Doesn't change the fact that I don't want to be here," I tell him, wiping at my face annoyed. "I'm being forced to stay here against my will."

He hasn't moved from the shadows, I can't see his face but I can see the rest of him. "Then change your mind, _want to stay here_ , then you'll have full range of the house and Jacob won't have to baby-sit you." I stand up and dust off my jacket, "You almost tore it." He says, a little angrily.

"What the hell is the deal with this jacket?" I ask.

I hadn't realized that he was a bit more laid back right now, but that's gone the second I ask the question. He tightens up and he frowns, "Get back inside, Isabella." He says.

"No, Edward." I tell him back.

He steps forward, glaring. "You get your ass inside or…"

I cut him off, "Or you'll what?" I ask taking a step back.

"Or I'll make you." He says taking a step forward.

I don't know what comes over me, why I decide to do this, but I turn and start running, Edward chases me. I round the pool when arms wrap around me from behind, I try to pull away only to pull the wrong direction. A scream leaves my lips before I'm swallowed by luke-warm water. The arms around my waist never leave me and are now pulling me to the surface.

Edward pushes me to the wall and helps me up and out of the pool. I collapse on the floor, Edward follows after me. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that? You make shit go the hard way." He says.

I glare over at him, "You don't even know me." I tell him sitting up, I feel like a drowned cat.

Edward stands up faster than I can and then he's pulling me over to him, lifting me up and literally throwing me over his shoulder. "Edward!" I screech. "Put me down!"

"No, I'm taking you back inside, like I said." He says walking effortlessly towards the house.

No matter how much I fight I can't get up right. "I'll walk!" I scream at him.

"You should have listened the first time I told you; instead you try and run; now we're doing this my way." He says.

"Of course, it's always going to be your way." I tell him, trying to grip on to his back as he starts up the stairs, this is terrifying, I feel like I'm going to fall. My nails have dug into his back and he groans.

"Get the door Jake." Edward says, I hear shuffling and then we're back in the room I started in. He tosses me on the bed, dripping wet, my nails drag over him. He hisses, "Watch it, princess, I might like it rough." He says, making me blush, he turns and leaves through the door just as quickly as he'd shown up downstairs. I sit up better and find I'm not alone.

"You're Jake?" I ask him.

He nods, "And you're not allowed to be left alone now." He says, leaning against my open door frame. Just then Emmett comes back inside, "Hey, I hope you like… what the hell have I miss, why are you all wet?"

I don't get a chance to answer, Jake does. "She tried escaping." He says.

"Awe, you don't like me?" he asks, pouting.

I roll my eyes, "I don't know you, Emmett." I tell him.

Before anything else is said, Edward walks back into the room still soaking wet, Emmett's eyebrows shoot up but he doesn't say anything.

"Here." Edward tosses me a shirt. "It will have to do until Alice comes over tomorrow."

"Does she know yet?" Emmett asks.

Edward shakes his head, "No, but I've told her to bring clothes, she's unsure why but she's listening."

I pick up the shirt, it's dark blue and button down, this is what I'm supposed to wear? He leaves the room again and I'm alone with Emmett and Jacob. "Can I at least get changed, maybe shower?" I ask him.

He looks at Emmett who shrugs. "If I get the slightest feeling that you're trying to leave again, I'm breaking down the door weather you're trying to escape or not." Jacob says. I nod and pick the shirt up.

"What about your food?" Emmett asks, holding out the plate.

"Can I take it with me?" I ask him.

"Sure." He says, handing it over. "Everything you need should be in there."

I close the door and lock it behind me. Well crap, what am I going to do now?

 **AN; How would you act in this situation? I'd like to think that how I'm writing this is how I'd act but honestly I'd probably just cry lol leave me with a review, I'll start writing the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN; All mistakes are my own, and hello to all new readers! I hope you enjoy this next chapter...**

* * *

Remember 6

Chapter 6

"What happened to my clothes?" I ask Jacob who's been sitting in a chair across the room from me the entire night. It surprises me that I was able to sleep with someone else in the room that is a stranger. I no for a fact that Jacob fell asleep for a little while, I heard him snoring but I was so tired I just put a pillow over my head. I've never slept so good.

"Edward took them to get cleaned, someone will bring them soon. He's not to happy about that jacket thing." Jacob says scrubbing down his face roughly.

"What is with him and that damn cardigan?" I mumble, the way he touched it last night you'd think it was valuable.

Jacobs eyebrows draw together but before he says anything the door opens and in steps a tiny woman with dark eyes that find mine the second she opened the door. She is wearing a long dark coat and six inch killer heels and she's still short.

"Black, Edward says you better remember what he told you, if it's her life it's your life and you." She says to me, "These are for you." She dumps bags and bags of clothes on the bed.

"Um, thank you?" I tell her.

She waves her hand, "I may have done the shopping but Edward paid for it all, thank him." She says. "I'm Alice."

"Isabella." I tell her, so confused over this conversation, like this is all no big deal.

"Well, I'm sure I'll see a lot more of you but now I have to go before I'm late, if anything doesn't fit I'll take it back and if there's anything else you need write it down and I'll do my best." She says, "See you later, Jake, don't fuck up." She points at him and he nods. "Bye."

"See you, shorty." Jake calls to her.

"What is this?" I ask Jacob.

He shrugs, "If you're staying here you'll need clothes, Edward sent his cousin for you."

I peek in the bag and nearly throw it away from me, Ralph Lauren, oh hell no. I know that shits expensive.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asks, concerned. He stands up and looks through the bag before emptying it out on the bed. I close my eyes, no freaking way.

"It's to much, expensive." I tell him.

He laughs, "It's just clothes Isabella. Relax, here, I'll take price tags off if it'll make you feel better."

Seven jeans, ten skirts, five dresses, twelve shirts, three bikinis, ten sets of fancy underwear sets, I rarely have matching underwear sets on. A make up set, toiletries, shoes, all kinds from Nike's to super high heels and flats. I don't even want to know if they're other name brand clothes in the pile.

I pick out the plainest looking pair of jeans and a black shirt that is styled to look a little longer on you and grab a pair socks and Nike's. Everything's the prefect size and so freaking comfortable I even let out a little moan, these jeans, damn.

When I come back out to the room Jake is gone. Slowly I walk to the opened door, there's no one, it's quite. I hesitantly walk down the hall to the stair case there's someone vacuuming somewhere down there. Once down the stairs I spot a little lady vacuuming, the second she sees me she turns it off.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Black is in the kitchen, he asked for you to meet him there." She's smiles sweetly at me.

"Um." Is my clever response.

"Come, I show you." She says. "Mr. Edward has also asked me to remind you the security alarm is set and not to set it off." She leads the way into a very cozy formal living room. Once in the kitchen my jaw drops, it's a chefs wet dream, it's amazing. Jacob is sitting at a breakfast bar eating a sandwich.

"Thank you, Mrs. Goff." Jacob tells her and she leaves with a head nod.

"I could have tried escaping, then what?" I ask him as I trail my fingers over the marble counter tops.

He shakes his head, "You could have tried but you would not succeed, this place is being watched by Edwards top people, Isabella. You'd be spotted the second you exit the house, the next second after you'd be caught and brought back in." He takes another bite.

"You can find yourself something to eat or Mrs. Goff can come make you something." He adds after a moment of silence.

I open the fridge and find what I assume to be left over spaghetti. "Where is everyone?" I ask looking over to Jacob as I heat it up.

He only shrugs but his eyes look troubled, like he knows but doesn't want to say.

"Let me show around the house?" He says changing the subject.

This place is insane, there's a gym and home theater in the fully furnished basement along with a music room, there's a more comfortable living room, less formal. The formal dining room, two home offices, one I was allowed in the other, I wasn't, along with three bedrooms I wasn't allowed in either. There's one more bedroom other than those and I guess mine. There's another small room at the end of the hall with another TV and according to Jake that's where the guys normally watch TV if they get a chance.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper don't show up at all through the entire day and for some reason it bugs me, badly.

"What do you normally do, Jacob?" I ask him, we're sitting in that smaller room in the back watching some TV show that I have no interest in.

He looks over at me and smiles, "What, you don't think this is my job?"

"Babysitting?" I ask with a laugh, "No."

"You don't look like a baby." Jake says still smiling.

I shrug, "It's what Edward called it, so?"

"I'm part of the security team and I'm a bouncer at Eclipse." He says looking back at the TV.

"What's _Eclipse_?" I ask.

He smiles again but only watches the TV. "Edward and Em's bar, very popular joint." He says. "Maybe I can take you sometime."

I curl up a little more, "I'm only seventeen." I tell him.

He shrugs, "I'll get you a fake ID, though I'm sure Edward has already arranged all of that."

"How old are you?" I ask almost sounding rude.

He turns to look at me amused, "Same age as Edward." Like I knew how old he was. Then he says, "Twenty-three. Emmett just turned twenty-two. A lot of people are always shocked when they learn that about Edward and Emmett, they're young with a successful business but people don't realize, if you have money anything is possible."

"Jacob, who is this?" We hear behind us.

We turn to find a tall man with long gold hair tied at the back of his neck. "James." Jacob says and stands up to do that weird man hand shake. He never looks away from me and this strange feeling rushes over me, I don't feel safe anymore. "This is Isabella, remember?"

"Ah, the famous Isabella, I guess I should have known." He says offering me his hand. "I'm James."

I don't put my hand in his, I shrink back from it and he laughs sending chills down to my bones. "Shy little thing, ain't she." He comments.

Jake shrugs, "She's not bad company."

"Mm, I'm sure she's not." James says never looking away from me.

"Why are you hear man? I thought you'd be with everyone else?" Jake asks him.

He shakes his head, "No, Isabella is much more interesting, don't you think?"

"I think I told you not to just show up here." We all turn to find Edward leaning against the wall, he's wearing a suit but the jacket is rumpled, the shirt untucked, the tie pulled loose, his hair is a mess and he looks exhausted, maybe not only physically but mentally.

"Edward, I didn't know you'd be back already." Jacob says looking almost nervous.

"Neither did James here, what do you want?" He asks him.

He holds his hands up, "I just wanted to meet the girl."

"How did you hear about her?" Edward asks raising an eyebrow.

He shrugs and smiles down at me, "People talk Edward, someone around here needs to keep their mouths shut, you don't want the wrong person finding out you have her." James says before walking past Edward.

Edward looks furious, his beautiful green eyes are dark, "Excuse me." He says to me before turning on his heel and following after James.

"What the hell was that?" I ask Jacob.

He's staring in the same direction, "I have no fucking clue." He says.

When Edward comes back Emmett is with him, he looks a lot like how Edward looks. "I don't want him here when I'm not here and I defiantly don't want him around her." Edward says looking at me.

"I won't argue with that." I mumble to myself but of course I'm heard.

"Did he touch you? I'll break his hand." Emmett says.

"No, he offered her his hand, she wouldn't take it." Jacob says.

"Good." Edward says turning and walking out of the room. "Jake." He calls out, he follows. "Emmett."

"I know." Emmett says and plops down next to me, where I just sat down.

He looks over at me and gives me a small dimpled smile. "Where have you been?" I ask, not really sure I have the right to know.

"Jake didn't tell you?" He asks, I shake my head no. "We laid our parents to rest today."

I feel my heart tighten. "Your parents."

He nods, "Edward Senior and Elizabeth Cullen, you witnessed their deaths but I guess you don't really remember, huh?"

I close my eyes, I feel sick...

 _...A kind smile, she tugs on the man's arm. "Edward, look. There's a girl." The woman says._

 _The man looks over at me, his hair a bit of a mess. "Are you alright dear?" The woman asks. I step out from around the building, her eyes, a brilliant green, like a glass bottle, like..._

" ...Edward." I mummer.

"I'm right here." I feel someone squeeze my hand and I open my eyes to find Edward right in front of me. "Are you okay?" He asks me.

I see Emmett and Jacob standing behind him. "What's going on?" I ask.

"You zoned out." Emmett says, "Scared the shit out of me."

I look between the brothers and I really don't know what comes over me but with my free hand I reach up and touch Edward cheek, near his eye, he tenses a little but doesn't push me away.

"You have your mother's eyes and your father's hair." I tell him, "and you have your father's eyes your mother's hair color." I tell Emmett and look back to Edward. His Adam apple bobs harshly up and down and then his eyes droop till they close. He leans into my hand a bit more and exhales.

"You remember them?" Emmett asks but I can't look away from Edward, he looks...vulnerable.

"I just get glimpses of what I assume are the lost memoires. Small things can trigger them, I was able to see the similarities when you told me they're your parents, I saw them, I remember seeing them." I tell Emmett without looking at him.

Edward sighs and then slowly opens his eyes and then stands up. "It's late Isabella, we should all get some sleep, Jake go crash in the other guess room."

"What about her?" Jacob asks.

Edward looks down at me, "She won't leave, will you Isabella?" He asks me.

No was at my lips though it shocks me but I do want to help, I want to remember and _I'm safe here_. I shake my head no, I won't leave.

"See, go get some sleep." He tells Jake again.

"Goodnight Isabella." Jacob tells me.

"Night." I tell him.

Emmett follows after and it's just Edward and I now. He offers me a hand up from the couch and I take it, letting him pull me up, I immediately let go though. I walk down the hall, pass the other hall and rooms to what I know as my room now.

I turn around when I enter the room and Edward leans against the door frame, looking at the floor he says. "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask.

He looks up at me, "For trying, for staying." He says, his eyes look so troubled.

I nod, "I'll try Edward, I promise."

He straightens up and with a sigh he says, "Thank you, goodnight Isabella." He turns to leave and I call out to him.

"Edward?" He looks back at me, concerned. "Bella, I prefer Bella." I tell him.

He gives a slight crooked smile, relaxing a bit. "Bella." He says before closing the door and leaving me by myself, with my own thoughts.

I never thought I would feel sorry for someone who is a kidnapper, much less someone who has taken me against my will but I do, I feel bad for Edward and Emmett. I want to help them.

* * *

 **Authors Note; It bugs me a little that this isn't as long as I wanted but it works. I would have posted sooner but my stupid computer is acting up and won't let me view any files, hopefully I get that fixed soon because I hate losing my work, it's so depressing! I had to re-write this on my phone, not easy!**

 **Any who, I am so flipping excited with how much this story grew with follows and favorites, its so awesome thank you all so much! I admit, I was nervous about posting it on fb but I'm so pleased that I did! Okay, I'll get to work on the next chapter and don't forget, tell me what you think about this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note; A huge thank you to Sunflower Fran who showed me I make a lot of mistakes lol thank you so much for going through and fixing them, this is my first Beta'd chapter!**

 **And another big thanks to gabby1017 for talking me into Sunflower Fran and for recommending me on her own story Rescue Ink!**

 **RxR FxF I love hearing from all of you, thanks for reading!**

 **P.s All mistakes are my own!**

* * *

Remember 7

Chapter 7

Bella's POV.

I can't sleep.

There are so many thoughts rushing through my mind, it's almost dizzying. I want to remember everything, but what happens if I do? What will the brothers do to the people responsible for the deaths of their parents? Do I really want to know? I think I might already have an idea of what will go down. Should I care or should I give them all the help they might need? Could I live with myself after all of it? Yes, I think I could. It's not as if they're good people. Are the Cullen's good people, I don't know, but they haven't mistreated me so far. Ugh.

I try to busy myself as I hang up all the clothes Alice brought over. That quickly goes by so I fix the bed and straighten the already straight towels in the bathroom.

I brush my teeth and wash my face before I finally decided to go watch some TV. I wonder if I'll get in trouble for this? I don't have to wonder long. Edward is sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the TV.

I come to stand beside him, but he doesn t seem to notice me.

"Are you all right?" I ask, startling him a bit.

His hand runs from just above his eyes through his hair, "Yeah, I just was wondering what the hell I'm doing here." He says.

I take a seat at the other end of the couch. "What do you mean?" Because really, that could mean so much.

He shakes his head and laughs, "It's nothing, don't worry about it." He says with a sigh.

"I'll help you any way I can, as soon as I remember," I tell him. "With anything."

He throws me this crooked smile that I wasn't ready for. "You know, you're cute. Thanks, kid."

I feel my face flush, there's that word again _, kid_.

"I thought I didn't look like a kid?" I ask before I can even think about what I'm saying.

He's watching me with tired eyes, but that crooked smile is still in place. "You don't look like a kid. I guess I'm just trying to remind myself that you are, kind of."

"I turn eighteen in a few months," I say, almost defensively.

"I know." He tells me.

I don't know what to say to that, but I guess I don't have to say anything, "What are you doing up, Bella?" He asks.

"I can't sleep. My mind won't shut down." I tell him. Then I decide to add, "I'm sorry, about your parents."

He nods and looks down to the floor. "I bet yours are extremely worried. Maybe I'll get a burn phone and let you call one of them, let them know you're safe."

I can only imagine that they'd be freaking out. I know I would if my kid went missing. It would probably be a hundred times worse knowing that my kid just witnessed a horrible crime and is now just gone.

"That would be nice," I tell him.

He sighs, "All right, Bella, I think I'm going to bed. You're welcome to stay out here or join me."

Did he really just say that? I give him a funny look, and it dawns on him what he just said, "Shit, I mean, you could go to bed. Your own bed or well, the guest room bed. Shit, I'll just stop now."

Now I can't help the smile I have on my face. "I get it, Edward."

It s good to see that he isn't all that perfect. He can trip over words as well.

He nods, "Alright. Okay, um, good night." He says standing.

"Goodnight, Edward," I tell him.

~oOo~

I groan. Did something just poke my side? Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away. Nope, something definitely poked my side. I peek out from under the pillows to find two people beside me, one looks concerned and the other, Alice, looks amused. Holy shit, I sit up quickly, wiping the drool from the corner of my mouth. Aw, it's already getting dry.

"Isabella?" The woman asks. She's so beautiful, elegant and... almost familiar?

"Yeah?" I say pushing the loose strands of hair back away from my face.

"Are you all right dear? They haven't been drugging you, have they?" She asks.

My eyebrows draw together, and my hand flies towards my mouth, "Oh God, I hope not. Do they do that kind of thing?" I ask a bit nervously, watching Alice getting a kick out of this line of conversation.

The woman shakes her head no, "I'm not sure what they do anymore." She says sounding confused. "You're a heavy sleeper then?" She asks.

Alice laughs, "We've been trying to wake you for a good minute." She explains and I shrug.

"Does Carlisle know about this?" The lady turns to Alice.

"I didn't think to say anything yesterday, you know, with lying to rest Uncle Ed and Elizabeth, I figured more stress wouldn't be very good. But I guess he could know." Alice says.

The woman wrinkles her nose at Alice. "You're all in trouble. Isabella dear, if it's not too much to ask, could we maybe have lunch? I'll make something?"

Alice is muttering about being innocent, but I just stare at this woman. Who the hell is she? "Uh, I guess I can do that," I tell her.

"Good, I'll see you in a few, downstairs." She turns heading for the door. "Alice, come on."

Alice stays, though, "Did you like the clothes?" She asks me when the woman is out of sight.

"They're nice, but you or Edward shouldn't have, they're way too much. When this is all over, and I leave, take them back, sell them or something." I tell her honestly.

She shakes her head, her spiky hair staying perfect, "Do you like them?" She asks again with a little pout.

I raise an eyebrow, "Yes, Alice, but that's not..."

"Good," she cuts me off. "You're keeping them, even after you leave here..." She turns around and starts to go. With a mumble under her breath, I swear I hear her say, "... If you want to after this." What does that mean? Did I really just hear her say that?

~oOo~

Toasted chicken club sandwiches, that is what the strange lady made, and they're to die for; they're melt –in- your- mouth- good.

"You must think I'm so rude, I barge right into that room and bug you without introducing myself. I'm Esme Cullen, Alice's mother. Edward and Emmett's aunt." She says holding out her hand.

I take her soft hand in mine, and she surprises me with a good firm handshake. "Isabella Swan," I tell her.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but are you here of your own free will or did someone force you here?" She asks.

"Emmett and Jasper picked me up in Washington, saved me from...whoever they were. I passed out and woke up here." I tell her looking back and forth at the two women across from me.

"Jasper? They said Jake went, not Jasper!" Alice freaks.

I shrink away, "Jasper was the first one I met at the airport."

"And the first time we met, I was held at knife point. The airport sounds so much better." A big booming voice says. It could only belong to one person, Emmett. "Hello Aunt Esme, Alice." He kisses their cheeks.

"Don't you kiss my cheek, where's Jasper?" Alice pushes him away.

He holds his hands up in surrender and then points with a finger towards the door. We all turn to look and sure enough, there's Jasper.

He freezes, "What did I do?" He asks, pausing.

"Ah, take it outside, I'd like to talk with Isabella, please," Esme says. Alice rushes to Jasper, nearly pulling him out of the room, as Emmett hesitates. "You too, go on." She waves him away. With his head down, he leaves.

"I'm sorry about all of this, as you can tell our family is...odd." She says with a kind smile. "My husband will want to talk with you; I'm sure Edward will also."

"Edward already knows," I tell her.

"What does Edward know?" She asks.

I look down to my fingers as I twist them around nervously. "I don't remember what happened to Edward and Elizabeth. I don't know if it was the accident or just my mind trying to protect itself." I tell her, "Bits and pieces have come back but randomly but nothing of importance."

We hear a throat clearing and Alice walks in with a bag, "This was just dropped off for you." Alice says, handing me the bag. I open it up and smile. The cardigan, it's okay. I ignore my clothes and lift the jacket from the bag and pull it on.

I can feel the tears spring to my eyes as I wrap my arms around myself.

"What's wrong, dear?" Esme asks me.

I shake my head, "It's silly." I tell her, but she waits patiently. "It doesn't smell like her anymore."

"Her?" Esme asks confused, she doesn't recognize it. I did last night through the memory, it's hers, and that's why Edward reacts to it so strongly.

"Let me see it." A demanding voice says behind me, making me jump a little.

I take it off and hand it over to Edward. Of course, he'd want it back. It's not mine, it belonged to his mother. Edward leaves the room just as silently as he'd entered.

I drop my head onto my arms that rest on the table. Esme stays silent. She's probably confused.

I feel something touch my shoulders and then my hair gets moved as a wonderful smell envelopes me, calming and relaxing me.

~oOo~

Edwards POV

I brush her hair back over her shoulders; she looks up at me from under thick, wet, lashes. Shit, did I make her cry?

"Don't cry." I wipe my thumb under her eye, her bottom lip quivers. "You re welcome to keep the cardigan; I know it means something to you." I smooth my hands down her shoulders.

She nods her head, "T-thank you, it makes me feel...safe." She tells me.

"Do you mind excusing us; I'd like to talk with Esme for a minute?" I ask her.

"Of course." She says eyes downcast towards the floor.

My hand slides down her arm, across her hand as she steps away. Esme sighs getting my attention.

"What's going on here, Edward? What are you doing?" She asks.

"She's the key, Esme." I tell her.

She shakes her head, "You know Carlisle is working on this, he won't quit till he finds who killed your parents. When we talked, and I told you he needed to know what the girl knows, I never thought you'd go and find her."

"Jasper and Emmett were already there that day we spoke." I tell her. "We have to help her Esme. They nearly got her in Forks. She's scared, but she's willing to help me. We just have to help her remember first."

Esme opens her mouth to speak, but closes it. Her eyes fly over me to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Edward!" Emmett comes rushing in the room, "Uncle C is talking with Isabella, and she's outside crying."

"What the hell?" I stand quickly, Esme following.

"He called Alice, and she told him she was here with Isabella, two seconds later he showed up." Emmett explains as he leads the way.

"It's a simple fucking question, Jasper. I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm not walking on eggshells because she witnessed something tragic. She is the only thing keeping us from killing those fuckers tomorrow." Carlisle is snapping at Jasper, who, surprisingly, is standing in front of Isabella, protectively.

Before anyone can say anything else, Bella shocks us all. She grabs onto Jasper by his arm before she starts, "I don't remember! Okay, whoever the hell you are! You want to know what I remember? I was lost, I remember a kind woman, so beautiful, who was concerned for me! The man, he was kind enough too. He even offered me a ride. But then it gets black, and there are pieces missing. I... I remember the sound." She closes her eyes and gasps for breath. I'm ready to break this up until she goes on. "The sound of pressure, air, and the loud thump of a body hitting the ground. The woman with the green eyes, she screamed so loud...the most heartbreaking sound I've ever heard. And then I heard the sound again, and her cries stopped..."

This terrible pain rips through my chest and for the first time, in a long time, something wet touches my cheek. I teared up when Alice told us about the deaths of our parents, but tears never fell. Right now is a different story.

Why is it different now? Maybe because I didn't have all the details? That my mother was the last to be alive and had to watch her husband, her best friend, die, knowing she was next. Maybe it's also because someone so sweet and so young was scarred for life. Tragedy struck during a moment of kindness, even from my father. That was the last act from my parents. Kindness.

Emmett walks over and wraps Bella up in an embrace. Surprisingly, she snuggles into him, hiding her face in his chest.

"I remember the car lights before everything is black again." Bella mumbles through sobs.

Emmett whispers something to her, and she nods her head. Everyone is so quiet, not even a rustle from a leaf could be heard. Emmett walks with Bella back into the house, and my chest hurts so badly. I've never experienced this kind of pain. Esme is in tears as is Alice, who is now being held by Jasper. Carlisle looks shocked, pained, it's quite a few minutes before he turns around, jumps into his BMW and peels off without a word.

"Come on kids, let's head back inside. I'll make dinner soon." Esme says, trying to pull herself together. I think it's a coping mechanism for her, cooking; it keeps her busy. I let my aunt's small frame melt into my side, and I let her pull me back into the house.

Poor Bella.

Fuck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note; Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while but I'm back!**

 **Here's the next chapter and a big thank you to Sunflower Fran, I've been extremely distracted lately, for anyone who follows me on FB you know why, and I made a lot of mistakes that she corrected. Hopefully I do better on the next chapter!**

 **RxR FxF! All mistakes are still my own!**

 **SM is still the rightful owner of all twilight characters!**

* * *

I've seen pictures of everyone, and I've been told stories to try and trigger a memory, but nothing has worked. Since my breakdown, my mind has gone into protection mode, and that is not good. I've officially been here for two and a half weeks, and I'm dying of boredom.

Last week I talked to my dad.

" _Are you sure?" I ask Edward as he holds out a small black phone to me._

 _He nods, "He should know you're okay."_

 _I take the phone from Edward and before I can start punching in the numbers he grabs the hand that has the phone. "Remember, not a word about where you are, who you're with or any kind of clue of , understand?" he asks me._

 _I nod, "Edward, I said I'd stay, I meant it." I tell him._

 _He takes a deep breath and lets go of my hand. "Okay, I'm going to trust_ _you on this."_

 _I want him to trust_ _me, maybe And I want him to, isn't that crazy?_

 _I put the phone to my ear and wait four rings before he finally picks up. "Swan residence." He answers just like always, only this time he sounds exhausted._

 _I open my mouth to talk, and nothing comes out, "Hello?" he says._

 _Say something, anything! "Dad, it's me."_

 _He's quiet for all but two seconds, "Bella, baby?" he asks, "Oh my god, how are you, where are you, are you hurt?"_

" _I can't tell you where I am but I'm okay, I'm not hurt or anything."_

" _What happened? A witness said they saw someone try to kidnap you, are you being held against your will?" Dad asks._

 _I look to Edward, who is writing something down, when he holds up the paper he whispers to me, "Read it to him."_

" _Um, I was almost kidnaped, but I got away, and I'm safe now." I read out loud, telling my dad._

" _Okay then, where are you?" he asks, "I'll come and get you."_

" _You can't Dad, I'm safe here, and I'll come home as soon as this is all over," I tell him._

" _Till what's over, Bella; baby, I'll keep you safe." He tells me._

 _I believe he would try his hardest to do so, but I know that if I stay here, Edward will keep me safe and in doing so, Charlie will also be out of harm's way._

" _I know you'd try Dad, but staying here will keep you safe as well. I promise I'll come home." This pains me more than I thought it would, it's not like I'm saying goodbye forever, just_ for now _. "I love you, Dad."_

" _I love you too, Bells. Please, talk to me."_

" _Be careful, don't look for me. Goodbye Dad." I tell him as the tears well up; ugh, I'm so sick of crying._

" _Bella, don't go! Don't hang up, wait!" Charlie is frantic, and I actually don't have the heart to hang up on him so I pass the phone over to Edward, and he presses the end button._

 _He brushes my hair back, a tender gesture that I wasn't at all ready for, I sigh. "You did the right thing." He tells me softly._

 _I shrug, "I hope so."_

I shake my head to clear the memory. Edward hasn't been around all that much lately; he seems really busy. Jasper, Alice and Emmett have been around, they keep me company as well as Jake every now and then. Otherwise, it's just Mrs. Goff and I. Right now, Mrs. Goff is busy, so I'm sitting here in my room, wondering what in the world I could do to keep entertained. I wonder if I sent Alice with a list of books, she'd get them for me.

Alice isn't a bad person, she's actually someone I can see being friends with, Emmett and maybe even Jasper too. Being in this house twenty-four-seven you can learn things, for example, I've learned that if you're quiet enough, you can eavesdrop on anyone, even Edward, and so far what I've come up with is that they are … _criminals._ I think that's what they are. They deal in illegal business. Being the daughter of the chief of police, I'm not too sure how I feel about that, but it interests me, which is a little frightening.

I walk over to my window and look outside. It's a warm day, and that pool is glittering and glistening, it's practically calling to me. I dig out one of the bikinis Alice had brought over for me and slip it on. It still surprises me how everything she bought fits exactly right. I grab a towel from the bathroom and head out of the room. On my way down I run into Emmett.

I hate that I realize his eyes roam over my body but I just brush it off; guys will be guys. "Hey, going swimming?" he asks me.

I smirk, "Nope, just thought I'd parade around in this all day." I tell him.

He smiles, "I don't have any objections to that." He says and I smack his arm playfully. "Mind if I join you?" he asks.

I shrug, "It's your house Emmett. You can do whatever you want." I tell him.

"I know, but I thought it would be nice to ask instead of intruding." He says turning back around to head to his room, "I'll meet you out there."

The second I reach the main floor the front door opens. I never heard anyone knock, and my heart kicks into high gear, and I freeze in place. I see a blonde haired girl pop her head into the house looking around; she goes a bit rigid when she sees me.

She steps fully inside; she's tall and wearing killer heels. "Who the hell are you?" she asks looking me up and down.

Maybe it's not my place, but I've never seen this girl before, "Shouldn't I be asking that question since you just came into the house without knocking?" I ask her and why isn't the alarm going off? I bet Emmett forgot to set the thing again; he has a bad habit of not doing so.

She glares at me, "Where's Emmett?" she asks.

"Upstairs, he's getting changed," I tell her just as Emmett comes down in nothing but swim trunks. I knew he had muscles, but I've never seen him shirtless, damn he's actually kind of hot.

I don't think he's seen this chick yet, "Hey kid, ready to get wet?" he asks making it sound all the worse.

"Wet, really Emmett," The blonde screams, "This is what I've been getting blown off for!"

His eyes widen, and he steps closer to me, "Rosalie?" he asks.

"I can't believe Edward is fucking right!" she yells turning almost red. "You get what you want from me, and then you leave to be with her. I thought brunettes weren't even your type!"

"Rose, wait a second," Emmett says, pulling me by my waist to put himself in front of me.

"No!" She screams, "Are you two fucking?" I think that one stuns both of us since neither of us answers; I know my jaw has dropped. "You're having sex with her." This time, it wasn't a question.

I shake my head, "Wait a second, no." I tell her stepping from behind Emmett. Turns out, I made a mistake; Emmett really was protecting me from this crazy chick. Rosalie lunges forward for me and grabs me by the hair, dragging me away from Emmett, before slapping me across the face. I scream from the pain.

I see red, it tints everything and before I know exactly what I'm doing, my left hand ends up in her hair, pulling her down to my level as my right hand closes and my fist goes flying to her face, cracking her square in the nose. She screams but she doesn't let go.

Emmett is yelling at us to stop; he's trying to pull us apart, but we're not letting go of each other. Then I feel a large pair of hands wrap around my waist before I'm being yanked away.

I don't know who has me until he speaks, "Get her in a fucking room, don't let her leave, don't say a word until I get there." Edward says as he walks me into the kitchen. I watch as Emmett pulls Rosalie up the stairs, she fights him the entire way. Her nose is leaking blood, but I don't know what else might be wrong with her, except for the nasty tangle on the top of her hair.

"Let me go, Edward," I tell him, but his grip on me is tight, though he's not hurting me.

He doesn't say anything. He leads us over towards the fridge and suddenly I'm being turned around to face him, and he's lifting me by my waist, setting me down on the countera with ease. I watch as he grabs two clean cloths, one he puts a couple of ice cubes in and the other he runs under warm water. He lifts the wet cloth to my mouth; with all the adrenaline rushing through me, I hadn't realized that I could taste the blood.

"Hold still," Edward demands as he brings up his other hand to hold my chin in place as he dabs at my lower lip. I wince, that hurts, but I don't think it's too bad. "What the hell was that, Isabella?" he asks.

My stomach tightens; he hasn't called me that since I asked him to call me Bella, meaning I'm in trouble.

"She came in here and attacked me," I tell him.

His brows draw together, "Did Emmett let her in?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No, she walked right through the damn door. I think maybe Emmett forgot to reset the alarm." I didn't want to get him into trouble, but I couldn't lie to him.

Edward's fist comes slamming down on the counter beside me, making me flinch. "What the hell is a security system good for if that dumb ass never sets it!" he shouts.

My hand flies to his shoulder, and I run my thumb across his neck, "Calm down, just talk with him, I'm sure it was an honest mistake."

"An honest mistake can get you killed." He says looking down at me. He seems to have calmed down. "Why did she attack you?" Edward asks, going back to lightly dabbing at my lip.

"She thinks Emmett and I are sleeping together," I tell him. "Something about him getting what he wants from her and that she thought brunettes weren't even his type."

Edward sighs; he sets the wet cloth down and then presses the ice to my lip. "That might be my fault. I told Rosalie that's what Emmett does. He chases a girl around for a bit, gets into her panties and then leaves for the next chase; he's never had a real relationship before." He sets the ice down, "Your lip might get a little swollen, but it's not too bad. I think you might have done more damage to her than she did to you. I didn't know you could throw down."

I shrug, "I didn't know I could either."

He laughs, nothing loud but a simple chuckle, really, "Let's not make a habit of it, okay?" He asks.

"I'm sorry, it's disrespectful to do that in someone else's home..." He cuts me off before I can say anything else.

"No, Bella, always defend yourself; that's what you were doing, and I not only understand but respect that." His warm hand rests high on my bare thigh, sending goosebumps everywhere. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

I nod, my eyes stay locked on his hand that touches me. I don't even know what to say to that.

"Go swimming, Emmett will be there in a bit." He says, "I'll take care of Rosalie."

"You won't hurt her?" I ask before I can think about it.

He smirks, "No, I believe you've hurt her enough for today, but ... I'll probably scare her. Make her keep her mouth shut about you."

His hands have a mind of their own it seems. They trace up my legs, over the strings of my bikini bottoms, to rest low on my waist. "I am sorry about the fight," I tell him.

"No apologies, Bella. I am sorry, though, Emmett should be smarter. Rosalie had no right to come here and the way I talked to you earlier, I should have waited for an explanation." He says, "Just like I said, I don't want to see you getting hurt."

I look down at his chest, his green eyes are too much. It really feels as if he cares but he couldn't, shouldn't. I feel him lean in and then the softest touch makes contact with my forehead. He presses his lips there for what seems like forever and then he's turning away from me, swiftly walking away and out of the kitchen.

I hop down and head for the back door. Once I get outside, I head straight for the pool. Sitting down I put my feet in the water to wait. I don't have to wait long until the back door is opening and Alice and Jasper appear. Alice rushes over to me, "Edward called, he told us what happened, are you okay?" Everything rushes out.

I nod, "I'm fine Alice." I tell her.

Jasper laughs, "Edward said you knocked the shit out of Rosalie. She needed a good ass kicking."

"Rosalie is Jasper's sister, well I guess half sister. They don't share the same mother, but their dad is the same." Alice says with a smirk.

"Oh." I look up at Jasper, who is now with a full-on grin. "I'm sorry; I didn't know she was your sister."

He shakes his head, "It's okay, I don't always like her, and hopefully, this will make her realize she can't bully everyone and get away with it. Our dad kind of spoiled her a lot."

"You don't look to badly hurt," Alice says, her eyes scanning over my face.

"I'm fine," I tell her.

The back door opens again, and Emmett comes out. "I'm so fucking sorry, kid." He says, sitting on my other side. "I didn't know she'd follow me home or attack you."

"If I get told _sorry_ one more time I just might go crazy. I'm fine, okay?" I bump Emmett's shoulder.

He nods, "Okay. So you're still up for swimming?" He asks.

"Oh, Jasper has my extra clothes in his room, I have a bikini here!" Alice says jumping up.

I smile, "Sure, I'm up for it still."

"Good," Emmett says before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me into the pool. I barely had enough time to hold my breath before going under.

~oOo~

It's almost sundown. Alice and Jasper went up to his room already, and Emmett just left. I'm already dry since Alice and I decided to sunbath for a while. I grab my towel and walk over to the grassy area, set out my towel and lay back. I watch the colors in the sky change before getting darker. You can spot a few stars, but it's nothing like Forks where the night sky can come to life if the clouds allow it.

"You okay, Bella?" Edward asks from the darkness.

I look to where his voice came from, but I can't see him until he moves.

"I'm good," I tell him lying back again.

He walks over to join me and surprises me by laying down too. "I'm glad you're getting along with everyone, you're more comfortable now."

"I've been here almost three weeks with nothing to do but make friends," I tell him.

"Alice asked if she could take you shopping. I don't know how comfortable I am with letting you out of the house." He says looking at me instead of the sky.

That sounds so good, getting out of the house for a while. "I wouldn't run, Edward. I said I'd stay and help you. I meant it."

"I'm not afraid of you leaving. I'm afraid you'd be caught, followed and killed like my parents." His voice tightens at the word parents.

I reach over and grab his hand, he's stiff at first before relaxing and locking our fingers together. "You could come with us," I tell him. I knew Alice would ask, she said she would earlier today.

He smirks, "I don't know about that, Alice can really shop."

"I think it would make you feel better, and I think it would make me feel better if you were there," I tell him as I rub my thumb along his. "Please, Edward? I need to get out of this house for a while."

He sighs. "I can't stand going on shopping trips with Alice... But okay, we'll go." He says.

I smile up at the stars, and I lean my head against his shoulder. "Thank you."

"But I think I want you to go strapped." He says and I freeze.

"I don't know how to shoot a gun," I tell him.

Now it's his thumb rubbing soothing circles into my hand. "I'll teach you, and I'll have your back. Tomorrow we will start practicing, and depending on how well you do then the next day we'll go shopping."

"You really think I could learn in a day?" I ask relaxing a bit more.

"No, but it's a start, and it'll make me feel better." He says, his grip tightening a little.

"Okay, for you then," I tell him, and we continue to stare up at the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Remember 9

Chapter 9

Bella s POV

I bolt upright in bed, the sheets a tangled mess.

The dream, it felt so real.

 _It_ _was real_.

I hate it! I hate seeing them killed over and over again and still I never see the killers.

 _Who are they_?

The bed dips beside me, and I gasp, "Shh, it s all right," Edward, says. "I heard you in here; you had a bad dream."

"How?" I ask him, confused.

He pats the wall I always sleep next to, "My room is on the other side of this." He answers. "Are you okay?"

I untangle myself from the mess I ve made and curl up into a ball. "Yeah, it s just " I hesitate to bring it up since it isn t only hard for me, for him too. "I m sorry."

He nods, "Don t be. It s completely understandable."

I sit back again, relaxing as the dream somewhat fades. "I hate it, Edward," I tell him. "I hate not knowing who s done this. I wish I could help."

"You are helping, Bella," Edward says leaning back against the headboard with me. "Every bit of information that you can remember, it helps."

"You haven t figured anything else out yet?" I ask, hopeful.

Edward shakes his head, "Carlisle has made sure everything is running smoothly as if nothing ever happened. No one has been able to take over our territory. Things are quiet." I m surprised at the honesty he s showing me. Edward usually just shakes his head no; I think he tries to protect me or something.

I get a glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table, "I am so sorry." I tell him again, it s 3:12 in the morning. "It s late, you should go back to sleep."

"I m fine Bella. I m used to being woken at all hours of the night." His arm brushes mine. "Do you think you ll have that dream again?"

I shrug, "Maybe, sometimes it happens more than once in a night, then there are nights I don t remember anything." I say. "Sometimes I wish "

"You wish what?" he leans over on his elbow.

I shake my head, "Nothing, never mind."

"Bella." He says, reaching out and grabbing my hand. "You can tell me."

"Well, when I was little, I use to have terrible nightmares. They were so bad that someone had to stay with me, to wake me when they started. After a while, I learned how and when to wake myself without help. Of course, I always had to be talked into going back to sleep." I explain.

"I ll crash on the loveseat if that ll help."

I bite my lip. Just the thought of this nightmare plaguing my dreams again makes me hesitate. "I promise, I won t leave you, come on." He says placing his large warm hand over mine. Slowly I relax, watching and copying his movement until we re both lying down. "Get some rest Bella, you want to be wide awake tomorrow when we teach you to shoot." He says in a low voice.

"Thank you." It comes out as a whisper.

He gives me a crooked grin, "Goodnight."

"Night," I tell him as I relax further and fall into a dreamless slumber.

~oOo~

"What, no." I shake my head in disbelief. "I don t want to talk to him."

"Please, Bella? He knows he fucked up, he won t do that again." Edward says.

"Give him a chance, he s my dad, I promise he s not always that big of an ass," Alice adds.

These two have been trying to convince me to talk with Carlisle ever since I woke up this morning. "It s not happening," I tell them.

"He just wants to help," Edward says at the same time Alice chimes in.

"He s the best, honestly."

My stomach twists with nerves.

Carlisle Cullen makes me uneasy and to be alone with him in a room freaks me out. Last time I d talked to him, well, actually it was the first time I d ever talked to him, he yelled at me and accused me of things that I just don t even want to remember.

"You don t even have to say anything, just hear him out," Edward tries one more time.

I look back to Alice, _just hear him out_? Aw, crap Alice is pouting.

..

We sit across from each other at the breakfast table. No one talks; we just stare at each other. It s weird, but it s not awkward like I think it should be. I don t think Edward looks anything like his uncle. Thinking about it, I d say he looks more like his mother.

Carlisle clears his throat, and I sit patiently waiting.

"My wife says I should apologize to you for my behavior." He starts. "I always make sure there s nothing to apologize for. I know my facts and what I say I always mean. Always. I ve never had to apologize to my wife or family, but they all think I should apologize to you." He crosses his arms, and I copy his movement. "I don t do that. I never apologize " He almost looks angry, and for the first time, he looks away from me, down at the table. "But I am sorry for my behavior. I should have talked with Edward first; I jumped the gun, and like I said, I never do that." He looks back up at me, his eyes softening. "I m sorry Isabella."

I sigh and drop my hands down to my lap. "Okay," I say.

"Okay?"

I nod. "Yes, okay."

"Does that mean I m forgiven?" he asks.

I shrug. "Maybe, I ll consider it. You came here and screamed in my face, you called me names and accused me of things you knew nothing about. My forgiveness may take a while, but like I said, I will consider it." I tell him standing up from the table and walking away, something no one has probably ever done to him without being dismissed first.

I push through the door of the kitchen into the hall, and Edward and Emmett both straighten. "Are you all right?" Emmett asks.

I nod, "I m fine. Are we ready to go?"

Edward and Emmett look back and forth at each other for a good minute before Edward nods, "Yes, Alice and the others are waiting in the living room for you, go gather them and we can leave."

I step around them and head for the living room. He wasn t kidding; Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Jacob are waiting, and Esme is pacing.

"Oh, dear, how d it go?" she asks, rushing towards me.

"Everything is fine now, can we go?" I ask.

I don t like how everyone looks around at each other. Are they waiting for me to break down again or something? "Yeah, come on, let s go shooting," Jacob says bouncing on his toes and walking over to me. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me towards the front door.

~oOo~

"You have a firing range underneath your home?" I ask as we step into a lower level of the place.

Esme smiles, "Of course, it s a great way to blow off steam." She says walking over to wall full of guns and even bows and arrows. It s all too much.

"Aw, dude, I knew I left them some place here," Emmett says getting our attention.

He comes out of the stall wearing white plastic fangs. "Grrr." He holds out his hand like a claw.

I m trying to hold back my smile as everyone else looks at him as if he s lost it and maybe he has.

"I m a vampire; I m going to suck your blood." He leans towards Jake. His face scrunches up, and he tilts his head away, and my giggle escapes me.

"No, don t encourage him." Edward groans.

I smile over at Emmett, who snaps his fangs at me and then winks.

"All right, let s get started," Esme says clapping her hands together.

Everyone knew what they were doing; even Alice and Esme, but I, on the other, had no idea.

"Here, I brought you this," Edward says handing over a case. It s heavy, black, and has the letters SIG written across it. "It s a .357 Sig. It s small enough to conceal, but it does have a kick to it. This is what I want you to learn with; it s yours so that you can get comfortable using it." He explains.

I set the case down and open it up. It s all black, sleek and deadly looking. I guess any gun would look deadly but this one gives me chills. I pick it up, and a rush of adrenaline courses through me, mixed with a bit of fear. I look up at Edward for direction, and he smiles down at me.

"To conceal it, the best place is right here," Edward says pulling me closer as both arms wrap around me as he lifts the back of my shirt.

Alice is smiling and rolling her eyes before continuing to clean her gun. Everyone else is busy.

I feel his fingers skim just above my jeans before he pulls on them a bit and the cool metal of the .357 slides against my skin and into the waistband of my jeans.

A shiver courses through my body, and I don t know if it s from the cool metal sliding across my skin or if it s from Edwards touch; light as a feather against my lower back. I stare at his chest for a few seconds before finally looking up at his eyes. He smirks down at me. "How does it feel?"

"It s " I look back down at his chest. I m feeling confused over this, whatever it is. "It feels fine."

..

"Breath, relax," Edward says from beside me.

I ve gotten close, but I haven t hit the right area; the area that I m _supposed_ to hit, and it s pissing me off.

"Come on, just loosen up," Jacob says on the other side of me.

I growl, "Maybe having you two hovering over me is what s causing me to miss?"

Both step back and around the two short walls into the other cubes. I close my eyes and mentally shake myself.

 _I can do this._

I open my eyes, breath and squeeze the trigger.

Jacob presses the button to bring the target closer so that we can look at it. I can feel the smile spread across my face.

 _I did it_.

"See, I told you," Edward says.

"Let s try it again," I tell him.

This time, they stay with me as I empty the clip. When the target is brought back up, the center is gone.

I don t even know how much time has passed, how much time we ve spent downstairs shooting, but by the end of it, I felt like a pro.

I was just about to put away the gun when Edward speaks up behind me. "I d rather you keep that where I showed you." He says.

"Do you always keep yours on you?" I ask him.

He laughs, "Of course I do, always more than one." Okay, so it was a stupid question, and I should have known that.

"So you want me to carry this here?" I ask, touching my lower back, he nods.

I slid it into my waistband and turned around, "Is this right?" I ask him.

He chuckles, "No, here." He walks closer, and I feel the metal slide in where it should be. "Like this," He says, his lips right by my ear. His hands brush my skin, and I shiver again, as he pulls my shirt back down. "Always make sure your shirt is covering it."

"Hey, are you two staying for dinner?" Esme asks, walking towards us.

We both turn to her and the way her eyes look to us, it makes my skin heat. "Sure, we can stay," Edward says.

She smiles at us very kindly. "Good, the boys are upstairs; I think Jake and Emmett are having a sparring match." She says before turning on her heels and walking back the way she d come.

I take a step forward, but Edward stays put. "Are you coming?" I ask him.

He nods, "In just a minute, go ahead, I ll catch up." He tells me.

I hesitate, looking him over. He really is quite good-looking. I give him a small smile, nod and head for the stairs. Once upstairs on the main floor, I hear the rowdy laughter coming from outside.

I head for the door to find Emmett and Jacob shirtless and wrestling in the backyard. Even though Emmett is a big guy, bigger than Jacob, he is still holding his own pretty well. I step out onto the patio and go to lean against the rail with Jasper and Alice.

"Who s winning?" I ask.

"It s pretty even," Alice says.

Jacob looks up at us and then does a double take when he sees me, this distracting him, and Emmett takes the upper hand sweeping his leg out and knocking Jacob off his feet and onto his back, pinning him there.

"Ha, I win." Emmett hollers.

"That s not fair," Jacob says, jumping to his feet. "I was distracted. Hey, Bella, can you throw a decent punch?" He asks me.

Emmett laughs, startling us all. "Can she throw a punch? She broke my girlfriend s nose."

"I didn t know Rose was your girlfriend," Jasper says confused.

"I didn t know Bella broke her nose," Alice adds. They all look at me, and I shrug.

"Hey, come down here and let s box," Jacob says.

I don t get a chance to answer before Emmett speaks. "Jake, really, Edward will kill you if you hurt her."

"I won t hurt her, she can just box me, and I ll give her pointers and what not; self-defense." Jake motions for me to join him.

"It couldn t hurt, learning self-defense just in case," Alice says encouragingly.

With a sigh, I step down the stairs and join the guys on the grass. "We ll just practice on hitting for now." He puts up his hands and motions for me to come at him.

"I m supposed to punch your hands, right?" I ask, putting up my fists.

He smiles and nods, "Yeah, come on."

"Kick his ass Bella," Alice shouts down at me.

I smile and throw my first punch and Jake howls. "Damn girl, you can throw one! All right, let s do this."

Jake actually does teach me more than just hitting. I learned how to throw an accurate punch, the art of ducking, how to avoid a punch, and where to hit your opponent.

"All right, kid, it s my turn," Jasper says jumping down the last few steps.

I step back off to the side and spot a garden, so beautiful and colorful; I was immediately drawn to it.

I wander off a bit in that direction, running my fingers through the soft petals of the flowers. Esme sure does have a green thumb. The smell is intoxicating, calming. I can picture myself out here reading a book for hours.

"Isabella." A voice sounds out, making me jump.

I hadn t seen him, but he s here and already very close to me. "James." The name slips out of my mouth without me wanting it to.

"It s so lovely to see you again." He says, eyes roaming over me, making me squirm. "Is Carlisle home?"

He takes a step forward, and I take a step back. "I don t know, probably," I tell him.

His eyes flick past me, behind me into the woods. He squints and then glares. "Get down!" He shouts, jumping forward, grabbing my hand and pulling me to him, then down, just as loud thwacks hit the side of the house. "Crawl with me, Isabella," James growls and makes me move with him as he s acting as a human shield.

"It s them, isn t it?" I ask as I do some form of an army crawl through Esme s beautiful garden.

"Yeah, it is." He says.

"Now move!"

* * *

 **Authors Note; OMG...lol anyways I'd like to thank SunflowerFran for correcting my mistakes, she's totally awesome! I also want to thank everyone for reading, Following, favoriting and recommending this story and friending me on FB! You're all awesome! Tell me what you think about this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note; Hello?! Is anyone still out there? Might I start with an apology? I am so very sorry that this chapter has taken so long to post. Now this chapter isn't beta'd so all mistakes are very much my own. They normally are but even more so now. Thanks for sticking around and reading and thanks for finding me on FB and making sure I'm okay! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 10

* * *

Bella's PoV

I press my back into the side of the house. We're trapped, boxed in by the porch and the house. I can't get to the others and they can't reach me.

"Bella!" I hear beside me. Under the porch, on the other side, I can see them. I meet Alice's and Emmett's frantic eyes. "No, Edward!" Alice shouts before disappearing. Not even a full thirty seconds later Alice is back holding an axe in her hands. She hands it to Emmett and he doesn't hesitate, he starts chopping away at the porch siding.

"You better hope they get to us quickly." James says, getting my attention. "I'm almost out of ammo." He turns and fires again and a second later you hear a guy yell out before branches break. At least he's making the bullets count.

I press back into the house when I feel it, my gun. Edward insisted I should carry it and thanks to him I'm not completely helpless, not this time.

Reaching behind me l wrap my fingers around the handle and pull it from my waist but not insight of James, just in case.

He drops his guns, "Hold tight princesses, things are about to get interesting." He says looking back at me as he pulls a hunters knife from his waist.

I look back to Emmett and our eyes meet, _you're not going to make it_ , runs through my mind. He sees it, I know he does because he starts working harder, faster and then starts yelling my name.

I turn back around just in time to watch the first guy round the corner. James doesn't hesitate, his knife sinks to the man's chest and then he drops him to the side. He doesn't get much time before there's another guy to replace the first. I watch in complete horror as the second man drives his own knife into James. Within seconds my gun is drawn, and the safety is off, he pulls the knife from James before he falls. The man looks up and starts to smile at me before he realizes that I have a gun in my hands, I pull the trigger as the smile slowly drops from his face. His eyes widen, a red circle appears on his forehead. I hear a loud roar before a crashing sounds behind me. Emmett has just broken through by running full force through the wood of the porch. Just as he gets through the man drops to the ground.

"What the hell?" Emmett asks before I hear James cough and gasp. Another man is rounding the corner and Emmett is fast, he's dead before he could fully round the corner and now Emmett is back in the gun fight.

I rush to James, "Help me!" I yell as I try to lift James. Alice comes running over, together we manage to get James up to his feet but he's in a lot of pain and his knees keep buckling under him. I'm struggling to keep him up right but there's no way I'm leaving him behind. We manage to get to the other side of the porch and Emmett is rushing back to us.

"What the fuck is he doing here, I got him girls." Emmett says taking James from us with ease.

"He was supposed to meet with Carlisle." Alice informs us. She covers Emmett as he takes him inside.

Edward is at my side in an instant. "Bella, are you okay?" He asks, he's frantic in his movements, his hands are everywhere at once.

"I'm okay, Edward, I'm fine.I promise." I tell him as I watch Emmett drag James into the house by himself.

The thing he does next is unexpected, Edward pulls me into an embrace so tight and I feel his lips on my forehead, one hand in my hair the other low on my back, pulling me as close as possible. "Fuck, Bella. I've never been so scared."He says, planting another kiss after another."

I find my arms wrapping around him as well. "I'm fine, they didn't touch me. I shot one of them, the one that shot James." I tell him.

Edward freezes and then pulls me back just enough to look at me. "How are you feeling?"

I shrug, "I don't know." Looking around I notice a lot more people out here than I thought. I think a lot of them are security or they work for the family.

"You killed the guy?" He asks.

I nod, "I shot him in the head."

He pulls me close again and starts kissing my forehead like before. "I'm so proud of you. You defended yourself." He says smoothing out my hair.

"Boss, perimeter check complete. Eight dead, others ran, they're being chased as we speak." A man I've never seen says.

"What are our numbers?"

"Three down, one fighting for his life." The man answers.

"James?" The guy nods. "Keep me updated on the chase."

We walk back into the house when I notice drops of blood on the hardwood floors. "Edward, where is he?" I ask.

Edward looks down too. "Carlisle has his own operating team. Best in the world, plus he's a surgeon as 're downstairs."

I'm starting to learn, expect the unexpected in this family. You never know what's going to come up. "Can we go see?" I ask. I'm not sure why I asked, James isn't someone to trust...Is he?

Edward looks troubled but nods. He leads me downstairs, an arm around my waist the entire time.

We find Esme waiting behind a glass that separates us from the operating room. They're lots of people in there working around James.

"How's it going, Esme?" Edward asks.

Her arms are crossed and one hand covers he mouth as she watches the chaos in front of us. "I'm not sure, he's lost a lot of blood. They've bought in more for him but,..."

Before she could finish a long beep sounds and I realize James has just flat lined. CPR is started as they bring in a machine to jump start his heart.

Carlisle yells, "Clear!" Everyone stood back and I watch James body jump.

"He saved my life, Edward." I don't take my eyes off of James. I watch as three more times his body jumps until finally his heart beat is back. I don't know why but a weight lifts from my chest.

It's well over an hour later when things start to slow down and they start cleaning up. Edward left after sometime to get an update on our situation so it's just been Esme and myself. "He's going to live, come on, let's find Edward." She tells me.

"There is nothing linking them back to the Volturi. You know their mark is all over everything. These guys were clean, unmarked." A man, with a messy mop of light brown hair, is saying. His eyes meet mine and he nods in my direction.

"Hey kid." Emmett calls out. Edward and Jacob turn to face me. It's Jacob that rushes to me and wraps me up in a hug.

"Bella." He says, sounding relieved.

I look over at Edward, he's looking at the wall behind us, an annoyed and slightly angry expression on his face, maybe I shouldn't have interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I could step out." I say, biting my bottom lip. I don't want to make him mad.

Edward looks at me, his face softening. "Nonsense, Bella, I want you to meet Garrett. He's our head of security." Edward says pulling me over to his side.

Garrett gives me a warm smile, "I've heard a lot about you, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He says with a wink.

I shake his warm hand. "How is James doing?" Jacob asks.

"He flat lined once but seems to be doing better now." I answer.

"And how are you doing?" Edward asks next.

I turn to face him, concern and worry are all over his face. "I'm fine, just tired." I tell him, honestly.

"It's late, let's go home." He says pulling me closer to lead me out.

"You could finish up here, I don't mind." I tell him.

We continue to walk pass everyone, "I am finished here, Emmett and Garrett can handle it. Let's go home."

"Okay."

~oOo~

I am calm, maybe to calm about everything that's happened today. It's surprising just how calm I've been. It surprises me that I haven't broken down. I think it surprises Edward as well, since we got home, _huh home_ , he's been hovering. As if waiting for me to break, to catch me if I fall, but I feel fine. Tired a little but come on, it's nearing three in the morning.

We're alone right now but I'm sure we're not really alone, security well be doubled around the house.

"I'm hungry." I announce as I walk into the kitchen.

"Let's make something." Edward says heading to the fridge.

Together we go through the thing until we agree on fried chicken. "I'll make the sides." Edward says. We work around each other really well.

After sometime Jasper and Emmett walk through the door.

"Oh fuck, that smells good." Emmett growls.

"You guys hungry, there's enough for everyone." I throw a smile over at them.

Jazz shrugs, "I was just going to make a sandwich but that smells better."

"One of you two get the plates." Edward says beside me.

I watch as Emmett brings the plates, Edward sets the sides, mashed potatoes, corn and white gravy and then I set each chicken on the plates, giving Emmett the biggest.

"Oh god, it smells so good!" Emmett says excitedly.

"Don't tell Esme, but I think your chicken is better than hers." Jasper says half way through the meal.

Edward nods in agreement, but Emmett laughs, "I am so telling Esme you said that, even if I maybe agree with you."

"Thanks, Bella, for the food." Jasper says after finishing up.

"Yes, thanks so much little sis." Emmett, the big goof he is, gives me a big greasy chicken kiss on the cheek.

I push him away and rub my cheek, "Ew, Emmett, that was nasty."

"Ha, Emmett, how many times have you been told that one!" Jasper laughs, "Good night guys and thank you for the food."

Edward waits for the guys to leave before speaking. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah, let me just clean up in here..."

Edward cuts me off, "Leave it, Mrs. Goff will get it in the morning."

I want to protest, I can clean up my own messes but I really am tired.

...

"Can I get you anything?" Edward asks for the umpteenth time.

I sigh, "I'm fine, really Edward, just tired." I tell him honestly. Every time I blink it feels as if there's sand in my eyes, scraping my eyeballs.

I have a big shirt on and small shorts to sleep in already, I am so ready for bed. "Do you think you'll have nightmares?" Edward asks, pulling back my covers for me.

Nightmares, god I really hope not. I shrug, "I'm not sure, it's very possible."

"I could stay with you." He offers.

I look to the small sofa, Edward is so much taller than it, it can't be comfortable sleeping there.

"Isn't sleeping there uncomfortable?"

"It's not too bad." His voice gives it away, it must have been terrible.

I climb into bed and pat the spot next to me because after everything that has happened to me today, I'm bound to have nightmares. I'd rather sleep next to Edward and have him there to wake me than to face them alone.

He hesitates, "I...Are you sure?"

"I am." I nod.

He looks between myself and the spot I just patted before saying, "Okay, um, I'm just going to change. I'll be right back."

I slide under the covers and moan, this bed is heaven to sleep in. My eyes start to drift closed when I feel Edwards presence in the room. I peek an eye open and find him sitting at the couch. One hand dragging roughly though his hair. Then it clicks, maybe he's not comfortable sleeping next to me. Maybe he doesn't want to sleep next to me.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I tell him, slightly startling him.

"I thought you were asleep. What are you talking about?" He asks.

"If you don't want to sleep with me..." my chest and face grow warm at the way my words came out.

He gives me that crooked smirk of his, "No, I want to sleep with you," he grins, "I just don't want to make you uncomfortable in anyway."

"If anything you're comforting me." I pat the spot again.

He gives me a soft, still crooked, smile before joining me on the bed. "Thank you." I tell him as I lay down.

"Anytime." He says as my eyelids slip shut.

I'm not so lucky in my dreams, not only do Edwards parents plague my dreams but James and the man I'd shot dead are there too. The dream shifts to a blurry image of Edward leaning over me, a concerned look on his face.

"I'll never let anyone take you from me, I promise." Edward says, his arm wrapped over me and his hand holding mine. It feels so real, so good, I give a weak smile.

"Promise?" I hear myself asking.

"I promise."

"Good." I snuggle closer to his embrace and just as the pull of sleep takes over I think, _what a strange dream_.

~oOo~

"Seriously, come here." I hear whispered. I'm so tired, still, it takes me a minute to realize that it's Alice whispering.

"I don't want to see her in bed." I hear Jasper next.

"What's so special about her being in bed?" I hear Emmett ask.

Alice hushes them, "She's not alone, someone is in there with her."

Before I can even react Emmett comes barging into the room. "What the fuck, who?" He asks out loud.

But I know who it is, I asked him to sleep with me, after he offered to stay.

Edward.

I pull the blankets up and over me and probably him too since Emmett is still going on. "Who the fuck is under there with you Bells? I'll kill him with my own fist!"

"Just go away!" I groan.

"Not till you two come out." He growls.

I feel Edwards arm tighten around me. I didn't even know he was holding me.

I hear a click and then someone is pulling the blankets from me, turning over as much as Edward allows me to, I glare over at Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Edward has his gun pointed at Emmett. "When Bella says to get the fuck out, you get the fuck out!" Edward yells at him.

The guys looked shocked, Alice though, is trying to smother her giggling and is failing miserably at it.

"She said, just go away, not get the fuck out." Jasper says, Emmett still looks to be in shock.

Edward shrugs, "Okay fine, I'm saying to get the fuck out then."

"Yeah, alright, just put the gun down man. Emmett didn't mean anything by it. We didn't know it was you." Jasper says.

"Well now you nosey fuckers know, so get the fuck out!" Edward growls.

It's Alice who gets them to leave. She pushes Jasper to the door and grabs Emmett to pull him out.

"We'll have so much to talk about later!" Alice says in a singing like voice.

I groan and pull the blankets back over me. "I have nothing to say."

"I could silence her if you want." Edward says too happily.

I smack his arm that is still around me. "She's your cousin, be nice."

"She's not nice."

"That's beside the point, you don't shoot family."

He shifts behind me, laying back down he says, "Whatever you say, woman."

"So, um, how did we end up _spooning_?"

"You're nightmares were getting pretty bad but you seemed to calm down when I touched you. I figured holding you would be easier, I guess." His arm tightens around me a bit. "It worked so..."

"Thank you, Edward."

"Anytime."

* * *

AN; So let me know what you all think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note; Happy Halloween! Here is a new chapter, hope you enjoy!**

 **All mistakes are my own, and a big thank you to my Beta for sticking by me! SunflowerFran, thank you so much!**

* * *

Remember chapter 11

Bella's POV

"I'm not going to break, Edward. If you need to go off for few hours, then go ahead." I tell him.

"Are you sure? Alice will be here the second she knows I'm gone."

I groan, Alice has been trying to get me alone for well over a week now, but Edward wouldn't have it. "Can we just keep the doors locked?"

He smiles up at me. He's sitting on a bench in his bedroom closet, lacing up a pair of boots. I'm standing across from him. "Alice is a ninja, you know that."

"Take me with you," I whine jokingly, well sort of.

I get that crooked smile again. "Soon. I want to make sure you're safe before heading out again."

I sigh, I feel like I'm under house arrest.

"Aye. Where is everyone?" I hear Jake call out from the other room.

"Over here," I say as Edward stands to finish getting ready. He has a gun sitting on a shelf, and I already know he'll be looking for it next.

I grab it and run my fingers across the chrome surface that leads down the barrel. It really is a beautiful piece.

"Beautiful," I say really to myself when I hear Jacob say. "Yeah, you are."

Heat rushes to my face. Jacob has been this way since the shootout at the Cullen home. He said he wanted me to know his feelings toward me, and if I ever felt the same, he'd be there waiting, no matter how long. In some ways, it makes me nervous. Jacob is seriously hot, but I feel like he would have never given me the time of day if it weren't for everything that's happened. Sometimes, I think that about Edward too, but I shake that thought frequently.

I look up at Edward, who is watching me. He steps forward and slowly reaches for his gun. His large hand wraps easily over mine. We don't say anything as he takes it from me and yet I feel as if I've said too much. My blush deepens and then Jake is clearing his throat.

"Let's go make a pizza," I tell Jake, stepping out of this bubble I didn't even know was around us.

He gives me his boyish smile, "You know, we could just save ourselves some time and order one."

"What fun is that?" I ask as I walk past him, knowing he'll follow.

...

"Bella, can I talk to you a moment?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, sure. Don't you dare put that nasty stuff on my side." I tell Jake after answering Edward.

I walk with Edward to the front door. "I'll be back late, so don't wait up." He says, "Don't hesitate to call me."

"Yeah, Okay," I tell him.

"Be safe." He says. A strong urge to hug him washes over me, but I restrain myself.

I give a small smile. "You too."

"I'll come home as soon as I can." He says, I reach over and open the door for him.

"Don't worry so much, Jake is here and look, here comes Emmett," I tell him as he and Garrett appear in the driveway.

He smirks, "I'm really worried now, maybe I shouldn't go."

"Come on," I laugh, "Emmett won't let anything bad happen to me."

"Damn right, I won't," Emmett says, having overheard.

Garrett pats Edward on the back. "Come on, the sooner we get started the sooner you'll be back to your girl."

Ugh, this blushing needs to stop. "Yeah, get out of here already," Emmett says nudging him along.

We don't say anything as we watch them walk down the walkway, but before Edward gets in the car, he turns around and looks back at me. He doesn't crack a crooked smile, but the look he gives sends butterflies to my tummy and then he's dipping into the car and disappearing down the drive.

"Come on, Bells, I smell food," Emmett says getting my attention.

I gasp, "Jacob, ahh, my pizza!" I say before turning and rushing back inside.

~oOo~

"No, we watched your movies, now it's my turn," I tell Em and Jake.

Emmett groans, "Why? You'll just put on some chick flic that Jake and I won't like. It's not fair, it's two against one."

"Oh shut up, stop crying and deal," I tell him, and he whines again.

Jake bursts into loud laughter that makes me grin.

I sit back in between the two guys and wait for Emmett's reaction.

"I can deal with chick flics for the right girl and Bells is definitely the right girl." Jacob bumps my shoulder. I can feel the heat rush up my chest and into my face, oh God.

Emmett laughs loudly, "Bro, look how red she turned!" Jake just smiles and then the play menu pops up. "Fuck yeah, never mind, you can pick'em."

"Fast and the Furious, you know he's going to be dragging us to race wars now, right?" Jake asks, we both look at a grinning Emmett.

"I've never been, I'm down," I say, honestly.

"I'm totally holding you to that!" Emmett says before putting his full attention on the movie.

...

"You don't have to help. I can wash up in here." I tell Jake.

"I don't mind," He says, helping load the dishwasher.

"Where is Emmett?"

"Upstairs, still watching those Fast and Furious movies."

"Ops, I had no idea he has such an obsession with them."

"Oh yeah, Emmett did race wars for years after watching the first one awhile back. He can actually do pretty well, made a lot of money and won himself two pink slips."

"No kidding?"

He shakes his head, "He was really good."

"Why do I feel like something happened?"

"Because something did happen. He got into partying and doing pills. He had an overdose during a race and flipped his car six times. They found him in an alleyway nearly dead. Someone decided they couldn't be bothered with taking him to a hospital and that an alley would be best. Fuckers." Jake explains, "He's better now, he just smokes pot and drinks on occasion."

"That's good," I say putting the last dish in Jake's hand.

"Yeah, do you smoke?"

"I have a few times with my old friends."

"Ah, were you a bad girl, doing things the Chief would frown upon?" He teases.

I roll my eyes, freaking blushing again. "Definitely. I'm not some innocent little girl, Jake. I have lived my life somewhat."

He gives me a big grin, "I bet the Chief doesn't know."

"Of course not. That would be horrible if my father knew."

"That bad, eh?"

I shrug, "Definitely not good things a girl would want her cop father knowing."

"That's great," He laughs, "Bella, the bad girl."

"Please, it's not that big of a deal."

"I guess not. Edward though, he always treats you as if you're pure and have never done anything bad."

"He doesn't."

"Kind of, maybe. He should see you for the wild young thing you could be."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lean back against the counter top.

He steps forward until he's right in front of me. "I could never sleep in your bed without wanting you, without touching you or kissing you." He explains.

"I-I still don't..."

He cuts me off, "Bella, I know that he's been sleeping in your bed with you. Alice, she thinks it's great and talks non-stop about it." He brushes my hair back behind my ear. "I just don't get how he can be so close without making a move."

"Maybe he's not as forward as you? Maybe he doesn't see me as you think he should, and he's just being kind."

"Or maybe you're both blind?"

"Maybe."

"Tell me no, Bella, and I'll stop." He's leaning towards me, and I can feel every inch of him against me. _When_ _did that happen?_

"I don't know?" I admit. He's confusing me. I like Jake, I really do. He's hot, funny and very much into me and I know this because he's very open about it. But my earlier questions pop into my head; would he have given me the time of day if the situation was different?

"That's not a no." He says before brushing his lips against mine. He does this a few times, back and forth as if testing the waters.

"It's not a yes either, Jake," I say against his lips.

He pauses, and I feel his lips press against mine just a tad more before he pulls back. "I'm a patient man; I can wait for your answer if you need time, Bella."

"I still don't know what to say."

"Then I'll wait till you do. I will wait as long as you need me too." He says, leaning back against the other counter across from me.

...

I toss and turn, I kick the blankets off, and I pull them back on only to repeat it over again. I cannot believe this, it's not like _he_ has been sleeping in my bed that long. Two weeks, it isn't that long, right?

Then there's what Jake said, playing over and over in my mind, feeling his lips against mine even if he didn't actually kiss me. Should I have let him? I don't know, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious what it would feel like to kiss him. What would it be like to maybe even date him?

Ugh, really, what is wrong with me? I'm here to help solve a murder, to help get revenge. Would it have been better just going to the police? I'd rather be a prisoner here, comfortably making friends. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jake and even Edward, they're all my friends now. Would I keep in contact when I go home after all this, I hope so.

Then I remember Alice saying, _"Good, you're keeping them, even after you leave here...If you want to after this."_

Maybe Alice already knew I'd get along with everyone so well I couldn't stay away? I've been lucky to have avoided her for so long. I know she'll want to talk about Edward and maybe I'll even bring up the whole Jake thing, get some insight on that.

What time is it? I lean over to look at the clock, 2:01 a.m. Ugh, seriously? Why can't I just go to sleep already! I sit up and straighten out my shirt that has wrapped around me and is showing off half my stomach and then stand. I don't think my brain fully knew what I was doing, but my legs sure did.

I leave my room and go down the hall, down another and straight into Edward's room. I've never slept in or even touched Edward's bed before, sure, I've been in here, but that's it. Hesitantly, I crawl into his bed; how is it that this one is even more comfortable than mine?

Snuggling down I'm enveloped in Edward's scent, and instantly I relax. Soon I find myself drifting off to sleep.

...

It feels like no time has passed when I feel the bed dip down beside me. I gasp, "Edward?"

"Shh, yeah, it's me." He says, lying next to me. I can see he's already in his pajama pants and he looks exhausted.

"What time is it?"

"Just after four in the morning." He sounds almost annoyed.

"I'm sorry; I can go back to my own bed."

"If you want, okay, we can go." He says, surprising me.

"I...I meant if you don't want me here. I thought maybe you were annoyed with me being in your bed?" I explain myself.

I feel Edward's laughter though the rumble in his chest as he scoots closer to me. "I'm not annoyed with you, Bella. I'm annoyed that it took so long for me to come back."

"Oh." Surprised again.

"I talked to Emmett. He said Alice didn't show up, probably thanks to Jasper and that you guys hung out till about 1:30. Something also about going to race wars with you?"

I laugh, "Yeah, I made the mistake of putting on the Fast and the Furious movies. Jake told me what was up, though, we don't have to go."

Edward tenses a bit but relaxes. "Emmett has his shit together now; if you want to go I'm fine with that."

"Oh, okay, I just don't want to make things harder for anyone."

He laughs again, "Sure. Are you ready to go back to sleep or are you awake now?"

I smile, "It might take me a few to get back to sleep."

"Okay, do you want to talk about anything?" He asks.

"Like what?"

"Emmett says...He said he thought he saw you and Jake, um, kissing?"

 _I hate Emmett._

"If you're into him now..."

"I'm not, or well, I'm not sure. We didn't kiss, but he wanted to. I'm not sure what I want, to be honest." I tell him truthfully.

"Well, when you figure it all out, let me know. I'll start sleeping on the couch again or Jake could..."

I nod, "Okay, but I don't think I could sleep without you."

He gives me a crooked grin, "I think Jake wouldn't like me sleeping with his girl. I know I wouldn't like it."

"I know, but he might have to deal with it for a while, I can't sleep when you're not home, that's why I'm in here," I tell him, letting him take my hand and play with my fingers.

"I figured. I was scared when I opened your door you weren't there. I told Emmett, and he woke Jake. They looked around while I sort of freaked, and then it hit me, I rushed to my room hoping to find you, and there you were, snuggled with the pillow that I sleep on. Jake wasn't happy, Emmett explained why he stormed off. I shrugged, told Em goodnight and locked the door."

"Ops, I guess I should have left you a note or something. Sorry." I tell him.

He gives me a tired crooked grin, "I'm glad you're still here and in my bed."

"Yeah?" I ask, twisting my fingers with his.

"Yeah," he says, I yawn. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward," I tell him before my eyes slip shut.

~oOo~

"No, go away!" I pull the blankets up over me.

"Not a chance," Alice says, plopping down next to me. "We have some catching up to do."

"Where's Edward?"

"He has an early meeting with my dad; he'll be back in a few hours. So, speaking of, what is going on with you and my cousin?"

"Nothing, why?" Like I don't know.

"Seriously, don't play dumb, you're in his bed aren't you?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Bella, really, what's going on?" She asks, getting annoyed.

I laugh at her. "Nothing's going on, I get nightmares about everything, he's there to make them stop."

"So, you're not together?" I swear she nearly pouts.

I shake my head, "Nope, he's just here to do a job and protect me. There's nothing more. Honestly, I'm surprised I'm still here. It's been five weeks and I'm not any closer to remembering anything."

Alice glares at me. "Why is it a surprise? Even if you never remember what happened, Bella, someone will be there making sure you're safe. You're my friend; you're practically part of the family."

"Thanks." I smile at her.

"What I don't get is why Edward hasn't taken you out yet."

"What's not to get, he wants to make sure it's safe before I leave the house."

"Then he could at least cook for you!"

"What?" Now I'm really confused.

Alice giggles, "You know, a date?"

"Alice!" I smack her arm. "Edward doesn't feel that way."

"You say that, but only because you've known him for a month. I've known him my whole life, and we're very close. Edward and Emmett are practically my brothers, so I know when they're really into a girl or just trying to get in their pants. He feels something for you, Isabella Swan. He may not even know it yet, but I've never seen him so protective over someone. One day, you'll both realize you're into each other, and then we'll be family."

"Whoa, Alice, jumping a bit far ahead, aren't we?" I laugh at her. "Um, so I don't know about this whole Edward thing but Jake, he almost kissed me last night."

"No freaking way! Get with my cousin, stay away from the douche. I ship Edward and Bella, not Jake and Bella. Jacob is a nice guy, he's chill and what not, but I just feel it, you belong with Edward." She sighs. "Yeah."

"You're nuts, Alice."

"That's beside the point. I'm going to tell Jake to fuck off, claim you for Edward even if he doesn't know he wants you yet."

"Don't you dare, I don't know what I want," I tell her.

"You want my cousin, just admit it."

"Whatever, I'm going to shower now, go make me breakfast, I'm hungry."

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" She asks, surprising me.

"Really?" I pause.

She smiles, "Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay, hurry up before Emmett comes home and eats them all. They're his favorite." She says pushing me out of Edward's room.

Excellent, chocolate chip pancakes!

With a smile, I head over to my room to take a quick shower.

Emmett had better not touch my food!

* * *

 **AN: So this chapter is a bit slower when it comes to the crime stuff but I'd still love to hear what you thought. Already working on the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note; chapter update! A giant thank you to my beta, she's awesome! Any mistakes here are my own. Don't forget, I have a Facebook page set up under Izzy Swan, (so do a million other people) the profile picture is of Bella with the word Remember across it! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Can't sleep, Bella?" Jasper asks when I plop down on the couch.

I shake my head, "No. I began to fall asleep and then the nightmares started."

"I don't know how you'll survive the night when this is over. Edward won't be in your bed anymore."

"Shut up Alice," I tell her. Just the thought twists my stomach. Will I still feel the need to have Edward near, I don't know.

"What was your dream about?" Jasper asks, ignoring us.

I shrug, "The normal things I dream of; Elizabeth's screams, running, and then shooting that guy who nearly killed James." I tell him, honestly. I don't know what it is, but I m comfortable opening up to Jasper. There's just something about him.

"Why do I feel that there's something more now?" He asks.

I shrug. Alice leans toward me, "Did you remember more?"

I hesitate; not sure why, since I've seen this repeatedly. "I've been dreaming of being surrounded; there're six men dressed in suits, but I can't see their faces or anything else about them."

"Is that what happened?" Jasper asks, I know what he's asking, _in real life_.

I shake my head, "No, I don't think so If there were six; I don't think I'd be here right now."

"True." They both say at the same time.

"Bella!" I hear Edward call out a few seconds later.

Jasper and Alice give me a funny look and stand with me as I go to him. "Bella!?" He calls again.

"Yeah?" I call out before meeting him at the top of the stairs.

"Get dressed, bring your piece; five minutes Bella." He says, holding me by the arms and turning me to face the direction of my room.

"What the hell is going on?" Alice asks, following us.

I catch the jeans Edward tosses my way and strip my shorts off without thinking. The second I have my jeans on I look back at Edward as he throws me a shirt.

"Edward, seriously, what the hell is going on?" Alice asks, authority ringing in her voice.

Edward looks between the two of us and says, "We're going to see Riley."

"Are you serious? Does that mean..." Alice is shocked.

Edward nods, "We think we may have found a traitor."

"He's in Phoenix, though, isn't he?" Jasper asks. I can barely see him; he's leaning against the wall just outside the door.

My chest tightens, Phoenix Arizona, where it all started.

Edward nods.

"That's a long trip to just bring a gun, Edward," Alice says, with a raised eyebrow.

"Right around thirty-six hours," Jasper calls out.

"Isn't flying faster?" I ask, pulling down my shirt.

Everyone looks at me, "You're a wanted woman, Bells." Jasper reminds me. "We can't even take the private jet because Carlisle is suspicious of his crew. They're all under investigation."

"The road trip is our safest option," Edward says. "It's just thirty-six hours."

Alice crosses her arms, "I am not sleeping in the car. If we're driving, there has to be at least one stop at a motel."

"Alice," Edward growls.

She glares at Edward, "Edward, I mean it. Riley won't let the guy go; he ll keep him alive long enough for you to kill him."

They both glare at each other. Alice doesn't even flinch, and I watch with amusement and shock as Edward breaks. "Fuck you, Alice."

"Ha, I win. Bella, pack a bag, I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Then we can discuss when we're actually leaving." She says, nearly skipping out of the room.

"We're leaving as soon as you get back!" Edward calls after her.

"Probably not till the morning!" I hear her call out before the front door slams shut.

Now I m really not going to be able to sleep.

~oOo~

I'm tired; it's early, and I didn't get near enough sleep. I have no idea how Alice is so hyper.

"Have you ever thought about cutting back on the coffee?" I ask her. Edward takes my duffle bag from me and laughs. "Go ahead, Alice, tell her."

"I don't drink coffee, nasty stuff." She smiles.

"All right, let's go," Emmett says walking around the vehicle.

Emmett is driving; Jacob is in the passenger seat. Alice and Jasper are in the next row and Edward and I are in the last. There's another vehicle that has Carlisle, Esme, Garrett, and a few others I don't know but have seen around. Everyone is armed; some more than others, like Emmett, who has at least four guns on him and three blades.

The others are all talking, but I've been quite most of the ride.

"What's on your mind, Bella?" Edward asks quietly, nudging my leg with his.

I don't look away from the window. We've been passing cars with ease. I sigh. "What's going to happen?"

"With what?"

"Once we get to Phoenix?"

I feel Edward shift beside me; I feel his hand rest on my leg. "I want you to be there; to see the man and try to remember."

"I don't know if I can face him," I tell him honestly.

"You're brave, Bella, you can do this."

I shake my head, "What if I can't?"

"There's a room where we can take him. You'll see him, but he can't see you if that's what you want."

"I don't know what I want."

"At least you know you have options. I won't make you see him, but Bella, this could help all of us."

"How long will we be there?"

"Not long, but we don't want you going places. We can't risk you being seen by someone you know." I nod, I figured this.

"What happens if I remember?" I ask a few moments later.

He sighs, "Then we end this, and once it's over and you're safe, you can..." he stops talking.

I turn to look at him, he's looking out his own window, but his hand is still there on my thigh. "Go home; I can go home?" I finish for him, and he nods.

He doesn't look at me even as I grab his hand and hold on to him. He just squeezes in return. I really want to help Edward, but I don't know how I'll say goodbye to him at the end of all this, and I think he might feel the same.

We don't let each other go until we come to our first stop for gas. When we climb in the back again we sit close; my stomach full of knots and butterflies the entire time.

...

Eighteen hours in a vehicle with Emmett, Jacob and Alice is almost too much. There was loud singing, fighting over the playlist and Emmett's driving. Loud laughing and talking and I just shook my head at all of it. This is what I always thought road trips should be like but this is my first experience on one.

I like it, and most of the time I have a smile on my face. When we finally come to our first stop, I am a bit awed. This hotel is fancy, but I knew I shouldn't have expected anything less, especially when Alice is with us.

It's just after midnight, but I feel wide awake, and I think everyone else does too.

"We're sharing rooms, better for security; otherwise we would have our own," Edward tells me as we enter the place with Alice and Jasper.

I would rather share with them than Emmett and Jacob. This one is amazing it even has a little sitting area off to the side with its own TV. Alice heads straight for the bathroom and soon after Jasper follows her.

I change, I don't even care if Edward is in the room, I just want to be comfortable. When I turn around, I catch him watching me. He gives me this crooked grin that automatically makes me smile and then he's stripping off his shirt followed by his jeans. I can't seem to look away, and I openly check him out by accident.

He laughs, causing me to blush, and much to my relief he leaves his shirt off. He doesn't always do that.

"Are we going to bed or are we going to watch some TV?" He asks.

"I'm not tired."

"Neither am I," he nods, "Come on."

I sit down on the small couch and Edward sits next to me. It feels totally automatic when I put my legs up and over Edward's lap. He hands me the remote, and as I flip through channels, he starts rubbing my legs, gently up and then back down. It's really quite distracting.

"How come you get to lie down, what if I want to?" He says.

I laugh, "Lie down then."

He gets this mischievous look before squishing himself between the back of the couch and me, almost pushing me off and then pulling me closer. I laugh when he snuggles against me, his head resting on my chest. We don't fit well but somehow I'm still comfortable, even with him mostly on top of me.

"Are you comfortable?" I ask him. I start running my fingers through his hair, and he does the sexiest thing ever.

He moans.

"So fucking comfortable."

I smile, "Good."

At some point, my eyes start to drift closed, and I start to fall asleep until I feel Edward shift. I feel him still on top of me, but I don't know what he's doing so I open my eyes and find him hovering above me.

"Edward?" I ask.

"Beautiful?" He asks back.

I blush, and he smiles.

"What's going to happen, Edward? After all of this, what if I still need you?" I ask him.

He shifts closer to me, "You're strong; you won't need me."

"And if I do?"

"Call me; I'll be there." He says leaning closer. I can't focus my eyes on one thing; I look from his eyes to his lips and back again. Before I know it, my eyes close followed by Edward's lips against mine. Slowly we move together, and I feel his tongue touch my lips. I open up to him, and he doesn't hesitate with kissing me deeper. It shocks me, and I think it shocks Edward too when a soft moan escapes me. Edward sits up away from me, his eyes dark green. He licks his lips, and I bite my bottom one. He looks confused, I feel confused, what's happening, why did he stop?

I hear a throat clearing above me and find Alice. "We're going to bed; it's after one." She says.

I catch Jasper with a huge smile.

"We're coming," Edward says, helping me sit up.

"I'm sure," Alice says with a smirk.

"Shut up," I tell her.

I climb into my side of the bed and start to get comfortable when I am dragged backward. "You're to far away," Edward complains, making me smile and snuggle into his embrace.

 _Edward kissed me tonight._

 _I kissed Edward tonight._

He's holding me now; yeah I'm pretty _okay_ right now.

~oOo~

Another eighteen hours and we finally make it to Phoenix, Arizona. It's one in the morning, but again I feel wide awake.

"Stay here; I'll come get you when we're ready," Edward says to me and then to Jake. "No one touches her, keep her safe."

Jake won't look at Edward but he nods, and Edward is gone.

"What do we do now?" I ask Jake.

He shrugs and looks away from me. I close the distance between us enough for me to punch him in the chest. "Ow, what the hell?" He asks.

"Isn't that what I should be asking you? You haven't spoken a word to me this entire trip, are you mad at me?"

"No," he swallows hard, "It's nothing, don't worry about it. How about we go make something to eat?"

"Okay, where's the kitchen?"

"I don't know; this is my first time being here."

When we find the kitchen, we also find Esme and Alice. "Hungry, kiddos?" Esme asks right away.

...

An hour later I'm bored; I help Esme clean up, and **it s** just not enough.

When Edward appears his normally bright green eyes are black with hatred. "What's going on?" Esme asks.

"It's time," Edward says, everyone stands, and I follow their action, but honestly, I'm trying not to freak out.

"Are you sure you're willing to do this? It's not pretty down there; this stuff can give you nightmares." Edward says, pulling me to his side.

"I have to, Edward. For your mom and dad, I have to." I tell him.

We're led to a hallway and Edward pushes on a wall. To my surprise, it opens and leads to a staircase. I would have never guessed.

It's not dark and dingy; it's just like the rest of the house, fancy and screaming money.

There's a long hallway at the bottom of the staircase. We skip six doors before stopping at the last one.

"Just remember, he can't see you," Edward says, before pushing the door open. It's dark inside the room, and I almost don't want to walk in there, but Alice takes my hand, somehow she comforts me.

The lights never turn on in our room, but the lights flicker on behind a window, blindingly bright. A person, tied to a chair in the middle of the space finches almost violently.

Edward wasn't kidding; I'll probably have nightmares for years after seeing this. The man is literally missing his ear, his mouth is bloody, his long blonde hair is greasy and stained with his blood. One eye is swollen shut and yet he still wears this sinister smile on his face.

"We thought we'd show you a picture of before," Edward says. The difference is startling, but the smile is the same.

"Has he said anything?"Alice asks.

Edwards quiets for a while before speaking, "No, he didn't, but an envelope showed up here thirty minutes before we did. There were pictures of us, all of us with Bella, and a note saying _she'll never be safe._ I should have been smarter with her."

"It's too late to dwell on it now," Esme says, patting him on the shoulder.

"So, Bella, what do you think?" Edward asks stepping towards me.

"I-I don't know, can I go in there and see him?" I mean, he was tied up; he couldn't do me any harm.

"Are you sure?" Edward asks.

I nod. "I'm sure."

It's only Edward and me who walk into the room. It's strange to think that behind the mirror the others are watching us. I let my focus shift to the man in the center of the room as I walk around him.

"Isabella." The man says in a strange accent. I look to Edward, but he's glaring at the man. I don't have to ask anything; the man continues talking. "If you're wondering how I know your name, everyone knows it. You're famous in the crime world."

"Keep talking," I tell him. There's something there.

"Ah, you like my voice, sweetie? Edward better watch out; if I get out of here, you're mine." He smiles a toothy smile before Edward slams his fist into his face a couple of times.

I touch his shoulder, "Edward, he won't touch me." He stops. "I need him to talk."

"Help me out of here sweetie; I'll make it worth your while. Ditch the trash; he won't have a head for much longer." He says, spitting blood to the side.

My head starts pounding, I turn from him and close my eyes.

 _Trash, leave them like the_ _trash_ _that they are._ He had a funny accent; I couldn't figure out, but he had one.

"And one had light hair. I could hear them talking, and they had an accent like yours. I needed to see and...I saw you." I hadn't realized I was speaking out loud, but I was.

Edward steps in front of me. "Are you sure?"

I look around him at the blonde man; he winks and I lose it. He killed her; he killed Elizabeth and Edward Sr. I hit him, everywhere, anywhere and I think I'm screaming.

Edward pulls me back, but I'm not done. I kick my foot out, making contact; I watch with sick satisfaction as blood gushes from his nose.

"He killed them, Edward. I remember everything!" I tell him in a sob as he pulls the door shut.

Everyone's in the hall now, including a man I've never met.

"Bella, this is Riley, he's our uncle," Edward says.

Riley is intense, this feeling that is coming off him is dangerous. He is one not to be messed with, I can tell, but then he smiles at me.

"Great kick, kid." He says with a nod.

"He deserves much worse." I manage to say.

He nods, "That's what I'm here for."

"Come on, upstairs all of you," Esme says leading the way.

We all follow without complaint, and I realize they're having a family meeting. I haven't seen many of these. We walk into a large, formal dining room with the longest table I've ever seen. My attention shifts to the ceiling, where there is a large chandelier that sparkles and the ceiling turns to glass, reflecting the sparkles. It's truly amazing.

"What's going to happen now?" Alice asks.

"We kill all of those fuckers," Emmett growls.

"Agreed, but first we wait for a report." Riley says, "I have my best men working on it as we speak."

A loud crashing noise sounds and I manage to look up just in time to see a body falling straight for the table before I'm being yanked backward.

A guard was killed, and we're under attack. Ropes are thrown down, and men in tactical gear start shooting at us as others start to slide down.

It's all happening so fast.

"Scatter!" Someone yells and that's what we all do, but in groups. I know Edward has me, but I'm a bit shocked to see Jacob, he wasn't sitting anywhere near us.

Edward leads us to the basement with the secret door. Our guns are drawn, but I don't even remember pulling mine out.

"There are multiple ways out, tunnels we can take." He says pulling me along. We cross the door to where the blonde was kept and Edward stops, making me run into the back of him.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"He's gone." He says looking into the window.

"We can't worry about that now, man. We have to get Bella out." Jacob says, nudging Edward forward.

Edward reluctantly moves forward and leads us into what looks like a hallway, but it opens up into a huge garage.

"There're a few ways out from here, including the garage tunnel but we can't risk taking that," Edward says.

There's a wall of tires closer to the back and what looks to be a new order of something because there're crates stacked all over the place.

"The seventh, eighth, and ninth tire on the bottom row open up to a secret passage, and there's another over here that drops into the ground. I just don't know which is safest to take." Edward says walking towards the ground one. I notice Jake going the opposite way towards the tires. I stay standing in place, because honestly, my mind is trying to catch up with everything that has just happened.

"Jake, you find the exit?" Edward calls out.

"Hold on, wait, yeah I found it," Jake says opening up the wall of tires.

"Go out, see if it's clear. I'll check the other one. Bella, hide somewhere and if anyone comes in who isn t one of ours, kill them." Edward orders.

"How am I supposed to tell?" I ask him, because seriously what if I get the wrong person?

He gives me this look; one eyebrow slightly raised, he says, "You've got this Bella. I trust you."

A surge of confidence rushes through me. I nod, and he gives me the crooked, heart-stopping, smile before disappearing underground.

I look back to Jake who gives me an encouraging smile, "You've got this Bells, just stay safe." He says before ducking and disappearing.

I'm alone, and I'm pretty sure I can hear gunshots going off like crazy.

I do as I've been told and find a place to hide. I'm between some crates and a huge metal machine that I have no idea what it does. I'm also in between the two escape routes, maybe a foot or two closer to the wall of tires but I feel good, with direct sight to both the door and the garage entrance.

It's not even thirty seconds later when the door quietly swings open. It's the blonde man and another one that has what looks like a giant black V across his torso.

"No, I know I saw someone come in here. I want her." The blonde says.

"Yes, sir." The other guy says.

They don't see me and I'm relieved and ready to stay silent until Edward or Jacob comes back. But then the image of Elizabeth's eyes staring at me, with no life, fills my vision and I just can't.

I steady my gun in front of me. I take a deep calming breath and aim for the blonde man. He hasn't moved from the doorway; he's listening for us I think.

 _"Breathe, relax."_ I hear Edward telling me. I do just that, the blonde looks in my direction, he spots me and I pull the trigger.

He falls to the floor, but that's all I see when bullets start flying towards me. The other guy must have spotted me. Suddenly I hear a loud roar; the bullets stop, and I see Emmett charging the shooter. I watch, stunned, as Emmett beats the man to death. When he stops I notice several things about him. First, he's shirtless, second he's covered in blood, and I honestly can't tell if it's his or not, and third, Emmett Cullen is one terrifying man.

We make eye contact, and I just can't help it, I crack a smile at him. As terrifying as Emmett might be, I know he'd never hurt me. Alice comes flying through the door nearly running Emmett over as the gunfire gets louder. Right behind Alice is Esme, Carlisle, Garrett, Riley, and Jasper. It's the last three who are mostly shooting back.

"Aye, this one is clear!" Jacob calls out as he climbs back through.

"Where's Edward and Bella?" Esme asks, but no one gets to answer, everyone has to take cover and head for the escape hatch as men start rushing into the room.

I manage to get off a couple of shots, but I'm stuck here. I notice Edward is back. I can't get to Jacob, and I can't get to Edward, I'm trapped. This wasn't the best hiding spot.

"Come on!" Jacob hollers, Emmett and Carlisle are with him, waving me over.

I look over to Edward; I can't hear him, but I can make out what he says. "Run, you have to run!"

It's loud, too loud but I have to move in order to have a chance at surviving. Who do I run to, though, Jacob or Edward?

Jacob is closer but running to him there's nothing in between, I'd be out completely in the the open.

Edward is a little further away, but there's one machine that might give a little cover.

Jacob is yelling at me to run to him. Edward is yelling at me to run to him. I look to Jacob and then Edward and back again.

I hear, "Trust me; I've got you!"

I don't know how I hear it, but I do.

I close my eyes, I have to make a choice and it's simple.

 _"Trust_ _me; I_ _'ve got you."_

I open my eyes and run...

* * *

 **AN; Eek, I really got into writing this chapter! So what do you think? Until next time...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Hey, sorry it took a bit for this chapter to come out. I had everything saved on another phone when my little one broke it so I had to start all over again! (that is really hard to do) but anyway here is the next chapter, hope its okay.**

 **All mistakes are my own!**

 **SunFlowerFran is flipping awesome! ~ thank you for everything!**

* * *

REMEMBER

Chapter 13

Bellas POV

* * *

Bullets follow my trail every step I take. I run as fast as I can before sliding right into the mechanic area where Edward is. He catches me before I can seriously hurt myself and rights me on my feet.

"The others?" He asks.

"They all made it with Jacob," I tell him as he opens a hatch in the floor.

"I want you to jump down and move quickly because I'm coming right after you." He says, lowering me down. It's a bit of a drop for me since I'm so short, before I know it Edward is letting me go and I'm landing on my feet. He follows me and grabs my hand, as we take off running into a pitch-black tunnel. Edward obviously knows where he's going, if it were just me, I'd be lost.

I don't know how long we ran, but when we came to an abrupt stop, I held my breath, listening for everything and anything even though my lungs screamed for air.

"Okay, let's go." Edward releases my hand to go, and I blindly reach for him, a little panicked. I can hear a strange clank sound before cool air hits my face. Edward grabs my hands again and places them on a cold bar ... it s a ladder. I climb up and pull myself through a hole about the same size as the one we came though. One of the first things I noticed was a Jeep driving away. Once out, I duck behind a parked car, looking around for anything unusual.

Edward pulled himself out and crouched down next to me. "You okay?" he asks, touching my cheek with his thumb. I nod. "Here, check your clip, reload and put this one in your back pocket." He hands me two clips and then a silencer.

Once I'm ready, Edward scares the shit out of me by kicking the tire next to us and cursing under his breathe. "Edward, not now," I say.

"I should go back, make sure everyone got out." He nearly growls, "I knew it was that fucking family, Carlisle insisted on waiting."

"I saw them, Carlisle and the others; they made it out with Jacob."

"Esme, and Alice," he asks, I nod along.

"Jasper, Garret and Emmett," I add.

"Was anyone hurt?" he asks.

I shake my head no. "Emmett was covered in blood but I don't know if any was his."

He nods, "Let's go."

We run through back yards, carports and across empty streets, and every once in a while we'd hear a pop. I don't know where we're going or if Edward even knew but I know I'd follow him anywhere.

When we climb the steps to a porch, Edward motions to me and I freeze as I watch as he knocks twice, pauses, three times slow, pauses, four times fast. It's a code.

The door flies open, and a little old lady holding a shotgun is there. I nearly want to laugh but hold it in.

Janey put it down," Edward says cautiously.

She lowers it. "Edward?" she asks.

"Janey, please, I don't like that angle either," Edward tells her.

She does this little jump thing before placing the shotgun on a side table.

"Oh, Edward, get in here!" Janey says.

Edward is quick to grab my hand before he's pulled inside. "Hey, I want you to meet Bella." He says pulling her back. "I need her to stay here while I go find the others."

My heart starts to race, Edward can't leave me behind. "No." I say the same time the little old lady says, "No problem."

"I need you to stay." Edward leaves the woman to walk closer to me. "Stay with her, she's my grandma, protect her for me."

Janey snorts, and I couldn't agree more with her. "Please, don't leave me." It nearly comes out a whisper.

I watch as his Adam s apple bobs up and down, it's not that I don't want him to go save his family, it's more like I want him to take me with him. "Bella... I promise I won't be gone long. I'll come back."

I shake my head, "I want to go with you. I could have your back, you wouldn't be alone."

"You're so brave; you're amazing and strong..." I start shaking my head no. "You are Bella," he looked torn, "But I need you to stay here, please, can you do this for me?"

"I-I..." I wanted to argue, but Edward cheated... He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine before kissing me fully. It was deep, one that twisted my stomach in all the right ways; my heart pounding in my chest, it took my breath away. My eyes closed, I can feel it all, this beauty that is Edward Cullen. He is beautiful.

I feel a loss the second he steps away, a near ache in my chest, and when I open my eyes... he's gone.

I gasp at the loss as I turn to face Janey. She has this strange look on her face, "Oh my dear girl, thank you." She says, "You've brought my grandson back to life."

With my gun fully loaded, I pace the living room floor. How did this happen? One second he was kissing me and the next, he was gone. I should go... A bright light flashed across the window, and I'm quick to drop out of sight. Surprise, Janey copied my movements just as fast. We both stare at each other for a second before I crawl towards the window. Looking outside I see two police cars, their lights weren't flashing, but their spotlights were on.

"Police," I tell Janey in a quite tone.

"Ugh," she says, "Bella, did you hear that?"

I freeze, holding my breath to listen. In the distance, we can hear gunfire and the cops out front take off.

I want to go, I want to help so badly, but Edward said to stay...

"I'll be fine here alone," Janey says. "I would feel much better if you went to find Edward and the others; if you brought back my family."

Without another word, I made my way to the door. After making sure it was clear, I shut the door and make my way through the shadows following the sounds of gunshots. I stop when I make it to a backyard. Hiding behind a playhouse, I watch as Riley is slammed to the hood of a police car in the alleyway.

This isn't good, I can't kill a cop, but I know Riley being arrested can't happen. Looking around the yard, a couple feet away I notice a wooden baseball bat. My jaw clamps closed. I know this could kill the cop anyways, but it's better than shooting him. As quietly as possible, I grab the bat and jump the fence. I hear clearly the cop giving Riley orders, and he's resisting, cussing out the cop.

I get the bat ready, gun tucked uncomfortably away with the silencer still on. I make eye contact with Riley who quickly throws a crooked smile my way, just like Edward would have.

He leans away from the cop, and I swing. The bat vibrates all the way through my arms as the cop slumps to the ground.

"Screw Edward, run away with me, marry me?!" Riley says making me laugh at him. "What are you doing out here, hot stuff, I thought Edward would have gotten you to the safe house?"

"He did, he left, and I stayed, but then I saw cops. I want to help." I tell him honestly.

He sighs, wondering if he should take me back or not, I'm sure. "All right, stay hot on my ass, let's go find our family."

A few blocks over I spot Alice ducked behind a car, someone is lying in front of her, and two men are walking closer. I hear sirens off in the distance, but they're not close.

At the same time, Riley and I aim and shoot the men dead, it's just lucky we aimed for different ones.

When we approach her, the person is not someone I recognized, but there's a large black V across his shirt on his chest, just like the other man Emmett had killed with his bare hands. "Alice?" I crouch down in front of her.

"I've never..." She trails off.

She's never killed someone before ... people act differently I guess. It's not as though I wasn't affected by the guy I killed, he plagued my nightmares. But at the time it happened, I couldn't freak out; it was all a life or death situation. The same goes for Alice, but here she sits.

"Alice, baby, look at me." Riley says, "You need to get back to Janey's, can you do that?"

"Yeah, of course." Slowly I watch Alice snap out of it.

"What happened to the others?" I ask.

Her eyes widen, "We got split up, ambushed, Edward found me. He saved me and sent me this way, only I was followed."

"Get going, call me if everyone shows up," Riley says getting Alice on her feet and moving. For someone so small, Alice can disappear fast.

Sirens are getting louder, and as we move closer, we can hear a few gunshots. When we round the corner, I can't help but smile. Esme has just knocked a guy out with her bare hands.

"She's taken quite a few self-defense classes over the years," Riley tells me.

I just laugh before continuing over, I shoot a guy who was sneaking up on Carlisle, and he does the same for me. Only the guy who was sneaking up on me was a cop, I'm not sure how I feel about that. I will let all the cop killing go to them; I have to draw the line somewhere, don't I?

Just after shooting another guy, someone grabs my waist and pulls me over, I gasp, ready to fight when Edwards s voice is in my ear.

"I left you with Janey." he says.

I look up to him and before I can answer he's shooting someone else behind me. "Janey wanted me to bring her family home, Alice should be there already," I tell him.

He groans, "I thought Janey would have kept you there."

"Hey, she saved my ass, I'm quite happy to have her here," Riley says walking past us.

Edward raises an eyebrow at me. "He was being detained by a cop when I found him," I tell Edward.

"And she knocked his ass out!" Riley howls with laughter.

"You're amazing, Bella, and a bit unpredictable, but wow," Edward says, staring down at me with a whole different look in his eyes.

"I asked her to marry me!" Riley shouted, making Edward again turn back to confused.

Damn him, "I didn't say yes!" I yell back, and Riley is on a roll, bodies are piling up all around and yet here we are having this strange conversation. I guess this is normal to them.

Looking all around, everything started moving in slow motion. Or, maybe, I started to realize more things at once.

Esme was faced one way fighting off a guy when another came up behind her and stabbed her in the abdomen. A loud, ear-piercing scream comes from my lips as I aim and pull the trigger.

I hate it, leaving Edward again, but I do what they ask of me. I cover Carlisle the entire way back to Janey's house as he carries an unconscious Esme. I shot two more guys... they happened to be cops in our way. Carlisle still assured me that they weren't real cops or crooked cops.

It still twisted my stomach.

"Mom! Mommy," Alice shouts out when she sees us on the front porch.

"Watch the perimeter!" Janey tells me before they all disappear downstairs through a door.

I turn and catch my own reflection in the mirror. I don't recognize the girl there. She's labored, trying to catch her breath, her normally, large brown eyes are black and huge. Her hair is windblown from running, and she's covered in Esme's blood. I don't exactly feel scared, maybe for Esme, but I feel unusually calm. I just want everyone here. I want my family back.

 _They are family._

I look away and back to the front door willing Edward to appear.

* * *

AN: not as long as the others but I felt it still worked.

I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can, thanks for reading!

(Close to 300 followers! :-0) (that's awesome!)


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note; Jello! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out here, but here it is! Any mistakes are my own!**

* * *

Remember

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

It's quiet, too quiet.

There are no sirens, gunshots or yelling anymore. I have this funny feeling in my gut, something is wrong.

"Bella?" I hear whispered.

I spin around, gun pointed, my eyes landing on him. "Jacob, are you all right?" I ask, taking a step forward and lowering my gun.

He nods followed by a sigh, "You've chosen him, haven't you?"

I'm two feet away when I stop. "What are you talking about, Jake?" I ask.

"You didn't run to me. You ran to him, you chose him, why?"

"Edward was easier to get to," I tell him, though I know that's not what he means.

"Stop, damn it, Bells." he closes the space between us.

"I care about you, Jacob. I really do..."

"Oh, save me the bullshit. I was good to you, I still can be. I can forget about all this if you just come with me right now." Before he's even finished, I'm shaking my head 'no.'

"Then what happens next is on you."

He yanks my gun from my hands so fast, and I cry out as he presses the barrel of the gun hard into my ribs. Seconds later, the basement door opens, and a very tired looking Alice comes out.

"Hey," she starts off, her eyes adjust, and she realizes something's up. "Jake, what are you doing?"

"Stop right there," he growls.

"What the hell, Jake?" Alice asks, wide-eyed.

"Shut up; give me your gun,"

It s over there." She nods back the way she came. Next to the door is a table that holds family pictures, a gun sits there.

"Don't you dare fucking move," Jake says, tucking his gun away and pulling out a roll of duct tape. He roughly tapes my hands behind my back and does the same to Alice. I'm silent as I watch him grab two chairs, placing them back to back and then force us each into one. We're taped to the chairs as well.

"Fucking back-stabbing bitch." I hear Alice mutter. "What the fuck, you work for the Volturi." she flat out accuses.

He laughs, "I do now. At first, I didn't, but then they offered me a fuck-ton of money if Bella didn't remember. And if she didn t, I could keep her."

"Yeah, well, I remember everything."

"Sh, we can work this out."

Alice snorts, "Edward and Bella are meant for each other."

He surprisingly ignores her. "Aro will be here soon, his men are everywhere. If they don't kill Edward, I will."

I feel Alice touch my hands, she's fiddling with something. I really want to ask her what the hell she's up to when she makes me touch her upper ass ... but then I feel it. There's something hard in the back of her jeans.

"I was supposed to be there the night Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were killed. They were my initiation job, but I got called away by Edward, and I couldn't refuse." Jake leans down to get eye to eye with me. "I would have done it too. I would have killed them. Unfortunately, I would have killed you, and I wouldn t have wanted that to happen."

"So, how did you get in?" I decide to ask as I search for the top of Alice's jeans.

"Well," he touches my face; I want to flinch away, but I hold still. "I haven't yet been officially initiated, but after tonight I will be. This is it," he stands up, waving his arms in the air. "Taking down the _most feared_ family around. Finishing off the Cullen line."

Just the thought of anything else happening to this family makes me feel sick to my stomach. I find a clip attached to the back of Alice's jeans and pull it up. It's a knife; Alice still has her knife on her. I immediately start working on cutting the tape from around my hands. Once they're free, I start on the tape around my upper body, which isn't easy. I jump when a gunshot goes off and I look to Jake and see that he's aiming at the back porch. I see Edward flash by again, and Jake is firing his gun once more.

I break free and start working on Alice; her tape isn't as thick, so it's easier to get her free.

"Come on, Edward, why hide? Just come out, and I'll end this." Jake says like it's nothing.

I hear an "In your fucking dreams." before more shots are fired.

"Yeah, I've dreamed about killing you. Not just because the Volturi want it but because you keep touching the girl I really fucking want. She belongs with me." he growls the last part before shooting up the entire back porch.

"Run," I tell Alice before standing with the knife, "In your fucking dreams." I nearly yell before stabbing the knife into Jake's neck once, pulling it out and the aiming for his chest. The knife never fully goes in, but he falls to the ground, landing on top of me and knocking the breath out of me. But I don't stop. I keep on stabbing him over and over again. He threatened to hurt my family, he's hurt my family and he will never do it again.

His weight increases and I can't breathe until someone is pulling him off me.

"Bella, it's okay, he's dead," Edward says prying the knife from my hands. I wrap myself around Edward and run my hands through his hair. He pulls me away from Jacob s lifeless body.

"He can't hurt you anymore." I whimper.

He pulls me tight against him, "He never will, you've made sure of that."

I don't know how long we stay that way, but the feel of someone else touching me brings me back to our current situation. "If what Jacob said was true, others will be arriving soon," Garrett says.

"I want you to go down into the basement. Janey has a panic room there. Get everyone inside and don't open the doors till this is all over." Edward tells me.

I shake my head no, "I can't..."

"You have too, I promise, I'll be okay." That's when I realize he's already not okay; his upper arm is bleeding, and I feel my throat tighten.

"You're already not okay." I lift his sleeve and it looks like his arm has been pierced and is bleeding pretty badly.

"Holy shit, I didn't even know it." he says looking down at his arm.

"Please, don't make me leave you," I whisper.

His arms wrap around me, before his hand reaches up and cups my face; his eyes remind me of ocean green, I love how they change color with the way he's feeling. I've never seen this color before. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm sorry,"

He shakes his head. "Don't ever apologize," he brings his lips to mine, touching them softly, I allow him to lead. He never pushes for pressure, his lips move slowly, softly over mine, sometimes barely touching mine yet I feel as if he's seared a piece of his soul to mine and took a little of me with him.

He pulls back, and I watch his eyes go from hooded with lust to all business. "Come on," he says, helping me up. He pulls me to the basement and knocks on a door the way he'd done earlier. Janey answers, and we find Carlisle and Alice there too. All three are covered in blood, but it's the bed in the middle of the room and the sound of a heart monitor going strong that has my attention. It makes me smile.

Esme has made it so far.

"They're coming. Jacob set it all up; he's been working for them this entire time." Edward explains to Carlisle.

"I'll fucking kill him." Carlisle growls, "Where is he?"

"It's too late, he threatened to take her, he threatened to kill all of us." Carlisle starts to say something but Edward continues, "I didn't kill him."

"Bella's covered in blood," Alice says looking at me. I look down; of course, I am ... Jacob s blood.

"You killed him," Carlisle says.

I nod, "I couldn't let him hurt you all anymore."

"She stabbed him to death, around thirty-seven times," Edward says.

I'm shocked when Carlisle walks over and hugs me, but what shocks me more is I hug him back just as tightly. "Thank you, Isabella, I owe you everything, anything, no matter what it is. You've done so well, I'd be proud to have you as family one day," he whispers that last part in my ear so that no one else can hear.

Then, without warning, he's spinning me around so fast and pushing me back into the small room and slamming the door. I'm not even sure what happened until it's too late.

"Keep her in here Alice, don't let her out. Not until I say." Edward's voice comes over an intercom.

"No, no, Edward, please. I have to be there with you ... to keep you safe!"

"I'm sorry, don't hate me," he says before I catch movement over to my right. They have a whole security system set up down here and security cameras throughout the house. Edward is walking away, back up to the main floor.

Seeing the door has no handle, only a keypad stops me from trying to yank it open. I turn to Alice who looks sad, "I'm sorry about all of this, but I won't open the doors until my father or Edward say otherwise."

There's no point in arguing, fighting, screaming and kicking, demanding to be let out. So instead, I walk over to the computer screen and Alice takes a seat next to her unconscious mother. Janey is on the other side, holding Esme's hand.

I watch the screens as if my life depends on it. I watch as Emmett shows up and he and Garrett start moving bodies around. They put a bag over Jacob's head and set him up in the chair where I'd been tied. I watch with so much fascination as everything is put into motion and then everyone gets into place. Edward stays sitting in a chair facing away from the door, in front of Jacob.

A black, fancy-looking car pulls up seconds later, and I hold my breath.

Out steps three men, two who I'll never forget; two who changed our lives forever. I know if what happened that night hadn t occurred, I would have never met these people I now call family. But I would take it all back if it meant none of them would ever have to suffer the pain of losing their loved ones. If it meant Edward had his mother back.

The thought of never knowing him pains me, but I would give everything back just for him.

"The Volturi are here," I whisper.

* * *

 **AN: Jello again, just wanted to apologies for how short this chapter is but I feel it works all out. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Bello! Here is a new chapter!**

 **All mistakes are my own and a big gigantic thank you to sunflowerfran**

* * *

Remember 15

Chapter 15

EPOV

"What's the plan?" Emmett asks me once he's filled in on everything.

I point back to Jacob, "Get that fucker in a chair, tie him up and stick a bag over his head. Any dead bodies nearby, have them cleared out immediately." I tell him.

The cleanup crew is already on it, though the cops are fucking everywhere," Garrett informs me.

Emmett snorts, "I watched two cops collecting bodies off the street that no one else went down; fucking crooked ass pigs." he shakes his head.

Of course, they'd want to get as many of their men off the street, it's so we don't know who is who and who is undercover for them.

I pull up the hood on my black jacket and swing a chair around to be face to face with the dead prick who s being tied to the seat.

Damn, I can't believe Bella did it. There was so much fire and passion in her eyes I was worried she might stab me by accident. I feel my lips twitch into a smile thinking about how amazing she is when Carlisle pulls me from the beauty inside my head.

"Got word of a black sedan heading our way. For whatever reason, there are only two people in it." Carlisle says walking from the back.

Two people? Does Aro really think Jacob could pull this off?

"Aro and Marcus?" I ask.

He nods, "That s what Jasper says."

Relief floods over me at hearing Jasper's name. He hadn't shown up yet, and I worried he'd been hurt or picked up by the police.

"Let's end this, Edward. For them," Garrett says. I couldn't agree more. I want him dead. I don't care if he suffers the way Caius suffered. I just need him dead.

"Stay out of sight, stay close." Emmett heads for the stairs, he'll cover the door. Carlisle turns back to the kitchen, and Garrett heads for the broken back door. Fuck, this place is a mess. I lean back in the chair and wait. The second the front door opens, I'm tense.

"Ah, Mr. Black, you have definitely proven yourself worthy," Aro says his heels click with every step he takes. I nod along. "Is this any way to greet your boss?" he asks with a slight chuckle. "Please tell me Edward Jr. is under that sack."

I know my hood covers my face well, as I see Aro's legs and feet come into view, yet he can't actually see me. I lift my hood the same time he lifts the sack from Jacob s head.

His smile drops, his eyes land on the gun in my hand and then they meet my eyes. "Edward Jr survives..." he does this nervous little laugh.

"You killed your own friend?" He asks incredulously.

"Jacob Black was never my friend. Besides, I didn't kill him." I move to stand and motion for him to sit.

He gets comfortable, crossing his legs. "I always told him that girl would be the death of him."

I smirk, "He's not the only one she killed."

His smile falters again, "I guess she s a perfect fit for this family after all. Who has she killed other than Jacob?"

Now it's my turn to smile, "She killed your brother..."

He interrupts, "Marcus is outside." he sneers.

I laugh, "Your baby brother... Caius."

I watch as his eyes widen, his look turns murderous. "I'm going to kill that little bitch, and I'll make you watch! He shouts as he starts to stand.

"I don't fucking think so," I say, pulling the trigger. Aro flies backward, toppling over the chair before lying limp. My heart is beating so loud in my ears; the whooshing sound is all I can hear.

"Aro!" I hear a strangled yell from outside. Emmett comes barreling down the stairs.

"Grab this dead fuck," I tell Emmett. He lift's Aro's body like its nothing and follows me to the door.

This shit is risky, with cops running around and Aro's crew still out there, but I continue walking and laugh at the site in front of me.

Jasper has the barrel of his gun pressed into Marcus's head; he's on his knees with his eyes wide.

"I figured since Bella got one and Edward got the other that I'd save this fuck for you, Emmett." He smiles at my brother.

Emmett looks to me, and I nod. "Bring him inside," Emmett says.

Once in the living room, I watch, as Emmett turns even bloodier as he literally beats the life out of Marcus. When he stops, he turns towards me, and I see the anger turn to relief. But then I see him sway, and my heart clenches as I rush forward and catch him before he hits the floor.

"It's over," he whispers. "It's over, and they're gone, and they're never coming back."

I know he's not talking about the Volturi ... He means our parents. "You still have me, you will always have me," I tell him as a sob from deep in his chest escapes. He grips me in a bear hug as I hold on for dear life. My eyes sting with tears and my chest burns from lack of oxygen. The second I suck in a breath my own strangled sob escapes me.

This is it, our breaking point.

Emmett, my brother, is one of the strongest people I know both physically and emotionally. It breaks me further to see how much he's been holding back.

I don't know how long we sit there, holding on to each other but when Jasper speaks, it sounds much too loud.

"Where is Alice?" He asks.

"Panic room, with Bella," I say.

Bella, she's safe now.

She can be free.

Emmett releases me, "Go ahead, go get your girl."

I stand and head for the basement door, Jasper, and Carlisle hot on my trail. I punch in the code that lets me into the room, and the second the door opens, she is in my arms.

 ***Remember***

Bella's POV

If anyone would have asked me where I saw myself six weeks ago, it definitely wouldn't have been here with the Cullen family, killing for revenge. Now that I'm here, there's no place I'd rather be. The things I've done were necessary ... kill or be killed.

The Cullens are a real family; they have each other s backs all the time, and I admire and respect them for that.

I watched as Janey gathered some of her belongings, things that were irreplaceable. They have Esme out in a van that looks suspiciously like an ambulance on the inside. The boys gathered all the dead, but not including their own. They're taking them back to their families. The rest are placed in the middle of the house before dousing the floor in gasoline. We stand outside and watch for less than a minute as it goes up in flames.

Someone, a soldier, looks on from the shadows, making sure the place stayed lit, and that all the evidence is destroyed.

Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and Janey all go with Esme to a different safe house, but for whatever reason, Edward, Garrett, and Emmett take me to a motel.

"Okay, I've booked two rooms right across from each other. We just have to figure out how to get you two bloody fools in without getting noticed." Garrett says to Edward and Emmett.

Edward is less noticeable thanks to the giant hoody, but Emmett is still shirtless. Even if he puts a shirt on, his arms and face are covered in blood.

"Do you have a hoody like Edward's?" I ask as Edward pulls his up to cover his face.

They look around before Garrett just tosses his to Emmett. "It's not as big, but it should help, just keep your head down, we'll go in the back way." I'm sure we all look like crap.

We all follow Garrett's lead, and we manage to make it into the place without anyone seeing us. Edward and I head into one room after Garrett gets all our sizes so he can go shop; he's the only one who doesn't look as if he just stepped out of a war zone. Our bags were left in the vehicles at his place, and they've sent someone to try and retrieve them.

"Go take a shower, I'll order pizza," Edward says turning to the window. "We can talk later."

I don't argue, I can't make things any harder on him. After what happened last night, today, and so many weeks ago, he's in pain, and I would give anything to take just a little of it away for him. If he needs time to process, I'll wait.

When I'm almost through with my shower, I hear a knock on the door. "Yeah?" I call out, heart racing.

"I have clothes for you." Edward's muffled voice comes through the door, slightly calming the fear in my heart.

I'm not ready to get out yet, but the shower door is glass, completely see through. My heart speeds up for a different reason.

"Um, it's unlocked," I say.

A minute passes before the door slowly opens and he steps in, looking away from the shower. He clearly showered already, probably in Emmett's room.

"You can put them over by the towel," I say.

He looks around before spotting my towel, just never in my direction. He walks over and places a bag down, then turning, he meets my eyes. They flicker down, roaming over my body before meeting my eyes again. I can feel the blush warm through me.

I think he's getting ready to leave when he steps closer. He opens the shower door, and swallowing hard, he holds out his hand towards me. I don't hesitate to take it, and he doesn't hesitate to pull me from the shower, directly into his arms.

His lips meet mine, hot and passionately. My hands reach up to his damp hair, and I hold on to him. His hands reach down my naked body, lifting me by my waist. I wrap my legs around him as he carries me out of the shower room and into the bedroom. I pull his shirt off before he lays me down gently on the bed. I'm careful of the wound on his arm, but it's hard when I want to feel all of him.

His teeth come down on my bottom lip before lightly sucking on it, making me moan. Somehow, he loses his jeans, and the only clothing between us are his boxers.

He leaves me gasping for air as his lips attach to my neck. His hands stop short of my breasts, resting on my ribs. He's throbbing hard on my thigh.

"Fuck, fuck, Bella..." he's out of breath, but his next words are desperate and clear. I need you ... I need you so fucking bad." but he's shaking his head slightly and I don't like that.

My heart clenches, "You can have me," I whisper in his ear. "You can have any part of me or ... You can have all of me, take whatever you need."

I meant it; I would give Edward whatever he needed. He lifts his head and looks down at me. So many emotions flashing through his eyes and I watch as they change color, they change from that dark smoldering forest green to a bright emerald green with flecks of gold. "I need you, just you."

I nod, "I need you, too."

The second I finish saying it, Edward's lips are on mine. He presses into me causing me to moan. I pull down his boxers the best I can, and when I can't reach any further, he pushes them off. He snakes a hand between us and rubs himself against me, spreading the wetness before slightly pushing in.

"Say it ...," he says breathlessly.

"I need you, Edward."

Moans escape us both as he sinks into me. This feeling is more than I ever expected, my past is nothing compared to my present and hopefully my future.

 _ ***Remember***_

I woke a few times during the night or day, I'm not sure what time it is anymore, only to find Edward in my arms or vice versa. Every time I woke, he would too and his lips never failed to find mine. I don't know how many times Edward made love to me and fucked me senseless but it's the best time of my life and I really hope it means something to him too.

I catch my reflection in the mirror after we decided we should check in with everyone else and I can't help but smile at the girl staring back. She looks the same but different. My hair is a curly, wild mess, and my eyes are bright. I poke at a few bruises along my hips and the love bite on my lower chest and laugh, I thought Edward couldn't hold me tight enough, but there's the proof. I take a quick shower and dress as fast as possible to meet Edward in our room.

"Ready?" he asks, taking my hand.

"Ready."

Esme is recovering nicely, she's awake and talking so, we're all relieved.

Word of what we've done has apparently traveled quickly throughout the crime world, and Carlisle is nervous of retaliations coming our way. The Volturi family had ties everywhere and some very loyal partners. Carlisle wants us back home in New York as quick as possible.

"What about me?" I decide to ask Alice as the men arrange travel plans.

"You're coming with us, duh," she says like it's obvious.

I shrug, "I just thought with them dead now..."

"There's still a danger out there and until we're sure they won t be trying to even the score you're with us."

I nod, "I'm going to miss you so badly when this is all over." I tell Alice honestly. I'll miss all of them.

"We can keep in touch. You're family to me, Bella. You always will be." She pulls me into a death grip of a hug. "You've done so much for my family, you've brought justice to my aunt and uncle, and you ve saved my mom." she tightens at that, "You brought Edward back to his old self. I absolutely love you, Bella."

I sniffle, "I love you too Alice."

A throat clearing breaks us apart. "We're going home, girls," Carlisle says with a slight smile. I think he may have heard part of our conversation.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

 **AN: Sadness, this story is getting closer to the end but there may be a new story in the works! If you haven't noticed I entered a We 3 (heart) mobward contest and my entry, The Wrong Cullen, is now posted to my page! If you haven't, go check it out and tell me what you think! Any ways, gonna go work on the next chapter, see ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:** So I admit, I didn't know how I wanted to go with this chapter until about a week ago. Things kept changing in my mind and then this hit me. It played out perfectly in my head and helped keep the image of how I want this to end. It's a shorter chapter but I'm very much satisfied with how it turned out.

All mistakes are my own, and a huge thank you to Sunflower Fran.

* * *

 _Remember 16_

 _"We can keep in touch. You're family to me, Bella. You always will be." She pulls me into a death grip of a hug. "You've done so much for my family, you've brought justice to my aunt and uncle, and you saved my mom." she tightens at that, "You brought Edward back to his old self. I absolutely love you, Bella."_

 _I sniffle, "I love you too, Alice."_

 _A throat clearing breaks us apart. "We're going home, girls," Carlisle says with a slight smile. I think he may have heard part of our conversation._

 _"Let's get out of here."_

. . . . .

Edward has been lying down, his head in my lap. I stroke my fingers through his hair and I swear if he were a cat, he would be purring.

"Hey!" Emmett bellows.

I look up and meet his gaze in the mirror.

"If Edward is doing something inappropriate, I swear I'll pull over right now." he says but with a smirk.

My jaw drops, "He's just lying down."

"Sure." he says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Emmett, seriously... oooh!" My jaw drops and I look down at Edward. He just bit me, right there through my jeans. The sensation shot straight through me, causing me to moan.

"Hey, what did I tell you!" Emmett growls.

Jasper peeks over the headrest to see Edward lying perfectly still, head resting in my lap. "Chill out, Emmett, they're not doing anything."

He squints at me through the mirror, but it's Riley who speaks. "Lucky bastard." he groans, " _I_ freaking asked her to marry me first."

Emmett snorts, "Dude they've been sleeping in the same bed for weeks."

Whatever Riley says next is too muffled for my ears, but Emmett bursts out laughing.

Emmett is driving, and Riley is sitting in the passenger seat. Apparently, he needs to sort through things with Carlisle who is still with Esme, in recovery. It may take a while and Carlisle could use the extra eyes back home.

Jasper had decided to come with us, leaving Alice to ride with her parents, since their vehicle was packed with remaining security, Janey, Carlisle, and Esme.

We're nearing the Arizona and New Mexico border when a vehicle next to us catches my eye. It's similar to ours; all black tinted windows and an uneasy feeling passes over me.

Edward notices my movements have stopped and his hand reaches up to cup my face. "What's wrong?" he asks.

I look down at him and see the concern in his eyes, and it's almost too much.

"Kiss me?" I ask rather than tell him. This vehicle is really bugging me. Carlisle and the others are well ahead of us and having been paranoid for the past few weeks, I tend to be more vigilant.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" He asks leaning up on his elbow.

"Better make it good." I tell him as I lean down. One of his hands sneaks up behind my head and pulls me the rest of the way to meet his lips. It's not exactly comfortable leaning down like this, but if it meant kissing Edward, I'd stay this way forever. I'm starting to think everything Edward does is passionate, though I did ask him to make it good. His lips are so warm against my own, and when his tongue swipes across my bottom lip, they part in a very low moan, and Edward takes advantage. When our tongues meet, a fire starts at the very center of my chest and spreads throughout my veins, igniting my very soul.

Edward pulls back, his eyes a fiery emerald green. "Fuck, Bella, did you feel that?" he whispers as his eyes study my face.

I nod, "I did." I really hope he's feeling what I am. He shifts around, and I watch as he removes a silver chain from around his neck. I've seen it before but never thought to ask about it. He reaches behind me and clasps the necklace around my neck. "It's, um, it's our family crest. It represents family, strength, and loyalty." Edward explains. "I would like for you to wear it for me, take care of it, would you?"

I don't know what it means but I nod in agreement, I will wear it with pride.

"Thank you." he smiles one of those rare crooked smiles that send my heart racing. "Now, what's bothering you?" he asks.

I look up and behind us to see the black SUV still keeping pace with us. Just as Edward rises, I watch the driver's side window lower. Edward sees it too, and I feel his body tense. "Gun, get down!"

He pushes me down just as the back window shatters. Edward keeps me covered as our vehicle is riddled with bullets. Emmett speeds up as gunfire begins; I assume from Riley.

"Stay down, Bella. Stay down and hold on." Edward says as he sits straight, gun in hand. Glass is flying all over the place, bullets are everywhere, and I'm unsure of what to do. The vehicle smashes into us sending me flying into Edward, and that's when I realize I don't have my seatbelt on. Frantically I search for it, and once I have it in my hands, I can't seem to make it click into the buckle. Calm, steady hands reach out and take mine, helping. I look up to find him already staring, and there is fear in his eyes, causing my own to multiply. I notice things happening much too quickly, and I brace myself for impact. Emmett is losing control of the vehicle as Edward takes my hand in his.

The vehicle hits Edward's side, and we start to fishtail badly, and before I know it we're in the wrong lane of traffic, and our car is tipping...

Everything goes black for a few moments, or so it seems.

I smell smoke...

There's a pain in my head and my leg...

"... stuck, I can't get her out ... Bella, baby, can you hear me?"

I think I hear sirens and more gunshots.

"Edward, we have to go." It's Riley talking.

"I can't just leave her." Edward cries.

He sounds so scared, I don't like that.

The cops are coming, and I think I'm stuck upside down, but he has to go. Otherwise, they'll get him.

Everything is blurry when I manage to open my eyes just enough to see him.

"Fuck, Bella, you're alive!" he gasps.

"Go." I croak out.

He shakes his head, "You're stuck, I can't."

"Go...please," I beg.

I can't see Jasper, but I'm pretty sure it's him who talks next. "We can come back, Edward, we have to go. The cops are almost here, and Carlisle just showed up."

"Go Edward..." my eyes are closed, when did that happen? I open them to find my favorite green.

He kisses my cheek and squeezes my hand. "I promise, Bella..."

No, no, the darkness comes back and swallows me under.

Edward is gone.

* * *

AN: much closer to the end... One maybe 2 chapters left. I'll try to get the next chapter written but it might take a few, if you follow me on FB you should know why. -Ta ta for now.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: All mistakes are my own, a giant thank you to SunFlower Fran for helping me through most of this story.**

 **see you at the bottom...**

* * *

Remember

Chapter 17

Emerald, a brilliant green, a color like no other fills my dreams, and it brings warmth throughout my body. It makes me feel calm; happy ... it makes me feel safe. How can a color make me feel safe?

It belongs to _him_.

This is getting ridiculous. It's the second time I've woken up to the sounds of beeping.

"I'm so glad we found her, Charlie." I hear my mother talking. I keep my eyes shut though.

"How long do you think she will be out this time?" she asks.

I then hear my father's gruff voice, "It's been twelve hours since we got here, so hopefully soon."

"Do you think she'll remember?" hey, that's Phil. I'm kind of surprised to hear his voice.

"I don't know if I want her to remember. Who knows what those bastards have done to her." Charlie says.

Mom clears her throat, "The doctor said there were no signs...of abuse."

"She looks thinner." Phil comments.

Shut up, no I don't... do I?

"And paler." Mom adds.

Is paler even a word?

"I really failed her," my dad sounds emotional. "I swear, I'll do better this time." he grabs my hand. I just can't help it anymore; I squeeze his hand and hear him gasp. "Bella, honey, can you hear me?"

I open my eyes to find him staring back at me. Relief fills his eyes, "Oh thank God, Bella, you're here, you're awake."

A lump forms in my throat seeing him cry. I've never seen this man cry, ever. "Dad?" I whisper, my throat too dry for anything higher.

"I'm here, so are Mom and Phil," he says, I can see them moving from the corner of my eye, but I keep my focus on him.

 _Here it goes_ , "Where am I?"

I see fresh tears form in his eyes, but they don't fall. "You're in the hospital," he answers.

"My head hurts," It's not a lie, "And I can't really feel my leg." Looking down, I can see a bulge under the blanket where my leg should be.

"That would be your pain medication." A man in a white coat says as he walks in. "Hello, Isabella, how else are you feeling?"

"Confused, what happened?" I ask.

He flips through papers on a clipboard before answering me. "You're a very lucky girl, lucky to be alive. You only suffer from a clean leg break, and you also have a concussion. Before you know it, you'll be back to normal. Now, there are two policemen who would like to speak with you, alone."

Panic shoots through my body and my hand grips my father's tightly. "No, please don't leave me."

"Bella, baby, calm down. We will be right outside." My mom says. I start to sit up, but my father stops me.

"Please, Daddy, don't leave me," I beg.

"Shh, it's okay, I'll be right here. I promise I won't leave you." Dad says soothingly as he brushes my hair back.

 _Trust no one,_ a voice whispers to me. I look around the room, but everything seems normal enough. I'm the only one who heard it. The doctor walks out and so do Renee and Phil, leaving just the two of us.

"You don't know how scared I've been kid." My heart clenches at the word _kid_. "After your phone call, I wasn't sure I'd ever see or hear from you again."

I don't get to respond as two police officers enter the room following behind the doctor.

"Isabella Swan, can you tell us where you've been the past seven weeks?" One asks.

 _What, no introductions?_

I look from them over to my father, and I shake my head slightly. "I ... I don't remember." I tell him before looking back to the officers. The guy who asked the question doesn't look as though he believes me and the other cop looks pissed.

 _I don't care._

"Gentlemen, during Isabella's first accident she suffered memory loss either due to head trauma, or, in the mind's way of protecting herself. We never found out what she knew then, and it is very likely that the same can happen now." The doctor explains.

The police ignore the doctor, "Isabella, it would be very helpful to know what you know. A massacre went down here, and we believe it's all connected to the murders you witnessed."

The second cop stepped forward, "Just tell us what you know about the Cullen family," he growls.

 _They're playing, good cop, bad cop. Don't fall for it._

"Who?" I ask.

Bad cop glares.

Good cop clears his throat.

"The Cullens are a known crime family, but they're very good at what they do. It's nearly impossible to pin anything on them. They have had it out with another known crime family, the Volturi. A lot of people died, it was a bloodbath."

Bad cop interrupts. "I think you know, Isabella; I think you were there and you helped them."

"Hey," my father barks. "You will not talk to my daughter as if she were part of this. Remember, she is a victim; taken and held against her will!"

"I know, I'm sorry," good guy says, "John didn't mean it. The Cullens are just ruthless people and we want whoever's left of them off the streets for good."

" _Whoever's left of them_?" I can't help but ask.

Bad cop smirks. "It's not confirmed yet, but a lot of people died, some burned to nearly nothing and then there was the car accident. We assume some of the Cullens are among the dead." My chest tightens, and his smirk turns sinister. "What's wrong Miss Swan, does the idea of Cullen family members dying bother you? Did you fall for one of the scum?" His voice gets louder and louder, but I manage to stay calm. Not a single emotion could be read on my face. My dad, on the other hand, blew up.

"Get the hell out, you piece of shit!"

 _Whoa, Charlie is losing his cool._

"How dare you!" The doctor steps in between the police and my dad.

"I think it's best you gentlemen leave now," the doc says. Surprisingly, they listen and immediately head for the door. "I will let you two have some privacy." the doctor shuts the door behind him.

"I'm sorry." Comes out as a whisper.

Charlie grabs my hand again, "No, you have nothing to be sorry for Bells."

"I want to go home." I can feel warmth trickling down my face.

Dad nods, "I'll get you out of here as soon as possible. You can go back with Renee and Phil..."

I cut him off. "I want to go home to Forks. I want to go back with you." I tell him quickly. I think I surprised him with that one.

He swallows thickly, "Okay, yeah, we will go home."

"Okay," I say before curling in on myself.

 _I have never felt so alone._

I've never heard my parents fight, even before the divorce. But this time, boy did they fight. My mother screamed, and my normally calm father raised his voice. It was all because I wanted to go back to Forks. Mom thought it was just what Dad wanted. They didn't stop until I yelled ... shouted at the top of my lungs. I think they thought I was at my breaking point and who knows; maybe it's the beginning of it. I demanded they stop their bickering. I explained I wanted to go back to Forks, and thirty minutes later, we had an agreement. I was to call, text or email my mother at least once a week and start counseling.

I'm home now.

I try to spend some time with Charlie, but I stay in my room most of the day. I couldn't get him out of my mind.

I have to see my therapist twice a week, that's been the only time I leave the house. I've been here for almost seven weeks now. A few people have stopped by to see me; Mrs. Stanley brought by a lasagna and Jessica came, too. She went on and on about my disappearance and about the gatherings and prayers all held in my name. Halfway through the conversation, I left.

"Have you given any thought to summer school?" Mrs. Weber asks. We have been sitting in silence for twenty minutes now. Mrs. Weber is my therapist and she is determined to get me talking.

The school has a summer program for students who didn't make the deadline for graduation on time. Their reasons can be anywhere from pregnancy to just falling behind and not keeping up with the rest of the students.

"My dad really wants me to go." I haven't answered many questions, so I think I surprise her.

She sits up straighter, "Do you want to go?" when I don't answer her lips press together in frustration.

Finally, I shrug, "I don't know what I want."

"You've been back since the end of May. It's July now, don't you think it could be good for you to get out of the house for a few hours a day?"

"I get out of the house, I come here twice a week," I tell her.

"You need more," she gives me a sad smile, "Your father and I have talked, he's wondering if you wouldn't do better with your mother?"

"I don't want to go with my mother. That's where all the bad happened." It all comes out a whisper.

Mrs. Weber starts writing something down before speaking, "Weren't you kidnapped here, though?" I don't answer. "The Volturi took you?" she asks, watching for a reaction as I try to keep it together. "Or did the Cullens take you?" My gut twists, but I don't answer still.

"I'll go to summer school," I tell her instead.

She nods, "Are you still having nightmares?" My lips are sealed, "Your father says you still cry out in your sleep, sometimes it's a name; Edward."

 _Damn him, Charlie._

"Was he your friend?" _I won't tell_.

"You've made progress today; It's the most I've ever heard you speak. If you don't want to talk about Edward or Jacob..."

I cut her off, "What about him?"

"Edward or Jacob?"

I glare, "The last one."

"Well, your father says you cry his name too, only it's different than Edward's, it's more like a mixture of anger and sorrow. Who is Jacob, what has he done to make you angry?"

I can feel the trembles through my body before I start to shake. My teeth clench, trying to hold back the word vomit that is about to escape me. My vision blurs, and Mrs. Weber looks a tad uncomfortable. "Jacob ... is a traitor. He hurt so many..." I choke back a sob.

Concern fills Mrs. Weber's features. "Did Jacob hurt Edward?"

And that is my breaking point.

She rushes to my side. "Bella, honey, calm deep breaths. Shh, Bella, shit." Mrs. Weber stands and reaches for her phone. My chest hurts; I can't seem to get enough air...

"Charlie! No, she's having a severe panic attack ... shit, Bella!"

I glare at the flashing red and blue lights as the paramedics roll me in through the doors. Nurses stare first before jumping into action. Only one didn't; she came to my aid immediately. Her name tag reads Stephenie.

She gives me a soft smile, "Just ignore everyone," she whispers as she takes some blood from me.

Unsurprising, my father was already here, he stood back but asked a lot of questions, but I tuned it all out. That is, until they started talking about putting me on medications.

"I don't want them."

"Isabella," the doctor says, "You had a severe panic attack..."

"My very first one!" I nearly shout, "I just wasn't prepared for her question." The last bit comes out quietly.

Dad and the doctor talk more between themselves, but I'll refuse medication.

I look away from the two men and stare out the door. That's when I see him. Someone I didn't expect to see.

James.

* * *

 **Authors Note: So I basically know how I want this to end but I'm not 100% sure on how many more chapters its going to take since this story has decided to write itself out. I don't think there will be very much more but we shall see. (Psst, I have like 5 pages of the next chapter written already! What can I say, I got excited and was feeling this direction. Also, find me on FB!)**

 **So leave some love, what do you think will happen next? What is James doing there?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note:All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Remember

Chapter 18

Bella's POV

James.

Calm down, deep breath. He lifts a finger to his lips and winks. I have to remind myself that I just can't jump out of bed a rush to him.

Ten minutes later Charlie's radio is going off. "Cheif, we need you out here."

He growls, "What is it?"

"Remember the old abandoned house off Chucker Road, it's up in flames."

"What?" he looks over at me apologetically, "Bells."

"It's fine, just go. If I get home before you do I'll call." I tell him.

He leans over and gives me kiss on the forehead, "Be safe, I'll see you soon."

The second my father is gone James slips into the room. "James, what are you doing here?" I ask.

He smirks, "What, no how are you doing, how's recovery?" I just look at him unsure of myself. "I just heard you were brought in and wanted to check up on you."

"How did you hear that, what are you even doing around here?" I ask.

He shrugs and plops down on a chair, "Well, we're not out of the clear yet, and Carlisle asked me to come. I also figured I owed you my life, you know, since you saved it and all."

We're quiet for a while, a million questions flying through my mind and yet I can't seem to ask any of them. "What are you doing, Bella?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You've been back for almost seven weeks; you haven't done anything with your life. You stay home all day, even worse, you stay in your room most of the time. Why aren't you living?" he asks.

"Everywhere I go, I'm watched. I don't know who to trust." My voice shakes. I have to lie about where I ve been, people don t believe me. It s hard trying to be normal again after what happened. And I m so alone, I miss ..."

James stands, "I get it, Bella; but you need to live. Trust no one, and don t worry if people are watching. Give them a good show and hold your head high. Don't give up." he says, resting his hand on mine.

That uneasy feeling I use to get around James is gone, I have never been more relieved. "Summer school is in progress, I think I'm going to go."

"Good, when will you start?" he sits on the edge of the bed.

"I could go tomorrow," I tell him.

He doesn't get to respond as Stephenie, the nurse, comes back in holding a chart. Before I even get to panic James is speaking, "You were informed to call if this happened."

"I didn't call because you were already here." she hisses.

"Wait, what?" I look between them.

"Eyes and ears," she says. "Carlisle hired me. Now, James, I need to speak with Bella privately."

"No way." he says.

She glares, "Yes, what we have to talk about is none of your business."

"I'll be fine," I tell him.

He glares back at her and reaches into his waistband. "I was instructed to give this to you if we communicated." he lays the sleek, black, metal next to me. "Use it if you have to." he gives Stephenie a pointed look.

She doesn't even look fazed. "She won't."

"Carlisle will hear about this," James says, walking towards the door.

"Go ahead, tell him." she crosses her arms.

"Do you two know each other?" I ask.

James laughs as he closes the door. Stephenie shrugs, "We met six weeks ago, I was stupid and slept with him."

"Oh." I try not to smirk, the feeling is foreign, but it's definitely there. "Sorry."

She laughs, "Me too, so I just got your blood work in." she says holding up the clipboard. "I could get in huge trouble for this, but I kept it off your record."

"Kept what off, I don't want you getting in trouble for me."

"It's part of the eyes and ears deal, keep what I think needs to be kept secret and report back to Carlisle." she says fidgeting.

"Okay, so what's up?" I ask putting my SIG into my bag.

"Your blood work shows that you're pregnant," she says. "When did you..."

" ... Um, right before I was found," I answer in a daze. "S-seven weeks ago, almost."

"When was your last period?"

"Two weeks before that, I think. I was on the pill before everything happened but being gone, I forgot all about it. I mean I knew I didn't have it, I just didn't plan on ... Are you sure I'm ..." I can't even say it.

She nods, "Yeah, I'm sure. Should I keep this to myself?"

"Please," I say. "I don't know what to do, what do I do?"

"Are you keeping it?"

I put my hand on my flat stomach, "I don't think I could get rid of him."

She smiles, "I brought these; they're doctors from here in Forks and from Port Angeles, just in case you don't want anyone knowing."

"Thank you," I tell her, taking the cards for different doctors.

"I will be back to check on you soon." she says opening the door.

James is there on the other side. "I called Carlisle," he says proudly.

"Good, I assume he wants me to call as soon as possible?" she says.

He glares, "Yes, bye now!"

She huffs and walks away.

"Good riddance, what did she tell you?" he asks, sitting in the chair.

I shake my head, "I can't say right now."

"Will you tell me eventually?" he asks.

"Of course."

"Good," he says, and I can't help but roll my eyes.

I feel as if I've taken one step forward in agreeing to attend summer school, but two steps back with the information I've just been given.

* * *

I stare at my reflection; my flat stomach is all I can look at.

What the hell did I do?

There's a baby in there. When am I supposed to tell people? Am I supposed to tell _him?_ Is he even alive, I haven't heard anyone say his name?

No, no, I can't think about this, I'll have a panic attack, and it's my first day of summer school. I grab my bag and head downstairs. "Hey, Dad."

He startles, "Bells, hey, are you going somewhere this morning?"

I nod, "I enrolled in the summer school program. Even though I'm late, they're allowing me to join."

"That's great! Do you need a ride?" he asks way too enthusiastically.

"I thought I might just take the truck if you don't mind?" I ask.

"No, not at all, here." he hands over all his keys. I laugh and take the truck key off the ring.

"I think you need the rest of these."

"Oh, yeah, thanks." he says blushing.

"I'm just going to head out." I motion to the door.

"You don't want some breakfast? I made eggs and bacon."

He looks so hopeful, I just can't turn him down, plus, I'm not just eating for me now. Honestly, I haven't been eating very well at all since I've been back. I've even lost a few pounds. "Sure, why not, I've got time."

"Great," he says pulling out a plate for me. "Do you want both?" he shows me the food, and I can't help but wrinkle my nose at the eggs; they smell awful.

"I think I'll just have bacon," I tell him.

He lets me serve myself and then takes what's left on the plate.

"What's wrong?" he asks as he shovels in some eggs.

I take a small bite of food, "Your eggs don't smell all that appealing."

He looks down at his fork full of eggs, "What do you mean, they smell fine to me?" he says sniffing at them. "How is the bacon?"

"Good," I mumble eating another piece.

"Are you nervous about going back to school?" he asks.

I shrug. "I think I'll be okay." It helps now that I've got my gun on me. I'm pretty sure it's not _my_ _gun_ , since I gave Riley 'mine, but it's exactly like it.

"I think you will be too. If you have any problems though, leave and come straight home, call me when you get here."

"Okay, um, I think I'm going to go now." I stand and place my plate in the sink. "I'll get it later."

"Don't worry about it," he says.

I lean over and give him a soft peck on the cheek, "Thanks, Dad, for everything."

He blushes but only nods his head. I turn and head for the front door, ready to get this all over with.

* * *

Everyone's staring, even after being here for the past week, people still stare. It's as though they're waiting for something to happen.

So, if I've done my math correctly, I've been back home for eight and a half weeks, which should mean that's about how far along I am. I haven't told James, though I've talked with him a few times, and I haven't seen a doctor yet. I have made an appointment, and I'm hoping I'll be able to get to it tomorrow.

I know the blood work said I'm pregnant, but I'm only just starting to believe it. Everything smells so strong, and some of it is nasty. This morning Charlie made more eggs, and I almost puked because of it. Thankfully, he didn't notice. Plus, my skinny jeans won't button, and if you pay close enough attention, you can see a bump.

"Hey, Bella?" Eric Yorkie slides into a seat in front of me.

"Eric," I greet him.

"How have you been?" he asks, I shrug. "I guess that s a stupid question. Um, I wanted to ask you something; I was wondering if you wanted to go out Saturday." He touches my hand; I pull it back and under the desk.

I don't even mean to, but my left hand comes to rest on my stomach under the desk. "I- I'm not...um, I can't," I tell him. "I'm barely able to come here, I'm not ready..."

He nods, "Well, maybe another time."

I've never been more thankful when the bell rings, and we're allowed to go home. When I arrive, Charlie is gone, but James is there waiting. I've really gotten used to James' presence.

The first time I found him sitting in my kitchen, he nearly gave me a heart attack. Now I expect it. "I should break his hand for touching you," he says with a smile.

"Who, Eric, he's harmless." I say making a PB & J sandwich, "Want one?"

"Sure, but harmless, I think not. Edward would want me to break his fingers."

I pause hearing his name. "Um, how is he?"

When James doesn't answer, I turn to look at him. "I was wondering when you were going to ask." he sighs, "Sugar-coated or straight out?"

I glare at him. "Do you really have to ask?"

"He's not doing so hot. He rarely sleeps. He's doing more for the family business than he ever did before, and he constantly asks about you."

"So, he's alive."

"Barely. Wait, did you think he was dead?"

"No one ever says his name." I shrug.

"Well, we didn't want you breaking down again." he says, eying me in a serious way.

"He asks about me?"

"Of course. But he's been ordered not to call or text. When he found out I was here, Emmett had to restrain him for a whole night." I can't help but smile at that. Edward cares. _Of_ _course,_ _he does, did we really doubt that?_

"Hey, that's the first time I've seen that smile in eight weeks. It's nice to see it."

"Can I ask something?" he nods, waiting for my question. "Will I ever see Edward again?"

He scratches the back of his head, "Do you want to see Edward again?"

"Of course." I automatically place my hand on my stomach. "Hmm," he eyes me up and down.

Oh shit, I don't drop my hand in fear he'd look too closely.

"What?" I ask a tad defensive.

He smiles, "Oh, nothing. It s just that you look a tad healthier in the weight department."

I glare, "Are you calling me fat?"

His smile drops, "No, that's not it at all!"

"Then what are you saying?" I put my hands on my hips.

"You can see Edward again when it's a bit safer." he changes the subject back to the original one.

"Are you avoiding my question?"

He squints, "Well, I was thinking ... are you pregnant?"

My jaw drops. "What, no!"

He smiles again, "Well if you were, I don't think I would say anything."

"Really, why?"

He shrugs, "What happens between mommy and daddy should stay between mommy and daddy until otherwise." he winks.

"You honestly feel that way?" I ask nervously. He nods. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

* * *

 **AN: Honestly I don't know how many more chapters there are left, this story is writing itself out, though I still see the ending the same when this story first played out in my mind. So...what do you think? James is a good guy? Bella is pregnant, how will the family handle it? How will Charlie handle it?**


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19 Remember.

Edwards POV

I can't help but wonder what he s thinking. His pupils are dilated; his skin is pasty and shining with sweat. His breaths are coming in quick rapid gasps. Is he thinking about dying, is he thinking about a loved one?

If I could have a choice and one last thought, it would be of her.

She was always there for me, in ways I never expected her to be. She saved all our lives and helped bring justice to the death of my parents. I mean, fuck, she wasn't born into this lifestyle, she wasn't a part of it, yet she fit so perfectly with me, with my family and with this life we lead. In some sort of fucked up way, it s as if she was meant to be brought into my life. Just maybe, she was truly destined for me...

And I just left her.

I shouldn't have done it.

I should have stayed there and fought off anyone who would try to take her from me. She begged me to go; again, she was looking out for me, saving me... I would have never gone if she hadn't begged. Even so, Jasper had to drag me away. But not before I promised her I'd find her again, that I'd come for her soon.

The guy in front of me chokes, pulling me from my thoughts, blood spatters on his swollen face. I don't generally take someone out this way, beating them until they're nearly dead, but I'm frustrated.

Carlisle sent James to keep watch over what's mine. Though I'm a bit more okay about it now, I'm still pissed off that I couldn't send someone I fully trusted or better yet, gone myself.

I understand why I can't go and be with her, but it doesn't make it any easier. I want to protect her the way she protected me, but I know I have to make it safe for her to come back and taking out the Volturi has put a target on the backs of the Cullen family, especially mine since I'm in line for my father's territory. With the Volturi out of the way, others think they have a chance at claiming what is not theirs. I may not want this life, but I will do this for Carlisle and for Riley because they are family and around here, we always have each other's backs.

"Can I please just shoot him?" Emmett whines, yeah he's accompanied me on a few of these hits. In some ways, they act like I need a fucking babysitter like I'm going to snap, fuck things up and go find Bella. I'm not going to put her life at risk any more than it already is.

"No, he's my hit, Carlisle sent me." I run a hand through my hair. "I don't even know why you're here."

"We're brothers, partners in crime," Em says way too enthusiastically. "Who's going to have your back better than me?"

Just to be an asshole, I say, "Jasper."

"Fuck you, man."

"No, honestly, I don't mind working with you, Em. I just want some alone time."

"You know I don't have a choice. Uncle C is worried."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Fuck it, just shoot him, and let's go home." I say, standing. I haven t seen Bella in eight weeks; I'm not allowed to contact her or James, which I think is bullshit.

"Thank you, fucking finally." Emmett doesn't hesitate and the gurgling stops immediately.

"Let's go."

* * *

"You're so stressed, Edward, don't worry so much. It's all almost over." A gentle voice comes from the doorway of my office.

"Is it almost over? I feel like it will never be over." I glare out the window and into the moonlit swimming pool.

I feel a small pair of gentle hands touch my shoulder. I sigh, "What are you doing here?"

She doesn't say anything for a while, so I continue. "Jasper is working tonight, Emmett has the night off, so he's with Rosalie."

"I know, I just wanted to check up on you, that's all." When I don't respond, she goes on. "What's on your mind, Edward?" I still don't answer. "I talked to James." Now that has gotten my attention.

"And?" I ask turning to face her.

Alice sighs and takes a seat at one of the empty chairs. "He said her leg is fully healed. She's eating a little better, but she doesn't talk much besides with her dad or him." I grit my teeth, "She's in summer school so she can graduate."

I run a hand roughly over my face and into my hair, "I miss her, Ali. I'm not going to lie, I never meant to want her the way I do." I sigh, and my vision actually blurs. "I can't stop thinking about her. Everywhere I fucking look in this house, I want to see her. How can my home not feel like _my home_ now that she's gone?"

"You fell in love with her, Edward," Alice whispers.

All I can do is nod in agreement. I fell for Bella unexpectedly, I don't know when I did but nonetheless, I have. "She thought you were dead."

"What?" I snap back to Alice.

She nods, "She finally asked about you. She was afraid, no one ever says your name around her, she thought that maybe you weren't alive. James explained how you're not allowed to contact her or him. He told her about Emmett having to restrain you the night you found out James was there. He said it was the first time he'd seen her smile in eight weeks."

I swear, the first chance I get, I'm stealing Alice's phone, so I can hear about Bella first hand. I stand from my desk, making Alice jump. "Where are you going?"

"To Carlisle. I have to finish all of this. I have to bring her home." I tell her searching for my keys.

"Eight weeks is way too long, I'll drive." Alice says, hauling ass past me. I don't argue, I just follow her.

* * *

Bella s POV

10 weeks.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Edward is going to kill me, Bella!" James is freaking out. "First the pregnancy and now this, yeah I'd say I'm fucking dead." Each time he says fuck he hits the steering wheel.

I stare at the picture that was printed for me. That's our baby, I mean...fucking aye, it actually looks like a tiny baby. I just went to the doctor a couple of days ago, but yesterday I got a call saying they had a cancellation at the obstetrician's office. I made James come with me; I was terrified, and then we saw the baby, we were both in awe.

The nurse printed out a couple of photos, she handed me one and James the other. She said, "There you go, Daddy." before handing it over and leaving.

Now you know why James is freaking out.

"Chill the hell out, James. I won't say anything, you don't say anything, it never happened." I tell him, waiting for him to calm down and start the car already.

He looks over at me, "Fuck, I'm sorry. How are you feeling, momma? I can't believe you're two months pregnant already." And que the water works. "No, no, I'm sorry," James says gathering me in a hug the best he can while sitting in the car.

"I haven't seen Edward in two months, I miss him." I sniffle, "I can't button my jeans anymore, I'm tired, and my dad keeps making eggs every morning, and the smell is making me sick. The stupid girls at school keep looking at me, but I really miss him."

"Take a nap, Bella, you're exhausted. I'll wake you when we get there." James says soothingly. I nod, scooting over, as I rest my head on the door. Sleep never comes, but I do feel better by the time I get home.

I get out of the car and head over to my truck. Charlie isn't home, he's actually out fishing. "Where are you going?" James growls.

"I have therapy."

"I could give you a ride?"

"And have to explain why some creepy guy is dropping me off. No thank you."

He glares at me. "I am not creepy."

"You came uninvited to Edward's house, hit on me, and..." I start listing things that creeped me out when I first met him, but he interrupts. "Okay, I came off a bit creepy, but I'm not that bad anymore." he smiles a disturbingly wide smile.

I smile innocently back at him, "Keep telling yourself that."

He glares, "Get going," he waves me off.

"So you can creepily stalk me?" I joke. "Honestly, thanks for being here, James."

He nods with a genuine smile, "Come on, get going." he waves me off.

* * *

Why don't I wear looser fitting shirts? All of my shirts fit snug on me, now they show a bump, one I'm not ready to show off yet. Oh, and I'm using a hair tie to keep my pants together.

"Please, please, you'll be my best friend," I beg James. "Just throw it through the window."

"I am your best friend," So? He goes on, "Damn it, Bella, what am I supposed to do?"

"Don't you have a jacket, an undershirt or something? Please just give me your shirt!"

He groans, "Fuck, okay, stop your bitching. I'm under your window, hurry up before the chief catches me and shoots me."

I push open my window, and almost immediately I am smacked in the face with a black shirt.

"Thank you, James."

"You owe me," he says whispering into the phone.

I snort, "Please, like you don't like walking around without a shirt. Maybe Stephenie will see you."

"Hey...doesn't she live just around the corner?"

"James!"

"I'm just kidding; I'll see you at lunch, kid."

"Sure you are, bye now," I say hanging up on him.

Okay, please don't be observant this morning. I head down stairs and find Charlie in his usual spot, bacon, eggs, and toast in front of him, at least the toast is new.

"Morning," I tell him as he watches me pull out a bowl for cereal.

He humphs, "Whose shirt is that, Bella?" damn it.

"Uh, it's mine?" it comes out like a question. "I just want to be comfortable this morning."

I can tell by the look on his face that he's not letting this go. "I don't ever remember seeing that shirt," I walk past him. "It smells like a guy, Bella!" He growls.

I sneak a sniff, oh jeez, why didn't I notice that? Maybe because I'm around James so much it's a normal scent to me now? I don't even know what to say to that, how do I answer?

"Bells, you know you can tell me anything, and I won't hold it against you, ever," Charlie says so seriously that I completely stop what I'm doing. It seems like he's gotten this sudden burst of courage to speak what's on his mind. "Who is Edward, Bella?" he flat out asks. "I won't ask about the other one, but it's Edward you cry out for the most."

We're silent, he's waiting for me to say something, anything, I don't know what to say. I can't look at him, the way he's watching me, expecting something. "Do you know what I think?"

"What do you think, Dad?" I know I'm going to regret this.

"I think Edward means something to you. I just don't know what, and I kind of want you to tell me."

I feel sick; I can't do this, not yet, not now. "I'm going to be late for school." I don't stop; I don't pause when Charlie calls my name. I get into the truck and make it to school in record time.

I shouldn't be surprised when James is there the second I get out of the truck.

"What happened, why did you haul ass out of there?" he asks, he's still shirtless.

"He was asking questions, ones I can't answer, about Edward."

"I'm sorry, I really am." he says wiping tears from my face before pulling me into a hug.

Hearing another vehicle door close, I remember where I am and who I'm with. Looking to the side, I see Jessica Stanley. She's been coming here to tutor kids who have trouble in math. We make eye contact.

"Shit," I mumble.

James looks to see her too, "Fucking hell, do you think she'll say anything?"

"Yeah, probably, she hates me."

"Aw, who can hate you." he pushes my shoulder.

"Thanks, I'll call if I need you," I tell him.

"I will be here," he says climbing back into his car.

The second I get inside, all eyes turn towards me. The teacher isn't in yet, and it's obvious Jessica went and opened her giant mouth. This day can't get any worse...never mind, it can.

"Was that your boyfriend, shirtless and hugging you outside?" Jessica has been pissed at me ever since I walked out on her blubbering a few weeks ago.

"It's none of your fucking business, that's who it is." Stupid kids "ooh" and "ahh."

"I'm curious to know," a girl named Lauren says. She and Jessica are _best friends forever,_ gag. "I m sure daddy dearest would want to know too."

I grit my teeth, "What the hell is it to any of you?"

"We spent a lot of time out there looking for you, you little ungrateful bitch." Jessica snaps. Whoa, she can't be serious. "You play the victim so well, but you probably left on your own to go whore around with that guy outside."

I can't even help the little laugh that escapes me. "You don't know shit, Jessica. You don't know what the fuck I've been through, so shut the hell up and leave me alone." I take a seat furthest away from everyone.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Lauren stand. Everyone here is still watching, where the hell is the teacher when you need one?

"So, Jessica and I were talking, and we noticed something on Friday," she smirks at Jessica. "We know why you're wearing your boyfriend's shirt; it's the same reason why you have a hair tie holding your pants together." _No, no, no, don't say it._ "You've gained weight since coming home, not a whole lot but it s noticeable to those who pay attention around here. Jessica and I paid attention." I stand to leave; I really don't want to do this. Jessica blocks me and when I turn around Lauren stands to block that way too.

I hate everyone here; they sit and watch, they do nothing to stop this.

"Isabella Swan, victim, is pregnant." People gasp, exchange shocked looks before looking back to me. I surprise myself, I don't cry, to me there's nothing to cry about. I'm having a baby, Edward's baby, and that to me is pretty special.

"Fuck...off." I tell her.

"Come on, show everyone just how innocent Bella Swan really is," she says grabbing at my shirt.

I lose it.

I punch the bitch in the face, over and over again. Hands grab at me, and anyone who gets near my stomach is punched too.

"Bella, stop, it's me!" I hear James' voice and stop struggling. "Come on." I grab my bag and let him pull me from the room. No teachers ever came. Before I know it, James is driving me away from the school. "My truck."

"Stephenie is on her way to pick it up," he says. "What the hell happened back there?"

"They told everyone you're my boyfriend, that I'm pregnant and then tried pulling up my shirt."

"Fuck no!" he hits the dashboard, "I'll kill the bitches, just wait!"

"They're not worth the lead, James."

"Can I do anything for you, get you anything?"

I see a gas station coming up. "A drink sounds good and maybe something salty."

He nods; "Yeah, I can get that." he pulls into the parking lot and then searches for a shirt. "Do you want a Slurpee?"

"A blue one," I tell him as he climbs out.

Alone, I feel like I can finally breathe. I take a deep breath and try to relax. I look down and sitting in a cup holder in the middle console is a cell phone. I startle when it lights up and starts buzzing. I look back to the store and can see James still messing with the Slurpee machine. I hesitantly pick the phone up and recognized the name instantly. Contact reads _Alice._ I swipe the green button and place the phone to my ear. "Alice?" I ask.

It stays quiet for a minute.

I hear a breath catch on the other end.

"No," a male voice says.

I close my eyes and smile; I'd know that voice anywhere.

"It's Edward..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: All mistakes are my own.**

 **Leave some love 3**


	20. Chapter 20

Remember 20

Chapter 20

"Alice?" I ask.

It stays quiet for a minute.

I hear a breath catch on the other end.

"No," a male voice says.

 _I close my eyes and smile; I'd know that voice anywhere._

"It's Edward..."

* * *

"Is it really you?" he asks.

I nod, feeling like an idiot, I answer him, "Yes, it's me."

"I've missed you so much, Bella." hearing him say my name sends a shiver through me.

"I miss you, too, Edward." Tears spring to my eyes. He misses me. "I want to see you so badly."

The pain in his voice nearly breaks me, "Soon, I promise." he says. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I...yeah, I should be."

"Why aren't you at school then?"

"James took me away. I sort of got into a fight with two of the girls there."

"What, why?" he growls.

"They were being bitches. All day people have been asking me questions about things I won't answer, that I can't answer. Then Lauren touched me, and I lost it." I can hear his growl, but when he speaks, he's calm.

"You won't have to deal with them too much longer. In two weeks everything will be over, and I'll come for you." He says.

I can't help the smile on my face. "I graduate in a few days, it will be perfect."

"Hey, is that my phone?" James asks as he opens the car door.

"Is that James?"

"Yeah, it is," I answer them both.

"As much as I'd rather hear your beautiful voice, let me talk to him."

My throat tightens, and my vision blurs. "Okay...I really do miss you."

"I miss you too, but soon."

"Soon..."

* * *

"Okay, you can do this!" I pep-talk myself. "You've been through hell and back, you graduate tomorrow. Everything will work out, and then Edward will be here soon."

"Isabella, come down here!" Charlie calls out, making me jump.

"We can do this," I say rubbing my small baby bump.

I head downstairs and nearly stop when I see Jessica Stanley's mother sitting at my kitchen table.

"Do you have something to tell me, young lady?" Charlie asks a bit too calmly. "Mrs. Stanley says something happened Friday."

"You attacked my daughter and her friend, Lauren Mallory." She glares at me.

I can't help but glare back. "Did Jessica tell you everything?" I ask and her glare falters. "Did they tell you that they verbally attacked me just because a male friend was consoling me?" I look to Charlie who looks a tad guilty. "They cornered me and wouldn't let me leave. No one would help me, everyone just sat and watched. Then Lauren touched me...she tried to...to pull my shirt up." Unexpected tears start to fall; I'm angry, scared and tired of lying.

"How dare they!" my father growls and turns his own glare on Mrs. Stanley who now shrinks back. She looks shocked and almost sorry.

"Why would they do that?" She asks.

Here it goes, "Because they wanted to _show_ everyone this," I pull back the new shirt James brought me. "I'm pregnant, they wanted everyone to know even though I told them it was none of their business."

Charlie is teary-eyed, and Mrs. Stanley looks to be in shock. After a moment she recovers, "I am so sorry this has happened to you. I'll have a talk with both of the girls and Bella, if you have anymore problems with them, please let me know."

Wow, that was a huge change in attitude. I nod, and she stands, Charlie goes to follow her as she continues to apologize and scurry away.

When she's gone, and Charlie comes back, he looks relieved. "You're finally announcing it?"

"You know?"

 _He nods, what the heck!_

"You're not mad at me?"

He sighs and shrugs his shoulders before taking a seat, "I was at first, I was outraged, but I talked to Renee about it, she confirmed my suspicions and talked me out of my anger."

"Mom knows?"

He nods, "I was so angry, Bells, but then Renee said, _why get angry over something that we cannot change?_ It's done, and it is what it is."

"You don't hate me?"

He stands and pulls me into a tight hug, "I could never ever hate you, Bells. No matter what you do in this world." when we finally let each other go he hesitates to ask, "So, um, does the father know yet?"

I shake my head no.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"The next time I get a chance."

"And you promise he didn't force himself on you?"

"Edward is good, Dad, I promise."

He grunts, "Edward, was he here the other day, you know with these shirts?"

"No, Edward is elsewhere, the shirts belong to a friend who's been looking out and protecting me."

"Yeah, what's his name?"

 _I bite my lip, to tell or not to tell. I mean he is a freaking cop for crying out loud._

"Bella, your secrets are always safe with me. I'll protect you always, even from the law."

"His name is James, and he follows me everywhere I go."

"Are you still in danger?"

I shrug, "I don't know, but Edward seems to think so."

"IS it his fault you're in danger?" he asks but it almost sounds accusatory.

I shake my head no, "Edward protected me when no one else could, and he taught me to defend myself. I got myself in danger that night when I got lost in Phoenix and witnessed the murder of his parents.

Charlie is quiet for a while, and I can't get a read on him.

"After you tell Edward about the baby, I'd like to meet him."

"Dad, really?"

"It's just to thank him."

"Maybe," I tell him, and he smiles.

×Week 12×

I smooth my dress down and laugh, I can't believe Charlie already knew, and so did Renee.

Charlie is more observant than I thought.

Today we graduated.

There were twelve of us who graduated, so we're having a party at school.

When I went back on Monday, I wore a fitted shirt and a pair of jeans with a stretch band Charlie bought me. People stared, they whispered and flat-out talked out loud for me to hear, and I just ignored it all.

 _I'm pregnant, and it's out there._

"Bells, are you ready to go?" Charlie knocks.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I open the door and immediately his eyes land on my baby bump.

"You look...good." he says looking back up at me.

I smile, "I also look pregnant."

He nods, "Yeah," he rubs the back of his neck.

"Let's get this over with." he nods in agreement.

We pull up to the school, and that's when Charlie notices James across the street. "Is that your protection?" he nods in his direction.

"It is," I tell him.

He only looks a little troubled, but he pulls himself together before climbing out of the truck.

I watch as James rolls down his window and motions for me to join him. Looking back to Charlie, and I can see his eyes are following me.

"I'll be two seconds," I tell him, and with a stiff nod, I'm quickly crossing the street.

"What's wrong?" I ask because surely something is wrong if he's calling me over.

"There is a new black Escalade in town, it doesn't belong to any of the residents, and it hasn't been staying at any hotels. I've got a strange feeling about it so stay close. Are your strapped?" he asks.

I nod, "It's in my bag."

"Okay, just relax, have a good time because you deserve it but if you see anything or anyone out of place call me, tell your dad and then get the fuck out of there, got it?"

I nod, "Thanks, James."

"I gotta call Edward, I'll see you soon," he says.

My heart clenches at hearing his name. I force a smile and turn back around to find my dad. I really hope everything is okay.

"Everything okay?" Charlie asks as I get closer.

"I hope so, let's get this over with." I loop my arm through his offered one, and together we enter the high school gym.

The lights are low, and the atmosphere is relaxed, but I can't shake the paranoia, and I think Charlie is picking up on it.

"I'm going to get us some food, you grab us a table," Charlie says. For a small group, everyone sure has a lot of family here. I find a table off to the side and take a seat ... it's meant for six but oh well.

I get an uneasy feeling in my gut when I feel something press into the back of my head.

Holy...I know that feeling.

"Shh, Isabella, let's go for a walk." An unrecognizable voice says.

I stand, my bag still on my shoulder, and I turn to see who this person is, only he sticks the barrel of the gun into my back by my ribs and whispers, "Don't even, just get going."

I move as the gun leads me and just as we reach the door, across the crowded gym I spot Dad. He's looking around confused, and then his eyes land on me.

Being a cop, he realizes what's happening very quickly and starts making his way to us, but I'm being rushed out of the door. Outside I see James' car, and for a second I'm relieved until the guy behind me laughs. "James is dead so don't get your hopes too high up."

He's... what?

No, he can't be.

Tears spring to my eyes.

"Get in the back." the guy shoves me towards a black SUV. The back door opens, and a man with skin like old worn leather sits on the other side. His hair is long and black just like his eyes.

I'm pushed into the back seat with him, and I just know I know him, but how?

I can hear my father screaming, but I can't look at him.

"Who are you?" I ask as the SUV pulls away

The man huffs, "You don't know me, but I know you, Isabella. He talked about you all the time." he shakes his head with sadness. "Jacob Black was my son, and your boyfriend killed him."

Holy shit.

It's Jacob's father, and he doesn't know...

I killed Jacob Black.

* * *

Charlie's POV

The flashing lights were giving me a headache.

Bella is gone; the kid watching her is currently fighting for his life, and I have no clue who has my baby girl. I shouldn't have left her.

The front seat of James' car is soaked with blood. There's a gun on the floorboard, but a gut feeling is telling me to look beside the seat. I stick my hand in between and feel something hard. I manage to grab it and pull it out. It's a small black cell phone.

"Did you find something Chief?" Deputy Biers asks.

I turn to him and slip the phone into my pocket. "No, just checking everything."

He nods and is on his way, believing my lie.

I head back to my truck and climb in. I fish out the cell phone and try to unlock it. There's a four-digit passcode, and my first three attempts don't work. Just as I'm about to try again the phone buzzes in my hand.

E.C.

I really hope it's who I need it to be.

I slide the green button, and the call is connected. I stay quiet for a minute, and so do they.

"Edward?" I finally ask... no answer.

"I'm Charlie Swan, Bella's father, and I need your help."


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: Hello again, just a quick reminder that all mistakes are my own and if it weren't for sunflower Fran there would be dozens more, so huge thank you to her!**

* * *

 _"Who are you?" I ask as the SUV pulls away_

 _The man huffs, "You don't know me, but I know you, Isabella. He talked about you all the time." he shakes his head with sadness. "Jacob Black was my son, and your boyfriend killed him."_

 _Holy shit._

 _It's Jacob's father, and he doesn't know..._

 _I killed Jacob Black._

 _::::::;::::::_

 _I killed Jacob Black..._

Edward didn't kill Jacob, I did. A loud ringing sounds in my ears, it's all I can hear... until he says this, "I know you and my boy were secretly together, that you're afraid of Edward. You were afraid of what he would do to Jacob if he found out."

 _What?_

"My boy and I talked regularly, and I can honestly say that he loved you, Isabella. Now be honest with me, is the baby his?"

I look down at my barely baby bump. Is the baby Jacob's? _Hell no!_ Tears are in my eyes, more out of anger than anything else. How dare he say I'm afraid of Edward. How dare this man think this child could be his son's. "I ... I don't know." I lie.

He nods like he expected this answer.

"I am sure it is. Do you think Edward will come for you?" He asks and I nod without thinking. "I hope you're right, and if he doesn't, we'll go to him because you know the way. We will avenge your love ..."

I think I'm going to be sick.

...

Edwards POV

I just walked into Carlisle's office when his phone rings. He motions for me to wait and I nod, pulling out my own phone to make a quick call. When the other line picks up, it's quiet. A bad feeling sinks into my gut, and I'm two seconds away from hanging up when a voice stops me.

"Edward?" It's a man who sounds almost hopeful, but I still don't answer. I can feel Carlisle watching me now. "I'm Charlie Swan, Bella's father, and I need your help."

"Where is she? Where is James?" I ask him.

The knot in my stomach intensifies, "James is being taken to Forks' Medical Regional Center, he's fighting for his life, and Bella ... someone took her, and I don't know who. I need your help, Edward."

I'm silent, processing, panicking, and screaming on the inside. Rage violently shakes its way through me.

"I know you care about her, Edward. She cares for you too; very much." He says pulling me back to the present.

"Stay nearby this phone, I'll call back in two minutes." I hang up without waiting for an answer.

"We need to go now," I tell Carlisle.

"What's happened?" He asks.

"James was attacked, Bella was...taken," I tell him heading for the door. I can't wait; I need to be there now.

Carlisle is hot on my trail, "Family meeting, now!" Carlisle starts hollering as we head for the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Esme asks.

"Bella was taken, we're going to Forks," Carlisle tells her. She nods and flies out of the kitchen, she's headed for their packed emergency bags. Two bags to be exact, one is packed with a change of clothes for all of us, and the other is packed full of guns and ammo. "Emmett, come help me!" Esme yells on her way. Alice comes rushing into the room. For some reason, I notice she's wearing all black and is strapped already.

"Jazz and I are ready, let's go. We can call you from the road, Dad." Alice says.

There's no arguing with Alice, so Carlisle nods, "We will be right behind you." He says.

"Jasper is getting the car, come on." Alice pulls me along.

This can't be happening, it isn't fair. Everyone who was gunning for me I took out. I made it safe so she could come home to me. I needed the final okay from Carlisle, and then I could have been on my way, early, just to surprise her.

"I'm driving," I tell Jasper, and he quickly jumps out of the car to get into the back, Alice already took passenger. "Let's end this."

::::::;::::::

Charlie's POV

Edward is coming and fast, but during this time I feel completely helpless. I've had this feeling before, but right now, it's so much worse. I have nothing to go on, no leads, no witnesses except for James and he's still fighting for his life.

With the last call I received, a girl named Alice said they're an hour away. They were definitely speeding. I couldn't sleep all night, and it's early morning.

Edward will be here very soon. A knock sounds on my front door, surely not that soon...

I open the door and find a hunched over woman. "Are you all right?" I grab her arm. She pushes her hair out of her face, and it's clear she needs medical attention. Her face is bloody, and so is her shirt. I also happen to know her. "Stephenie?" I pull her inside, "What happened to you, let's get you help." I lead her out to my cruiser,

"Charlie, I was shot." I load her in the front seat. I climb into the driver side, "Charlie," she says again. I start the car and put on the sirens.

"Charlie!" She screams at me.

"What?" I don't mean to yell, but the adrenaline is coursing through me quickly. "Wait, hold on!" I tell her as she starts to nod off.

We come sliding to a stop in front of the emergency doors when she comes to a bit.

"Charlie," she mumbles. "Black."

Black? I get her out and cradle her in my arms.

"I need help!" I call out as a dozen people rush to me and lead us inside.

She grabs hold of my collar and looks me in the eye, "He has her!"

They push me out of the way, and suddenly they're calling out a code.

"Wait, who, Steph?" I call but she doesn't hear, she's stopped breathing, and they're working on her now.

I'm pushed out of the room.

Who has her? Black? Who the hell is Black? I head back to my cruiser and climb in, I don't really remember driving home, but when I look around, I'm in my driveway with the ignition off. I also don't know how long I've been sitting here, but when I open the door, I notice a black Charger idling nearby.

A tall man wearing all black, his hair a wild mess with dark circles under his eyes steps out of the driver side. This man screamed, _"don't fuck with me,"_ without saying a word.

"Chief Swan, I'm Edward." He holds out his hand for me, and I shake it. Holy hell, my daughter is in a relationship with this guy?

"You got here fast," I tell him. When I talked to him a second time, he said they were leaving New York.

He nods, "Anything?" He asks.

"Do you know a girl named Stephenie? She works at the hospital."

He nods, "Eyes and ears, why?"

"She came here to my door; she was shot. I took her to the hospital, and before she...passed out, she said something. She said one word ... black."

"That's all?" He asks as his eyes narrow. I think the word means something to him.

"He has her." I say and watch as Edwards jaw clenches.

::::::;::::::

Bell's POV

I manage to slip my gun into a nifty little pocket in my dress. I just hope they don't notice.

Jared comes back into the room, a smile on his face. "He's at her house right now." He says. Jared is Jacob's brother.

Edward is here.

"How many with him?" Billy asks.

"Two others, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale." He answers.

"He needs to come in here alone, I don't care if I die as long as Edward dies too." He says.

"You're not dying today," Jared says.

"Bella, how about we go to the back room," Billy says.

I shake my head, "I want to see him."

"Why?" Jared asks, "Jacob said you didn't love Edward, is that true?"

Love Edward? I...I care for him like crazy. Do I love Edward? Maybe.

I guess I take too long to answer, "Get her up." Billy says and Jared grabs me by the hair and yanks me up. I gasp at the pain as he drags me to the front door.

I'm handed over to Billy, who grabs me by the arm, which I'm grateful for. Until I realize I'm being used as a human shield.

My gun thumps against my leg as if reminding me she's still there for me.

"Black!" A yell comes from outside. I know that voice, I'd know it anywhere.

Jared barely opens the door. "Where are Alice and Jasper?" He shouts.

"Left them to watch Charlie, now come out here so we can talk," Edward says calmly.

Jared looks back at Billy before opening the door further. I'm pushed out first, and Edward takes a step forward. "Stay right there," Billy tells him, "Not another step."

Edward stops, he looks furious, his usually bright green eyes are dark, his hair is longer and more messy than normal. He has dark circles under his eyes and looks a bit thinner in his cheekbones. But it's Edward and my tummy knots at the sight of him.

"You killed my brother!" Jared yells from behind his father. "I should avenge him and kill you with my bare hands."

Edward looks at me, a knowing look in his eyes, _I killed Jacob Black._ He smirks and turns his look to Jared, "Well, if that's how you feel, stop hiding behind Daddy." Edward says motioning him forward.

Just as Jared takes his first step down the porch steps, a loud clash of thunder sounds above us, and it begins to pour.

"Watch as my boy kills him, it's for _him_ Bella, he needs to die." Billy whispers in my ear.

My skin crawls in an appalling way. I do watch, even as it pains me to see Edward get punched in the gut, I watch. They both get bloody pretty quickly and full of mud, but it's when Edward starts getting the upper hand that I begin to panic. Jared is in a headlock, turning purple as he reaches for his boot. Edward tries to keep him from doing so, but then he gets there and pulls out a tiny pistol. He points it behind him, and I lock eyes with Edward.

This is it.

My heart stops, I hold my breath even as it starts getting painful not to breathe.

I hear an evil chuckle in my ear as Billy presses the gun harder into the side of my head. I reach down and wrap my fingers around my gun. "I killed Jacob, not Edward." The chuckle behind me stops.

This is it.

With no hesitation, I pull it out, aim straight at Jared and pull the trigger. Jared falls back into Edward, knocking him back as well.

When a loud echo sounds, I flinch.

What just happened?

I feel the pressure of the gun lessen and then completely disappear, as does the grip on my arm. Edward bolts upright, his eyes worried, frantic. A loud thud sounds behind me as Billy falls to the ground. I turn around and look to see what happened ... he's dead, a bullet to the head. I look back at Edward, Jared isn't moving.

I suck in a deep breath, "Edward?"

He's up and moving towards me, and I run off the porch to meet him in the pouring rain.

"Are you hurt, are you okay?" Edward asks before I'm even in his arms. But once I am, I'm okay. I'm more than okay.

"Who did that?" I ask looking around us a bit. I can't see much through the rain.

"Jasper or Alice," Edward says. "Are you crazy?"

I look back up at him, "He would have killed you after you shot Jared."

I shake my head, "I couldn't let him kill you, I thought maybe if I was fast enough, I could get him too." It's a lie. Honestly, I didn't think about that. I just kept thinking _not him, not Edward_.

"That's fucked up, that's so fucked up." He actually starts to cry as he pulls me into a death grip of a hug. "I love you, Bella." He says. He starts kissing the side of my head, my cheek, my chin and then finally my lips, never allowing me to respond because I know it, I feel it.

"Don't crush her." A familiar voice says from behind us. The rain is slowing down, more of a light drizzle now.

As hard as it is, I pull away from Edward to see Charlie. "Dad?" I can't really believe he's here that he...he saw me kill Jared.

"Didn't you tell him?" He asks I shake my head no. "Oh, sorry."

"You're here?" I ask.

"Good thing, too. He's the one who shot Billy." Alice pats his back as she smiles at us. "I think we have much to talk about Miss Bella." Alice winks.

"Well, I couldn't let him hurt you, Bella. I couldn't live knowing you weren't in this world anymore." He sniffles.

I rush over to my dad and hug him. "Thank you, so much." He pats my back. He's not really an emotional man, so he pulls himself together pretty quickly. "Go tell him." He whispers to me.

I turn back around to find Edward already watching me, brows furrowed and bleeding.

He wipes away the blood from his lip, "Bella?" He asks.

The second I'm in reach he pulls me close, his hands rest on my sides. "Move your hands a little closer," I tell him loud enough for just the two of us to hear.

He smirks, "Bella, your dad is right there." He says just for my ears too.

I smile, "Don't be an idiot." I smack his arm. He listens though, his hand moves forward, and I place mine on top of his, guiding him to feel the bump, _our_ bump. His eyes flick up to mine as it dawns on him. They then move back and forth between us, "Baby?"

"Yours," I whisper, hoping it will be okay. He looks back up at me as a thousand emotions start to flit through his eyes and fear settles in me. He's worried, angry, and fearful. Then angry again. But then his eyes soften to this unusual green. "How dare you," he says scaring me further. "How dare you risk your lives for mine. You never should have done that! Thank God you're both okay." He kneels down and kisses my tummy. "I promise to love you and your mommy forever as long as she lets me." He says making me smile as my vision blurs.

He stands, "I love you, Bella. I don't know if you feel the same, and it's okay if you don't, but I want you to know how I feel."

I pull him down, but before he can kiss me I pull back a little, and he frowns. "I love you." I tell him, "I really do."

He smiles and crashes his lips to mine, giving me a very inappropriate kiss in front of my father in the pouring rain.

::::::;:::::

Honestly, I think my father could be a criminal if he ever wanted to be. He helped the Cullens dispose of the bodies; he knew things even they didn't, and he helped come up with a story of how I escaped from a man I didn't know. Edward and the family were never mentioned. Now we're all here at my house having a barbeque, celebrating our freedom and our news. It was kind of terrifying to see Charlie getting along with everyone so well, but at the same time, it was great. Especially Charlie and Carlisle.

It's been a week since everything happened and I'm surprised when James comes walking into the backyard, pale as a ghost but walking.

I rush over to him and give him a gentle hug, since I'm not sure where he was shot.

"Hey, kid." He says hugging me back.

"I'm so glad you're here, and you're alive," I tell him.

He laughs, "I must have been a cat in a previous life, nine lives and all."

"It's a good thing." I laugh.

He pats my back, "I'm about to lose another life. Edward is going to kill me if you don't let go."

I step back and find Edward heading our way, glaring at James. Uh-oh.

Edward pulls me to his side making me giggle but then puts his hand out for a handshake.

"Thank you, for keeping her safe," Edward says.

James nods, "Anytime."

James kind of became my best friend here, and I'll always be grateful for the creep.

"Come on, let's get some food, I'm starving," I tell the boys, and we head back over to our family.

When I head for the kitchen, Charlie follows me and he looks a bit troubled. "So, Bells, I've been meaning to ask you a question." He says and I wait for him to continue. "Are you leaving with them when they go?"

I bite my bottom lip, "I think so." I tell him. He nods, "But I'll visit all the time, and I'll be safe with him."

"I know you will, but I'll miss you kid." He says, "It won't be the same without you around."

"We could move closer," Edward says from the doorway, startling us both. "I could have Sam run the bar in New York and open up a new place nearby."

"You don't have to do anything for me." Charlie protests.

"It's not just for you, it's for Bella too," Edward says.

"Really, you'd do that?" I ask stunned by this wonderful man.

He nods, "I'd do anything for you." He says seriously. "We will go back to New York for a few weeks to get everything settled and then we'll move."

I smile and rush to wrap my arms around him, "Thank you so much!"

"Anytime," he kisses my hair. "So, um, how am I doing?"

I notice Charlie left, giving us privacy. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"Being a boyfriend?" It comes out like a question.

I smile, "Whose boyfriend?" I give him a hard time because you know he never really asked me to be his girl.

"Yours, I hope." He smiles sheepishly. He's adorable, "I just, I've never done this. I've never met the parents or vise-versa. I've never wanted to make a good impression or to work at keeping someone else happy." I smile, Edward Cullen has never really dated before, and he's nervous.

"You're a natural," I tell him.

He smiles, "I'm so glad you got to meet my mom, my parents. Despite what they did, they were good people."

I nod, "Even in the end, Edward. They were good people helping a lost, scared, girl. I'm very grateful for them and for you."

He pulls me tight, "Fuck, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being who you are." He says, kissing my forehead and smiling.

::::::;::::::

-Six months pregnant-

If any of us thought we'd head to New York, take care of business, and head straight back, we were mistaken. Edward needed everything set up perfectly, and then come to find out, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were moving with us. Emmett and Rosalie were still deciding. That's right, _Rosalie,_ the woman I had gotten into a fight with over Emmett. That big goof thought it was awesome we'd fought over him even though it wasn't that way for me. Rosalie apologized a thousand and one times, and it kind of got annoying to the point I wanted to hit her again. Edward said I should play nice, he'd never seen his brother in an actual relationship before.

Everything is now packed and sent up ahead to Seattle. Tomorrow we will fly out with everyone else.

Samantha Uley is taking care of Edward's bar here, and he'll have to fly back every once in a while but hopefully not too often.

"How about Harley," Edward asks.

We're lying in bed, the room basically empty except for the furniture

"Ooh, maybe, just because it works for a boy or a girl," I tell him as I watch him rub my belly. He's so in love with our baby and fascinated when he or she moves. We were going to find out what we are having, but the little rascal wouldn't show us a thing. Twice we went in but then decided maybe we wanted to keep it a surprise.

"What about Miles?" I ask.

"That's kind of cool, or Jett?" Edward says smiling when I scrunch my nose up at him. He laughs, "What about Nova for a girl?"

"That's pretty; I've always liked Jules or Everly."

"Everly is different, I like that one." Edward kisses the top of my belly.

"What was your mother's full name?"

"Elizabeth Lee Masen Cullen" Edward answers hesitantly.

"Masen?"

"Her maiden name; her father was a great man, and she wanted to keep part of him forever."

I smile down at where his hand is; the baby is moving right there. Edward's eyes always light up when our baby moves. "For a boy, why not Masen?" I ask.

"Masen," he smiles with a nod, "I love it, thank you."

"And if a girl, Everly Lee?"

He scoots up and leans over me, "How the hell did I get so lucky to end up with you?"

"Well, you are pretty hot, and that might have something to do with it." I wrap my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his messy hair, watching his playful green eyes turn dark.

"I'm smoking hot, but not nearly as sexy and beautiful as you." He says before I pull him down for a kiss.

* * *

 **AN: RxR, I love hearing from you all!**

 **Should get the last of this story wrapped up in the next chapter (For real this time lol) then I'll cry my eyes out, I'll have finished my first fanfiction and I've had amazing support from all of you, so thank you all for sticking by me!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: Eek, so this is it, the last chapter! Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing, it's all meant so much to me, you don't even know! A huge thank you to Miss Fran for helping me out and teaching me along the way!**

 **I'd like to continue with The Wrong Cullen, I plan on working on it but I'm not sure when I'll get to the next update!**

 **Any and all mistakes are my own!**

* * *

Remember 22

Chapter 22

Bell's POV

"Just close your eyes, rest for a while. We'll be there soon enough."

Flying always tires me out, and it seems even worse being pregnant. I take Edward's advice and close my eyes.

 _Green blurs around me as this incredible feeling of being free and powerful courses through me. I'm running unbelievably fast, and I laugh. I hear a chuckle beside me and turn to find Edward running just as fast with me. It's definitely my Edward, but there's something different about him, he seems paler, and his beautiful green eyes are a butterscotch color instead._

 _"Edward," I smile at him when a mischievous smile plays at his lips. He literally tackles me to the ground, and though I expect it to hurt, it doesn't. We land in a field of green, blue, purple and yellow, it's beautiful, but the man hovering above me distracts me from it all._

 _I reach out and touch his face, tracing his cheekbone, just under his eyes. The clouds above us break, and the sun shines down on us. The most beautiful sight lights up before me... Edward looks like a diamond, sparkling._

 _Magnificent._

 _"What are you?" I hear myself whisper in awe._

 _Edward chuckles, again, "We're the same," he says, showing me our laced fingers. And he's right, we are the same. "We're vampires."_

 _He leans down and kisses me with so much force and passion, I want more. I pull him closer and wrap my legs around him. I need more._

 _"Hey, I knew you would distract her," Alice says in a song-song voice. "Come on, you two can make up for it later." And with a slight swoosh, Alice was gone._

 _Edward laughs but hops up and offers me a hand. Together we run after Alice. It's strange, it's almost like I can still hear her, smell her. We come up to a large glass house and stop. Alice is inside already and so is everyone else. But there's this sound, a strange fluttering that is beautiful to me for some reason._

 _"What is that sound?" I ask._

 _"Come, find out." Edward pulls me along. He let's go of me the second we're inside and goes ahead of me. I watch as he picks up a small child. "Bella, come meet her."_

 _"Her?" I can hear myself asking._

 _"Bella?" Edward says but sounds muffled. "Bella ..._ Bella, love, we're here."

I open my eyes to see I'm surrounded by green, and I sit up a little more.

"What were you dreaming about?" Edward asks.

I look around, "You, and vampires."

He laughs, "Tell me about it?"

"We were vampires, we were running through a thick green forest." I look around again, "Alice was one too, and she came to get us, so that..." I stop.

"So that, what?" Edward asks, taking my hand in his.

I smile, "I think she was taking me to meet our daughter."

"Really, what did she look like?"

I shrug, "You woke me up before I could see her."

"Sorry," he leans over to kiss me, "But we're here now."

"Where are we?"

"Home, Bella, we're home." My mouth drops when the house from my dreams comes into view.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

I nod, "I thought we were moving to Seattle,"

He shrugs, "I wanted you to be closer to Charlie. Down that way, you'll find Alice and Jasper's place and that way Carlisle and Esme's; they all want to stay close."

"This is perfect," I smile, ready to see the house.

-9 months pregnant-

"I really wish you two would have found out if you're having a girl or boy. Things would be so much easier." Alice complains.

I smile down at my giant belly as my little one again starts moving.

I say my belly is giant, but honestly, it looks like I have a basketball hiding under my shirt. Esme says I'm all belly and lucky for that.

"Is the baby moving?" Esme asks. I nod and reach for her hand so she can feel. "Oh, hi little baby, it's your aunty." Esme gushes. "You know you're due any day now. He or she could be getting ready and in position."

I nod, "I just went to the doctor the other day. They said the baby is defiantly getting ready."

"Have you heard from the guys?" Alice asks.

I nod, "Edward says they'll be here tomorrow...he hopes."

Esme pats my cheek, "I'm sure they will."

"What I don't understand is why they didn't take goofus with them." Just as Alice speaks, Emmett walks through the kitchen door. He's been vegged out in my living room the past two days.

"Someone needed to watch you girls, and I volunteered," Emmett says proudly.

"We don't need any babysitters, we can handle ourselves just fine," Alice says sticking her tongue out at him.

I laugh as the two bicker back and forth when a pain hits in my lower back. I make a face and try to rub it out.

"Are you all right, Bella? Braxton Hicks?" Esme asks, getting the attention of the others.

I nod, "I think so?"

"How about Emmett takes you to the living room. Put your feet up for a while and relax," Esme says, and Emmett is right beside me in an instant.

"How's my baby niece or nephew?" Emmett asks, placing an arm around my waist and helping me down the hall and into the living room. I smile at the dork when another contraction hits. "Are you okay?" Emmett asks, holding me upright.

I nod. "I just need to sit for a minute. I was having some of these last night, and the doctor says it's normal." Just as I'm about to sit, a strange, warm feeling happens between my legs and then the sound of something being spilled on the hardwood floors follow.

"What was that?" Emmett asks.

I look down at my feet, which I can barely see and then back up at him. That's when another contraction hits and I double over. "Emmett, go get Esme." I pant.

He looks panicked for a few seconds, his eyes going between mine, my belly, and I'm pretty sure down to my wet leggings. "Emmett!" I shout, making him jump. "I need help."

"Right, sorry, I'm going." He says.

The second he disappears I pull my cell phone out and call the number I'm only supposed to call if there's an emergency.

The line picks up on the first ring, "Bella?" Edward answers.

"Yeah, it's me," I tell him as I stare down at my feet.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" He asks, and you can hear the slight panic in his voice.

I smile, "Yeah, no. I'm okay, I just ... My water just broke, and Emmett is going to get Esme."

He's quiet on the other line, dead quiet for almost a good minute before he starts yelling at the others.

"So, it's time, you're going to have the baby?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, the baby is coming so you better hurry up."

"Bella says her water broke." I can hear Edward telling someone, and he sounds panicked. "Don't tell me to fucking calm down!" he shouts making me laugh.

"Ow, ow, ow," I say as another smaller contraction tightens my back.

"Bella, baby, are you okay?" Edward asks in a completely different tone. "We're heading back to you right now; do you think you'll have the baby within the hour?"

I shake my head, "I don't know, but hurry Edward, I need you here." I tell him just as Esme, Emmett, and Alice come flying into the room.

"Emmett said you peed yourself."

"I'm going to kill him," I mumble.

"Who?" Edward asks.

"Your brother, he told Esme I peed myself."

Edward laughs, "He's an idiot, you can't hold that against him."

"Your water broke. Emmett, go get the car, and Alice grab Bella's hospital bag." Esme starts giving orders, thank God. Everyone rushes off to do what they're told, and Esme rushes to my side, "Is that Edward?"

I nod, "It is."

"Tell him he better hurry, there's no telling if this baby will take their time or just come right out."

"I'm on my way, I'll see you in less than an hour." Edward says, "I love you, baby."

I smile, "I love you, too, Edward." I say before hanging up.

Emmett pulls the car around front, and Alice is bounding down the stairs with my hospital bag and the diaper bag that we packed just for this occasion. "All ready!" Alice says excitedly.

"Let's go have this baby," Esme says, squeezing my hand.

Once I'm checked into the hospital things start to slow down, the contractions are still too far apart but getting closer. I call my dad and let him know where I am, and he's on his way. I called my mom to tell her too. She and Phil are taking the next flight out. I text Edward to let him know how I'm doing and he assures me that he will be here one way or another.

Esme and Alice stay by my side the entire time, Charlie and Emmett hang out in a waiting room just down the hall. It makes me nervous to leave Emmett with my father, but Esme promised that he'd behave even though I can hear Emmett or Charlie burst out laughing every now and then. The second Carlisle gets here I'll feel better because I know he'll keep Emmett in line. Now my father knows a lot but he doesn't know everything, and I'm afraid Emmett will say the wrong thing.

As the time goes on my contractions become closer, but still no Edward and that might scare me more than Emmett opening his big mouth to my father about their lifestyle. Before I know it, the doctor is coming in to do another check, my contractions are much closer, and she decides to check how far dilated I am.

"Okay, Bella, you're almost at a nine, we're going to get you your epidural, and everything else set up so that you can meet this little baby of yours."

I look to Esme. "I'll call him." She says, stepping out.

I smile sadly at my doctor, "My boyfriend is on his way, he really doesn't want to miss this but he just might." I say.

"Who knows, miracles happen every day." She smiles back and then heads out of the room.

A flurry of motion starts and honestly, I'm getting more and more nervous by the second. Edward hasn't arrived, and they have a few nurses in here along with the guy who oversees my epidural and administering the medication. Alice books it, saying something about not wanting to be scared for life.

Esme stays by my side though, and I'm thankful for that.

"I promise I won't leave you until Edward gets here." She says, squeezing my hand.

I nod in agreement, I want it to be just Edward, but if he can't be here, Esme is the next best thing.

"Okay, Bella, we're going to get your legs propped up right here and then we'll start having this baby." I look to Esme ... Okay, I'm officially terrified.

"It's okay, Bella, we're going to get through this." She says comfortingly.

"Wait, move out of my fucking way, I'm here!" I hear shouting down the hall, "Where the fuck is she?"

"Edward?" I call out.

"Bella, I'm here!" He says running into the room, "Oh thank fuck, I'm here, did you have the baby yet?"

I smile, tears springing to my eyes, "No, you're just on time." I tell him.

"I'll be in the hall," Esme says, pausing to give Edward a hug.

He comes to my side where Esme had been and leans down to kiss me. "You look beautiful," Edward says.

I laugh, "I don't think so."

"I do." He says, "Let's have this baby."

After a couple of hours of pushing, screaming in pain, and pushing some more, we finally hear an incredible cry and a gasp around the room.

You can tell the nurses and doctors are smiling even behind their surgical masks.

 _"He_ is absolutely beautiful." The doc says, making tears spring to my eyes.

"A boy, we have a boy?" Edward asks as the doctor holds up the baby for us to see. "We have a boy!"

I can hear Esme squeal, but we've decided, we won't tell anyone else until they come in to see the baby, but with Edward shouting, I wouldn't be surprised if they all don't already know.

"Masen Anthony Cullen," I say taking my baby in my arms for the first time. "He's perfect."

After we're all cleaned and taken care of, we're moved to another room. Edward won't leave our side, and he's wearing the biggest grin as he stares at our son.

"I would have loved him even if he was a girl but I'm so fucking happy." He says, kissing my head.

I nod, "I'm happy, too."

"Are you ready for some guests?" Edward asks.

"Sure, why not." I say, "Can you get my dad?"

When Edward comes back, he has Charlie and Esme.

"Well, what did we have?" Charlie asks. "Oh, blue, Masen?"

I nod, "Yes, Masen Anthony Cullen."

Charlie's mustache twitches, "What's wrong Grandpa?"

"Cullen?" He asks, looking at Edward.

I nod, "Cullen, do you have a problem with that?"

He grunts, "Well, no, I guess not." He says, and then he smiles. "He sure is one good looking kid, Bells."

"He's beautiful!" Esme says, eyes misty with tears.

"Who wants to hold him first?" I ask.

"Oh, let Charlie, I'll never let him go otherwise," Esme says.

I watch Charlie awkwardly take his grandson, and I can't help but smile,

"What," he grumps. I'm out of practice, I haven't held a baby since ...well, you." He says looking back to me.

I shake my head, "You're looking great, Grandpa."

He glares, "How about Pops?"

"Whatever you want."

Esme was serious, once she got Masen, she couldn't go, so when Charlie left he sent back only one, Carlisle. I was a tad nervous with him in the room, but he couldn't take his eyes off his wife and my baby, his great-nephew.

Luckily when he leaves, he manages to take his wife with him. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and James, they all slowly made their way over to see me, or well ... baby, Masen. When the day was finally done and over with I was happy and content with my baby in my arms, Edward by my side.

I yawn, "Are you okay, I can take him for a little while so that you can rest."

I nod and gently place Masen in Edward's arms, it doesn't' take long for my heavy eyes to fall shut.

2 years later

…

"Baby, I'm home!" Edward calls out as he enters the house.

"Da-da!" Masen squeals and crawls racing towards the door. "Da-da-da-da-da." Masen goes on until Edward scoops him off the floor. Masen looks so much like Edward already, the green eyes; the shape of his lips the wildness of his hair. But I do see me in there too; the color of his hair, his nose. Edward insists that he also has my attitude. I flipped him off, and Masen giggled.

"My baby boy, how's my buddy?" Edward asks, kissing his head, "Where's Mom?"

I love watching them together, they're so amazing.

"Ma," Masen looks to where I stand in the hallway, watching them.

Edward gives me that crooked grin, and it sends my heart racing. I'll never get over this feeling.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asks.

I nod, "Let me just get his diaper bag." I say turning back down the hall and heading for Masen's room. Tonight, we're going out just the two of us, it's been a few months since we've actually gone on a date and Edward insisted. I'm okay spending time with just Edward.

I love my boys, but I must admit that I'm happy to spend it with just one of them tonight.

Once I have everything, we head out the door. We're dropping Masen off with Esme tonight. She's excited, she says we need to leave him with her more. I know he's in great hands with her and Carlisle.

"Where are we going?" I ask after we leave the house.

"It's a surprise," Edward says. "I've been working on it all day."

"I know, you've been gone all day." I tease him.

He laces our fingers together and kisses my knuckles, "I want tonight to be perfect."

I smile and am completely content to sit here and let Edward take me wherever he may want, just as long as we're together.

It's dark when we pull up to a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I know I say cabin, but honestly, it's like another little home. Not as big as ours, but it definitely has more room in it than a regular size cabin, and it's completely lit up in a warm, soft glow.

It looks beautiful, magical.

"Come on," Edward says, opening his door and rushing around to mine.

I feel nervous suddenly, but I let Edward take me from the car and lead me up the pathway. Once inside it's cozy warm and smells amazing ... like food.

"Do you need anything?" He asks, I shake my head no, and let him lead me to a dining room to find everything is already set, piping hot and waiting to be served,. "Alice helped; she left just before we got here." He explains.

"Please tell me you didn't let Alice cook," I tell him.

He laughs, "I don't feel like be poisoned tonight. No, I did the cooking, she just helped set the place up and made sure everything stayed warm."

"Good, it smells amazing." I tell him, "Thank you."

We sit down to eat and even though everything looks and smells delicious I can't eat very much, I'm too preoccupied with how good Edward looks. We have sex, but a lot of times we're exhausted, or it's quickie sex. But right now, there's nothing to disturb us at all. We could fuck right here on the dining room table.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asks, "You're almost drooling."

I smirk, "You."

His eyes turn dark, "Mm, are you done?"

I nod and stand when Edward does, he takes our wine glasses with us and the bottle even though I haven't touched my wine, and we head into a den. I sit down and pull off my shoes to make myself more comfortable, and Edward sets everything down.

"Ugh, I can't wait any longer." He says, looking nervous.

I watch him, unsure about his rambles. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, "Absolutely nothing." He says, getting to one knee. I sit up straight as he brings out a black velvet box. "Isabella Swan, you've given me everything I never knew I wanted ... needed. You've brought purpose and happiness into my life, and I never want to spend another minute of that life without you being permanently inside of it. You're strong, beautiful, smart and sexy…you're my son's mother, you're all that I want. Will you marry me?"

I-I…holy shit, "Yes!" I say excited, "Yes, I'll marry you!"

He smiles so big and nods, "Yeah?"

"Yes, you idiot, I said it twice." I laugh, and he playfully glares at me, but he slides the ring on my finger, a perfect fit, beautiful. Three diamonds, one large and two smaller, princess cut. It's perfect.

"I love it." I tell him, "I love you." I say before pulling him to me for a kiss. I feel his hands on my thighs and a feeling of electricity runs through me as his hands move up, closer to my waist. His thumbs add pressure near my inner thigh, and the feeling makes me squirm. I run my fingers through his thick hair and pull him impossibly closer.

I wanted him, needed him in every way possible, my soon to be husband.

He lays me back on the couch and hovers over me, his hands moving tortuously slow, deliciously right. He has me like a puddle of goo, just for him. I reach down his body to unbutton his shirt and the second the last button was undone, he was yanking it off. I have no problem with this; I get to touch him, like he's touching me, in all the right places.

I run my fingers up his chest, over his nipples, which makes him hiss and then up and over his shoulders before heading for his hair again. I tug on his locks, and he groans, so sexy I can feel it run through his chest before leaving his lips. His hands push my shirt up, and I sit up enough for him to take it off and fling it elsewhere.

When I meet his eyes, smoldering green fire, a pit in my tummy forms and it consumes me like wildfire. He slips his hand under me, and I arch my back so he can reach where he's heading. He unhooks my bra and slowly slides it down my body, off my arms and on to the floor. My body is covered in goose bumps.

Suddenly, without warning, Edward lifts us up from the couch, and I wrap myself around him as he carries me down a hall and into a cozy bedroom with a giant bed. That's all I get to notice as Edward has demanded all my attention at the moment. He unbuttons my jeans and pulls them slowly off, leaving me in my best black lacy panties. He leans away from me, and a smirk graces his beautiful lips, I watch as he unbuckles his belt.

Is it possible that this right here could be considered sexy? The way he's watching me, the way he's moving, it's god-like sexy. I rub my thighs together, waiting ... wanting him to stop with the torture and yet I can't seem to form the words. His jeans hit the floor with a light thud, and when I look down his body, I notice he's fully naked. I scoot back away from him, and he pouts.

I smirk.

"Please?" I whisper, reaching for him. His fingers lace with mine as he climbs back on to the bed and climbs over me.

"Please what?" Edward asks, now with his own smirk.

"I need you," I whisper, his lips ghost across my collarbone before finding purchase on my neck. I wrap my legs around his waist and curse my panties that are still on. I feel Edward hook his thumbs under them and slowly he pulls them away from me.

He doesn't' take his time anymore; it's like the hunger has finally hit him as hard as it's been with me. I pull him to me, I hold him close as he enters me and together we make love ... raw, passionate love.

In the morning, I find Edward sprawled out next to me, his arm and leg draped over me. I smile as I stretch my body, a familiar ache between my legs is a welcomed feeling. The last couple of times we've had sex it was always rough and quick. It got the job done, we both got ours, but last night, I really needed that.

I manage to get out of bed without waking Edward and head for the bathroom first. I find a robe and toothbrush, and afterward, I head for the dining room to clean up. When I bring in the wine glasses, mine is still full, and Edward's is half gone. Just then he walks into the kitchen, only boxers on and a major case of bedhead.

"Good morning, beautiful." Edward kisses my forehead before taking the bottle away from me. "We didn't really drink much last night, did we?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No, not really."

He looks at the counter where I set down the glasses. "You didn't drink at all."

I shrug, "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" he asks, taking a swig from the bottle.

I turn to him, "I can't because I'm pregnant."

That one gets his attention, and he sets down the bottle. "Are you serious?" He asks, and I nod with a smile on my face. "We're having another baby?" His own smile has grown.

"We're having another baby," I confirm as Edward sweeps me off my feet.

"Ah, baby, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Edward says as he lays kisses all over my face making me giggle.

Our life may have started at a tragic place, and at first, I couldn't remember a single thing. But eventually, I did, and an overwhelming amount of anger filled me. This tragedy forced us together for vengeance, but now, things are falling into place, and even though we met the way we did, I wouldn't change a single thing.

I have my boys and a new baby on the way.

I have a family I love dearly and would do anything for, and they'd do anything for me.

Life is pretty great.

That's one thing I'll always remember.

The End.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
